


Слизеринец в гриффиндорской шкуре

by Crucible



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crucible/pseuds/Crucible
Summary: Седьмой курс. Драко ударился головой и очнулся в мире, где он гриффиндорец, а Гарри – слизеринец.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Slytherin in Gryffindor Clothing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/94448) by mahaliem. 



> Бета: rio_abajo_rio

Пролог

Воздух потрескивал от избытка энергии, вокруг кружились искры, освещая темные углы комнаты и лица собравшихся. Земля загудела, словно бы в предвкушении, и оглушительный рокот грома сотряс комнату.

— Сработало? — неуверенно спросил голос.

— Мы должны молиться, что да, — ответил другой, — ведь это наша единственная надежда.

***

Глава 1

Это несправедливо, подумал Драко, приходя в сознание на больничной койке.

В его выпускной год это был последний квиддичный матч за Слизерин, но, даже несмотря на то, что Драко жульничал, Поттер все равно его сделал и поймал снитч, а сам Драко был позорно сбит с метлы. Он помнил падение, землю, приближающуюся с пугающей стремительностью, а потом ничего.

— Драко? Ты очнулся? — раздался мягкий голос.

Подняв взгляд, Малфой с удивлением обнаружил рядом Грейнджер, сидящую с обеспокоенным видом. Она протянула руку, явно собираясь погладить его по голове, и он отшатнулся, требовательно осведомившись:

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Гермиона адресовала ему легкий смешок, что заставило Драко отодвинуться еще дальше.

— Где же мне еще быть, когда мой парень ранен?

Уизел тоже покалечился? Может, в таком случае игра и не была полным провалом.

— Ну, тогда вали отсюда. Надеюсь, он скончается от своих увечий. Давай — тебе не следует пропускать его невнятный предсмертный бред.

Выгнув бровь, Гермиона внимательно на него посмотрела.

— О чем ты говоришь, Драко? Ты не умираешь. Хотя я уже готова согласиться насчет невнятного бреда.

Она хотела сказать что-то еще, но их прервало появление рыжеголового. Драко вытаращил глаза, когда Рон Уизли широко ему улыбнулся и шутливо ткнул кулаком в руку.

— Ну, как себя чувствует мой лучший друг?

Потирая ушибленное Уизелом плечо, Драко окинул гриффиндорца презрительным взглядом.

— Если бы ты был моим лучшим другом, я бы пошел к озеру и попросил гигантского кальмара незамедлительно меня утопить.

Рон озадаченно отступил. Гермиона поднялась и встала рядом с ним.

— Драко ведет себя странно, Рон. Я думаю, он приложился головой сильнее, чем мы полагали вначале.

— Это все Поттер виноват, — возмущенно сказал Рон. — Ты бы обставил этого мухлюющего слизеринца, если бы он не врезался в тебя.

— Что? — Драко резко сел, распахнув глаза. — Поттер в Слизерине?

Глаза Рона блеснули, и он расплылся в понимающей ухмылке.

— А, дошло, ты прикалываешься. И теперь скажешь, что ты не гриффиндорец.

— Я чертов гриффиндорец? — завопил Драко.

***

Прошло менее трех часов с того момента, как он пришел в себя в Больничном крыле и обнаружил, что вся его жизнь полностью изменилась.

Невзирая на громкие протесты, что красное с золотым совершенно не сочетаются с цветом его лица, Драко был насильно облачен Грейнджер и Уизли в эту цветовую комбинацию. Это была грандиозная битва, решил Драко, если опустить все укусы и вырывание волос, которыми обменялись они с Уизелом, пока Гермиона наблюдала со стороны. Битва была окончена, когда Грейнджер наконец выхватила палочку и обездвижила Драко.

По дороге на обед Гермиона озвучивала список возможных повреждений мозга, которые могли спровоцировать изменения в поведении Драко, в то время как Уизел (Драко все еще не мог заставить свой рот выговорить имя «Рон») продолжал считать все это розыгрышем.

По прибытии в Большой Зал Уизли гордо возвестил, что Драко ударился головой и теперь абсолютно невменяем. Все решили, что это часть какой-то забавной игры, когда Малфой двинулся прямиком к своему обычному месту за слизеринским столом между Крэббом и Гойлом. Чтобы обнаружить там Поттера.

— Ты что, не видишь, что это стол для слизеринцев, Малфой? — заухмылялся Поттер, поворачиваясь к нему и поднимаясь на ноги. — Или тебе дать мои очки? Может, хотя бы тогда ты будешь в состоянии заметить снитч и наконец поймать его.

Поттер стоял с ним лицом к лицу, дерзкий и нахальный. Его волосы были по обыкновению взъерошены, но почему-то вместо того, чтобы выглядеть нелепо, они наводили на мысли о бурно проведенных ночах. Усмешка Поттера привлекала внимание к полным губам. Он выглядел порочным, и необузданным, и даже слегка опасным.

Проклятье, подумал Драко, Поттер выглядел сексуально. Мир сошел с ума.

— Чего ты хочешь, Малфой? — поинтересовался Поттер и, не получив ответа, добавил: — Что такое? Растерял способность говорить так же, как свои мозги?

Слизеринцы заржали. Гнусавое хихиканье Пэнси Паркинсон выделялось на фоне остального гогота, и внутри Драко закипела решимость.

Расправив плечи, он прямо посмотрел на своего заклятого врага. Эта ухмылка, которую нацепил Поттер, принадлежала Драко. Эта вызывающая манера поведения должна была быть его и только его. Может быть, в данный момент на мантии Драко и красовался герб Гриффиндора, но сам он был слизеринцем до мозга костей. И собирался это доказать.

— Чего я хочу? — задумчиво повторил он и затем пожал плечами с напускным безразличием. — Ну, например, богатства, красоты, людей, которые меня любят... Хотя подожди, у меня же все это уже есть, не правда ли?

Он мог чувствовать взгляды зрителей, обращенные к нему, и лучезарно улыбнулся.

— Полагаю также, всегда еще имеется секс.

Медленно, очень медленно, он позволил взгляду пройтись по поттеровскому торсу, опустился вдоль длинных стройный ног, вниз, до небрежно зашнурованных кроссовок. Затем также неторопливо взгляд заскользил вверх, задержавшись слегка на ширинке, обратно к груди и встретился с пылающими гневом зелеными глазами.

— Н-да, тут нет ничего, чего бы я хотел.

Кто-то ахнул, послышалось несколько смешков, но большинство студентов в молчании наблюдали, как Драко повернулся спиной к взбешенному Поттеру и прошествовал к гриффиндорскому столу. Когда он опустился на место рядом с Грейнджер, разговоры постепенно начали возобновляться, и вскоре гул в зале достиг своего обычного уровня.

— У меня уже некоторое время имелись кое-какие подозрения, но эта сцена определенно все подтвердила, — сказала Гермиона, передавая Малфою булочки.

Рон и Драко посмотрели на нее вопросительно, и она продолжила:

— Драко гей.

Сок, который Уизли пил в этот момент, фонтаном брызнул у него изо рта.

— Драко очнулся геем? — вытаращил глаза Рон, вытирая рукавом подбородок.

Гермиона покачала головой:

— Нет, так не бывает. Хотя был один случай в 1687 году, когда могущественный волшебник Теодор Герберт Стоунпот проснулся, считая себя Клеопатрой. Прошло два года, прежде чем он вылечился, к великой скорби его многочисленных любовников. Но та история нетипична. Драко всегда был геем.

Гермиона понимающе улыбнулась Драко и ласково добавила:

— Нам по семнадцать лет. Невинных поцелуйчиков на ночь уже должно быть тебе недостаточно.

Рон повернулся к Драко:

— Значит ли это, что мне надо быть твоим парнем?

— Нет! — резко выдохнул Драко, содрогнувшись от ужаса.

— Просто уточняю.

Тут глаза его засияли.

— Смотрите! — Рон радостно указал на появившийся на столе десерт. — Пирог!

***

Проснувшись на следующее утро, Драко целую минуту не мог понять, где он находится. При виде веснушчатой физиономии, с ухмылкой склонившейся над ним, Малфой застонал и, накрыв голову подушкой, доблестно попытался заснуть опять. Это все должно было быть просто дурным сном.

Когда Рон сдернул подушку, Драко в естественном порыве схватил волшебную палочку, намереваясь умертвить Уизли заклятием. К сожалению, прежде чем он успел нанести хоть какой-нибудь смертельный ущерб, палочка была отобрана совместными усилиями Дина, Симуса и Невилла, который, лежа сверху, удерживал Малфоя на месте.

«Я под Лонгботтомом», — мрачно думал Драко. Он никогда не предполагал, что может пасть так низко.

После испытанного унижения ему оставалось только страдать и жаловаться в течение десяти минут на необходимость надевать гриффиндорские цвета. Затем ему не дали нормально причесаться и поухаживать за прической, несмотря на все протесты, что для надлежащего состояния волос необходима минимум сотня приглаживаний, и поволокли на завтрак.

В этот раз, входя в Большой зал, Драко помнил, что надо держаться рядом с Грейнджер и Уизли, но не спускал глаз с Поттера и бывших приятелей через разделяющие их столы. Когда Поттер поймал его за этим занятием и метнул в ответ злобный взгляд, настроение Драко стало значительно лучше, чем за все это утро.

Он уже наполовину выковырял изюм из своего кекса, складывая его в пожираемую Уизли кучку, когда в зал влетели совы. Драко потонул в лавине писем, имена отправителей которых были ему по большей части неведомы, и тут почувствовал, как Уизли пихает его локтем.

— Зацени. Поттер получил еще один громовещатель.

Драко перевел взгляд и убедился, что Поттер действительно держал в руке красный конверт. Но вместо того, чтобы выглядеть испуганно, поганец, казалось, был доволен. Драко проследил взглядом, как он покидает зал, чтобы послушать послание в уединении.

Вне всяких сомнений, Поттер был странным.

После завтрака они поспешили на Зельеварение, и, войдя в кабинет, Драко первым делом отыскал взглядом профессора Снейпа. Тот выглядел, как обычно: с сальными волосами, высокий и тощий, разносящий какого-то дрожащего ученика. У Драко вырвался вздох облегчения и благодарности — мир мог соскочить со своей оси вращения, но Снейп при любых обстоятельствах останется все тем же старым несчастным мерзавцем. Драко широко улыбнулся профессору.

Ответный холодный, полный ненависти взгляд заставил его споткнуться на ровном месте.

— Мистер Малфой, — протянул Снейп, когда Драко восстановил равновесие, умудрившись не растянуться на полу. — Я действительно надеюсь, что не требую от вас слишком многого, ожидая, что вы проявите больший уровень координации в моем классе, нежели вчера на квиддичном поле.

Драко вспыхнул под пристальным взглядом Мастера Зелий и услышал справа от себя смешки. Метнув взгляд в ту сторону, он увидел Поттера с Крэббом и Гойлом по флангам, которые поспешно попытались замаскировать свое веселье под кашель.

Через весь класс Драко мог чувствовать, как профессор наблюдает за ним, и был до странности взвинчен, хотя заданное зелье оказалось довольно простым. Улучшению положения никак не способствовало то обстоятельство, что Грейнджер постоянно нашептывала ненужные указания, а Уизли пытался поднять настроение несмешными шутками.

Когда урок подходил к концу, Драко с облегчением вздохнул, созерцая полученный результат. Вся эта ситуация, в которой он оказался, порядком нервировала, но несмотря на это, приготовленное им зелье получилось исключительно того синего цвета, которого должно было быть, и пахло в точности так, как полагалось. Самодовольно улыбаясь, он ждал, пока Снейп оценит его старания.

— Едва наскребли на удовлетворительно, мистер Малфой. Хотя подозреваю, благодарить надо мисс Грейнджер и ее отличные навыки инструктажа.

Драко взорвался.

— Удовлетворительно?! — возмущенно закричал он. — Да оно, черт возьми, превосходно, и вы это прекрасно знаете!

— Десять баллов с Гриффиндора, — процедил Снейп.

— Десять баллов! Только за констатацию факта, что вы не распознаете совершенство, даже если оно подойдет вплотную и врежет вам по вашей...

Рон успел зажать рот Малфою прежде, чем тот закончил фразу, и не позволил себя отпихнуть, как Драко ни старался.

— Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора! — заорал Снейп.

— Пожалуйста, профессор, вы должны простить Драко, — вмешалась Гермиона. — После того несчастного случая, он совершенно не в себе.

— В таком случае, в его же интересах прийти в себя как можно скорее, — фыркнул Снейп, слегка смягчившись.

Прозвучал колокол. Ученики начали переливать свои зелья в бутылочки и расходиться, и Драко вырвался из захвата Рона, все еще сверля Снейпа разъяренным взглядом. С нарочитой неторопливостью он расправил складочки на мантии, затем пригладил волосы, возвращая их в обычное идеальное состояние.

Уизли и Грейнджер с тревогой наблюдали за ним, и Драко кивком дал понять, что они могут быть свободны. Уходя, они бросили на него еще один обеспокоенный взгляд. Мимо, направляясь к выходу, прошли Крэбб и Гойл, и последний выставил локоть в попытке двинуть Драко.

Малфой знал этот прием, он сам обучил ему Гойла. Поэтому он не только увернулся от локтя, но и, воспользовавшись преимуществом в виде поднятой вражеской конечности, ткнул пальцем Гойлу прямо в незащищенные чувствительные ребра. В ответ раздался вопль, и Драко довольно осклабился.

Он задержался с твердым намерением поговорить со Снейпом и прояснить их отношения, здесь и сейчас. Разрядить обстановку. Только он собирался открыть рот и начать речь, как обнаружил, что Поттер все еще в кабинете, причем, ни он, ни Снейп, похоже, не подозревали, что находятся не одни.

— Я получил очередное письмо от отца, — услышал Драко голос Поттера. — Они с Блэком в данный момент расслабляются в Аргентине.

Снейп выгнул бровь.

— И как дела у вашего отца с его ... спутником?

Драко было видно, как Поттер потупился, затем взглянул на Снейпа сквозь ресницы.

— Он, кажется, нервничает. Думает, что я вовлекаю себя в очень неразумные связи. Он заявляет, что я должен немедленно остановиться, или же он разозлится.

— И как же вы намерены поступить? — поинтересовался Снейп с низкими хрипловатыми нотками в голосе. — Собираетесь ли вы остановиться?

Поттер сделал шажок вперед, затем еще один, пока наконец его мантия не коснулась снейповой. Запрокинув голову, он встретился взглядом со своим профессором.

— Ну, вы же знаете, как я люблю позлить своего отца.

— О, да это просто отвратно!

Две головы в шоке повернулись в его сторону, и Драко был несколько удивлен, осознав, что эти слова вырвались именно у него. 

Он не мог точно определить, почему он так зол. Разумеется, застрять в Гриффиндоре в компании Уизела и Грейнджер, которые уверены, что они его лучшие друзья, — это отстой. Еще более погано то, что его настоящие друзья его ненавидят, а любимый учитель взирает на него, как на слизь. Но Поттер... Поттер и Снейп, занимающиеся... Нет, он даже не может это озвучить!

Схватив учебники, Драко вылетел из класса. Он был уже почти в холле, когда услышал за спиной торопливые шаги. Чья-то рука вцепилась ему в плечо, разворачивая, и Драко совсем не удивился, узрев перед собой Поттера. Тот слегка запыхался, на лице отчетливо проступала паника.

— Это не то, что ты подумал, — выдохнул Поттер.

Драко сбросил его руку.

— О, это именно то, что я подумал.

— Нет! В смысле, мы даже ничего такого не делали.

Драко смерил его убийственным взглядом.

— Пока что. Вы _пока что_ ничего не делали.

Поттер толкнул его так, что Драко врезался спиной в стену, и резко сократил между ними расстояние.

— Ну а тебе-то что? Какое вообще твое дело?

Пытаясь взять себя в руки и успокоиться, Драко сделал глубокий вдох и выдавил презрительную усмешку:

— Ну, может быть, мне интересно, что все подумают, когда откроется маленький секрет Героя Магического мира.

Поттер озадаченно уставился на него.

— При чем тут твой отец?

Тут озадачился уже Драко.

— Мой отец?

— Да, твой дражайший отец, — выплюнул Поттер. — Тот, кто предал Пожирателей Смерти. Тот, кто убил Волдеморта. Тот, кто ушел в сиянии славы и блистательного самопожертвования. Ну, ты знаешь, Герой Магического мира.

Его отец мертв? В надежде отыскать малейшие признаки того, что Поттер лжет, Драко лихорадочно заметался взглядом по его лицу. Однако никаких следов неискренности там не было, так же, как не доставало еще одной детали. Дрожащими пальцами Драко отвел в сторону поттеровскую челку.

— У тебя нет шрама, — прошептал он.

Поттер отступил на шаг.

— Ты о чем?

— У тебя нет шрама, — громче повторил Драко.

На нетвердых ногах он развернулся и побрел прочь, по коридорам, вверх по лестницам, в сторону гриффиндорской башни. Когда Уизли увидел его, бледного и поникшего, входящего в общую гостиную, он ринулся навстречу, и Драко позволил себя поддержать и усадить в кресло.

— Расскажи, — дрожащим голосом попросил он, — расскажи мне о моем отце.

***

Его отец был мертв.

Драко все еще не мог заставить себя осознать этот факт. Несмотря на то, что Люциус Малфой уже два года был заключен в Азкабане, Драко не покидала надежда, что приговор можно будет отменить. Министерские работники, судьи, присяжные — все они подкупаются. В конце концов, правосудие зала суда — это только для бедняков. Но смерть была окончательна и бесповоротна.

Уизли рассказал, как Люциусу Малфою, судя по всему, осточертели безжалостность и растущее безумие Лорда Волдеморта. Поэтому вместе с Крэббом и Гойлом они тайно переметнулись на сторону Дамблдора. Во внезапной атаке Малфой обрушил свое предательство на Пожирателей Смерти, и развязалась колоссальная битва. Многие погибли. Именно Люциус нанес решающий удар, прикончивший Волдеморта, тот умер с проклятием на губах, и сам Люциус был убит.

Если бы он выжил, ему светил Азкабан. А так, со смертью, пришло очищение от всех грехов, и его объявили героем — Героем Магического мира.

Грейнджер и Уизли оказались неиссякаемым кладезем информации. Уизли поведал ему, что как наследника Малфоев Драко таскали на каждую годовщину битвы, выставляя напоказ и вынуждая сидеть на сцене позади почти бесчисленного количества чиновников, пока те возносили хвалебные речи в честь добродетелей его отца.

Драко было десять лет, когда Молли Уизли, организовавшая с мужем мемориал в честь всех погибших, заприметила его, маленького, несчастного и изнуренного. Миссис Уизли неделями домогалась до Нарциссы и, наконец, вынудила ее позволить Драко проводить больше времени со сверстниками. Она привела Драко в свой дом, и именно тогда зародилась их с Роном дружба.

***

В течение следующих нескольких дней Драко стал замечать все больше несоответствий.

Он никогда раньше не утруждал себя запоминанием имен большей части младшекурсников, однако, несмотря на это, постепенно стало понятно, что многие примелькавшиеся в его мире лица отсутствовали в этом. Например, здесь не существовало младшей Уизли, хотя обоим ее родителям удалось пережить войну.

Квиррелл по-прежнему преподавал Защиту от Темных Искусств. Чары вела профессор Джозефина Ваксингтон. Инструктором по полетам был профессор Максвелл Хоппер. С небольшим трудом Драко удалось выяснить, что Флитвик героически погиб в битве с Волдемортом, а мадам Хуч была серьезно ранена.

Уроки и задания по-прежнему были требовательными, но стремление во что бы то ни стало отличиться и преуспеть, казалось, оставило студентов. Ну, всех, кроме Грейнджер. Идеальные знания уже не являлись средством повышения шансов на выживание. Вследствие всего этого, Драко оказался невероятно успешен по всем дисциплинам. Единственный предмет, с которым у него не складывалось, оставался Уход за Магическими Существами.

Хагрид, ныне обладатель хромающей походки и глубокого шрама через всю щеку, пугал Драко сильнее, чем когда-либо. Единственное, что примеряло Малфоя с действительностью, был тот факт, что Грейнджер и Уизли, как и он, не испытывали особой уверенности по отношению к полувеликану.

— Говорят, на самом деле он добрый, — шептала Гермиона, пока они стояли в ожидании начала урока. — Я даже слышала, что, когда домовые эльфы приходят забирать его цыплят, он удаляется прочь, не в силах на это смотреть.

Хоть Драко и сомневался в достоверности такой информации, он все же помнил, как лесничий был расстроен, когда его дурацкого гиппогрифа приговорили к казни. Методы преподавания Хагрида наводили содрогание, но в том, что он знал свой предмет, сомнений не возникало. Стоя рядом с Уизли и Грейнеджер, Драко гадал, какое чудовище им представят на этот раз.

— Эти крошечные существа, — начал Хагрид громко, держа в руках черный меховой шарик, — живут недолго. Они выползают из своих норок только, чтобы поесть, и, когда общаются, пищат и повизгивают. Можете сказать, кто это?

— Первокурсники Хаффлпаффа, — предположил Драко.

Весь сдвоенный класс Слизерина и Гриффиндора разразился хохотом. Не смешно было только Поттеру, в шоке уставившемуся на Драко, и Грейнджер, которая потрясенно покачала головой и подняла руку.

— Это шендлпуф, — произнесла она громко и отчетливо, когда Хагрид ее вызвал.

— Верно говоришь. А чем полезны шендлпуфы?

Гермиона просияла.

— Во время полнолуния они начинают выделять субстанцию, которая в больших дозах является успокоительным и может применяться в качестве анестезии. В малых дозах она помогает побороть нервозность.

Хагрид наградил Гриффиндор десятью баллами за ответ Гермионы и велел студентам разделиться на пары для изучения зверушек.

— Давай, — Драко подтолкнул Уизли к Гермионе, — составь пару своей девушке.

— Она не моя девушка, — смутился Рон. — Она твоя девушка, правда, не считая того, что ты теперь гей и она вообще тебе не нужна как девушка.

Уизли наморщил лоб, словно запуская какой-то мыслительный процесс, и Драко стало интересно, как вообще, если все Уизли были, как этот, они умудрились размножиться.

— Она могла бы быть твоей девушкой, — зашипел он на ухо Уизли, придавая ему ускорение.

Сравнявшись цветом лица со своими волосами, Рон неуклюже приблизился к Гермионе.

— Не хочешь поработать вдвоем? — пробормотал он через силу, не сводя глаз с травы под ногами.

Гермиона посмотрела на Рона, перевела взгляд на Драко, произвела в уме нехитрые вычисления и затем улыбнулась.

— Да, это было бы мило.

За спиной Рона Драко лукаво подмигнул Гермионе и был очень доволен, когда она подмигнула в ответ. Удовольствие продлилось ровно до того момента, как, обернувшись, он обнаружил, что все, кроме Поттера и Лонгботтома, уже разбились на пары.

Заметив, что Невилл уже начал ковылять в его сторону, Драко резво подскочил к Поттеру.

— Напарники?

Поттер нерешительно покосился на Лонгботтома и кивнул. Они приблизились к клеткам, чтобы взять себе шендлпуфа, и, когда Гарри выбрал одного, отошли в сторонку.

После пяти минут созерцания неподвижно сидящего в его руках животного, Гарри издал скучающий вздох.

— Он же просто сидит! — пожаловался он.

— Я мог бы его потыкать, — отозвался Драко.

— Тогда он меня, скорее всего, укусит.

— Я и говорю — я мог бы его потыкать.

— Ублюдок.

— Недоумок.

Они обменялись короткими взглядами, затем вновь уставились на зверька.

— Драко... Ты рассказал кому-нибудь? — начал Гарри, понизив голос почти до шепота.

— Что рассказал?

— Ну, ты знаешь, — Поттер явно был смущен и, поскольку Драко продолжил молчать, добавил: — Обо мне и... Снейпе.

— А, ты имеешь в виду о том, как ты трахаешься с преподавателем Зелий?

Воровато оглянувшись по сторонам, Гарри сграбастал Драко за мантию свободной от зверька рукой и отволок подальше от остальной группы.

— Я не трахаюсь со Снейпом, — зашипел он.

— Нет, но хотел бы. Не то чтобы я тебя винил. Скажем, если убрать эти сальные волосы, выдающийся шнобель, отвратный характер, он был бы вполне... Нет, забудь, он все равно ужасен.

— Так что, ты рассказал кому-нибудь? — повторил Поттер.

— Хмм, — протянул Драко, изобразив глубокую задумчивость. — Сначала я рассказал Уизли, которому весьма поплохело, и Грейнджер, которую, кажется, очень взволновало, что ты можешь закончить год с лучшими оценками, чем она. Затем я обсудил эту историю с Финниганом, Томасом, Браун и Патил. Попытался также поделиться с Лонгботомом, но едва прозвучало имя Снейпа, он умчался прочь, объятый ужасом.

Поттер побледнел, и Драко закатил глаза.

— Разумеется, я никому не сказал, придурок. У меня есть, о чем поговорить, помимо твоей ущербной сексуальной жизни.

— О, спасибо, — тихо произнес Гарри.

Драко бросил короткий взгляд на парня перед собой, так похожего на его ненавистного врага. Как выяснил Малфой, мать Поттера была мертва, отец шлялся непонятно где. Гарри больше не был гриффиндорским героем, не был героем вообще. Он был лишен своих друзей, Грейнджер и Уизли, и, хотя теперь у него имелись Крэбб и Гойл, не требовалось великих усилий, чтобы определить, какой из двух вариантов предпочтительнее.

И все же, было в нем нечто особенное. Малфой знал это, даже если никто больше этого не видел.

— Поттер, насчет того, что у тебя со Снейпом, — решился Драко. Гарри поднял взгляд, и зеленые глаза встретились с серыми. — Не делай этого. Ты лучше. Ты заслуживаешь больше, чем унылая интрижка, сводящаяся к шастанью по темным коридорам и быстрому перепиху в пустых классах.

Поттер посмотрел на него, широко распахнув глаза, и, глядя на него, Драко поймал себя на мысли, что шастанье по темным коридорам и быстрый перепих в классах все же могут обладать некоторой привлекательностью. Молчание между ними затянулось настолько, что Драко больше не смог его выносить. Он подался вперед и сделал нечто такое, о чем, как он знал, мог потом пожалеть.

Он ткнул шендлпуфа.

Тот незамедлительно укусил Гарри.

Гарри взвыл.

Да, подумал Драко, жизнь хороша.


	2. Chapter 2

Спустя пять дней Гарри все еще продолжал сверлить Драко свирепым взглядом. Драко не понимал, чем он недоволен, — крови было не так уж много. Вдобавок, массовая паника, последовавшая за открытием, что шендлпуфы умеют кусаться, была довольно забавная.

Хагриду потребовалось немало времени, чтобы всех успокоить и собрать класс на поле недалеко от своей хижины. Там они отпустили шендлпуфов, позволив зверькам закопаться в землю и ждать следующего полнолуния.

Драко привыкал к своему новому дому в Гриффиндоре. Был один неловкий момент, когда он подсыпал жуков-кровососов в кровати всем мальчикам-семикурсникам, за исключением себя. Финниган, Томас, Лонгботтом и Уизли обступили его, светя покусанными физиономиями, и Драко испытал странное чувство, ранее ему неведомое. Он решил, что это была вина. Обстановку разрядил Уизли, начав смеяться и заявив, что теперь знает, чем займется, когда в следующий раз его брат Перси явится домой с визитом. Остальные тоже разразились хохотом, и Драко решил, что, даже несмотря на то, что Уизли был... ну, Уизли, от него все же имелась какая-то польза.

С этого момента они взяли за правило охранять свои кровати и устраивать друг над другом приколы практического характера. Как ни удивительно, самым изобретательным оказался Невилл. Кто бы мог подумать, что растения обладают таким количеством крайне неприятных свойств.

Находиться в постоянном тонусе, ожидая подвоха от соседей по спальне, после долгих размышлений казалось Драко почти сносной альтернативой возвращению в Слизерин. Не менее замечательно было то, что ему удалось примирить Уизли со своими даже самыми вопиющими замыслами и кознями.

Грейнджер, однако, стали одолевать подозрения. 

Она знала, что что-то происходит, но не могла до конца разобраться, что именно. В последнее время она пристрастилась устраивать Драко проверки на предмет поведения в различных ситуациях.

— Предположим, ты видишь плачущую первокурсницу. Что ты будешь делать? — допытывалась Гермиона. 

Драко проглотил готовый вырваться автоматический ответ «засмеюсь и сделаю пометку, что любое придуманное мной издевательство работает превосходно» и вместо этого спросил:

— С какого факультета?

— Разве это имеет значение? — Гермиона выгнула бровь и пристально посмотрела на него. 

Упс. 

— Конечно, нет, — быстро исправился Драко, — но мне надо будет знать, куда отнести прелестное дитя, после того, как я возьму ее на руки и стану баюкать подобно крошке-младенцу. 

Обе брови Гермионы устремились вверх.

— Просто шучу, — слабым голосом проговорил Драко. — Я побегу и попытаюсь схватить того, кто мог ее расстроить. 

«Не выяснив прежде, как следует, полезную информацию о том, что это было и куда пошло», — добавил он про себя. 

Гермиона улыбнулась, и Драко перевел дыхание.

Он не мог винить Гермиону за ее недоверчивость. По общим сведениям, до того, как его мир перевернулся, он был этим обычным «придурочно храбрым, в сто раз лучше, чем вы все вместе взятые» гриффиндорцем. Теперь же он был слизеринцем в гриффиндорском обличии, и когда кто-то оскорблял его родной факультет, не мог просто так сидеть и слушать.

Как правило, ему удавалось сдерживать себя, но в утро матча между Слизерином и Рэйвенкло он потерял контроль. Был завтрак, и все факультеты находились в возбужденном состоянии. Малфой посмотрел на слизеринский стол, за которым кипело оживление, и почувствовал укол ревности. Слизеринцы собирались выиграть, учитывая выдающиеся навыки Поттера в качестве ловца, и тем самым завоевать межфакультетский кубок по квиддичу.

Поттер выглядел счастливым и с воодушевлением что-то рассказывал Крэббу и Гойлу, которые нагружали свои тарелки горами еды. Гарри выстроил цепочки из сосисок, обсуждая стратегию, но те были в миг отняты и сожраны его друзьями. Поттер начал было возмущаться, затем поднял глаза и прервался на середине фразы, перехватив устремленный на него изучающий взгляд Драко. Стоящий в зале гомон, казалось, померк, пока они пристально взирали друг на друга. Момент был испорчен чьим-то громким грубым возгласом рядом: 

— Разумеется, Слизерин победит. Поттер ведь жульничает.

Круто развернувшись, Драко увидел хаффлпаффца; его звали, кажется, Джастин, хотя Драко не был уверен, поскольку никогда не удостаивал хаффлпаффцев вниманием. Джастин рьяно разглагольствовал в компании своих друзей, а те кивали, поддакивая. 

— Поттер не жульничает, — пробормотал Драко. 

Головы повернулись в его сторону. 

— Что ты сказал, Малфой? — переспросил Джастин.

— Поттер не жульничает, — повторил Драко холодно и надменно, поднимаясь на ноги.

Хаффлпаффец выглядел слегка обескураженным такой защитой, но быстро оправился:

— Ну да, конечно. Как еще ты объяснишь, что он всегда ловит снитч?

Драко наклонился к Джастину. 

— Это может быть слишком сложно для твоего умишки, но тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что Поттер просто может быть крут? — его голос креп и становился громче. — Так крут, что ему не нужно жульничать. Так крут, что он, возможно, даже является одним из лучших игроков в квиддич, которые когда-либо летали?

Джастин забегал глазами по сторонам в поисках поддержки против такого стремительного натиска, но все его друзья были так же растеряны и ошеломлены защитой Малфоем Поттера. Не желая сдаваться, хаффлпаффец промямлил:

— Но он слизеринец. Слизеринцы всегда жульничают.

— Слизеринцы не всегда жульничают! — взревел Драко. — Слизеринцы жульничают, если такова необходимость. Или если думают, что это забавно. Или чтобы проверить, смогут ли они нарушить правила и уйти безнаказанными. Или даже в рамках более масштабного, более нечестного плана. Но слизеринцы не всегда жульничают!

В Большом Зале воцарилась абсолютная тишина, взгляды всех обратились к Драко. Даже Дамблдор, МакГонагалл и Снейп прервали свои таинственные перешептывания за столом преподавателей и уставились на него. Драко украдкой бросил взгляд на Поттера — тот сидел, пораженно раскрыв рот. 

Дамблдор неспешно поднялся из-за стола. 

— Мистер Малфой, благодарим вас за ваши поучительные свидетельствования касательно чести Слизерина и мастерства мистера Поттера в квиддиче. Теперь можете присаживаться. 

В гробовом молчании Драко медленно опустился на свое место рядом с Грейнджер. 

— А вот это было интересно, — сказала Гермиона.

***

Пару часов спустя, бредя к квиддичному полю в компании Уизли и Грейнджер, Драко все еще был подавлен.

— Взбодрись, Драко, — Рон подскочил к нему, волоча за собой сумку, которую Драко всучил ему перед выходом. — Не все думают, что ты съехал с катушек. Мы с Гермионой так не думаем. — Он взглянул на Гермиону и поправился: — Ну ладно, я так не думаю. 

Гермиона ласково коснулась локтя Драко:

— Это была весьма впечатляющая речь. Даже заставила меня почувствовать себя виноватой, как будто я до этого неверно судила о Слизерине. 

— И ты же знаешь Гермиону, — добавил Рон. — Она всегда за справедливое отношение ко всем. Ты бы видел, что она смастерила. 

Драко остановился и, склонив голову к плечу, посмотрел на Грейнджер. 

— О чем речь?

— Ничего особенного. Правда. 

Он протянул руку.

— Можно взглянуть?

Зардевшись, Гермиона достала из-за пазухи три круглых плоских предмета и вложила один в ладонь Драко. Это оказался зелено-серебряный значок с выгравированным на лицевой стороне лозунгом «Сообщество Сторонников Слизерина» и с изображением змеи, извивающейся вдоль кромки. 

— Она еще заколдовала их так, что, когда кто-то из Слизеринцев получает баллы, змея шипит, — сообщил Рон, распираемый от гордости за свою новую девушку.

Драко поднял взгляд на Гермиону. Она сделала значок для него. Значок. Он обожал значки. 

— Ты, — произнес он, глядя ей в глаза. — Ты богиня, слишком прекрасная, чтобы ходить по этой жалкой недостойной земле.

Широко улыбнувшись похвале, Гермиона забрала у Драко значок и, приколов к его мантии, наклонилась к самому его уху. 

— А ты, однажды, расскажешь мне, что здесь происходит. 

Когда они явились на стадион, Гермиона с Роном повернулись в сторону гриффиндорских трибун, но Драко даже не притормозил. Слизерин собирался победить, и Малфой просто обязан был наблюдать за этим с остальными слизеринцами. Его новые друзья переглянулись и последовали за ним на слизеринские места. 

Как только они вторглись на территорию Слизерина, Миллисента Булстроуд вскочила и преградила им путь. 

— И нахрена вас столько сюда приперлось? — прорычала она. 

Драко выдал свою самую обворожительную улыбку, которую считал просто убийственным оружием в своем арсенале, и указал на значок на своей груди. 

— Все в порядке, у нас значки, — заявил он, словно это все объясняло, и прошел мимо нее.

Миллисента поморгала ему вслед и поплелась на место. 

Заприметив свободное место рядом с Пэнси, Драко жестом показал своим крайне обеспокоенным друзьям следовать за ним и начал пробираться к Паркинсон, повелевая толпам мелких слизеринцев на пути убираться с его дороги. С глубоким удовлетворением он опустился рядом с Пэнси, которая смерила его враждебным взглядом. 

— Предполагается, что слизеринские трибуны защищены от вторжения низших существ. 

— Да, я в курсе, — кивнул Драко, — но из достоверных источников известно, что Профессор Снейп осуждает сбрасывание первокурсников с трибун, поэтому что мы можем поделать?

Пэнси округлила глаза, но затем сразу же недобро сощурилась. 

— Ты что здесь забыл?

Драко снисходительно улыбнулся. 

— Полагаю, тут собираются начать игру, — он указал на поле. — В нее играют набором мячей и она называется квиддич. Ты могла слышать о такой.

— Нет, я не это... — начала Пэнси, но была прервана горестным возгласом Драко:

— Вид отсюда совсем не тот! Уизли, садись сюда, а я займу твое место. 

Пожав плечами, Рон поднялся, и они с Драко поменялись местами. Теперь Рон сидел рядом с Пэнси, при этом угол обзора для Драко почти не изменился. 

— О, гораздо, гораздо лучше. Моя бессмертная благодарность тебе, Уизли, на ближайшие три минуты. Подай мою сумку. 

Покопавшись в протянутой Роном сумке, Драко начал извлекать из нее конфетное ассорти, пока Пэнси прилагала все усилия, чтобы продолжить допрос нарушителей. 

— Я спрашивала, зачем ты... Это что, шоколад?

Она уставилась на угощение в руке Драко. 

— Полагаю, так оно и есть. Не желаете ли отведать, мисс Паркинсон?

Загипнотизированная лакомством, Пэнси с трудом вернулась в реальность и помотала головой. 

— Нет, он, скорее всего, отравлен, или еще что-нибудь.

— Испортить шоколад? — вскричал Драко в притворном ужасе. — Никогда в жизни!

Он протянул Пэнси кусочек, и та впилась в него зубами, прикрыв глаза от наслаждения, стоило сладости достичь языка. 

— Я бы никогда не отравил шоколад, — продолжил Драко. — За исключением, пожалуй, лишь этого куска. 

Глядя на испуганно выпучившую глаза Пэнси, Драко засмеялся. 

— Разумеется, он не отравлен. Уизли, займись чем-нибудь полезным — проследи, чтобы мисс Паркинсон и ее друзья получили достаточно сладостей. Да, и про себя не забудь, бери все, что приглянется. 

Наклонившись к Драко, Гермиона прошептала:

— Что ж, ты одолел двух противников. 

— Погоди, сейчас будет третий, — ответил Драко, и в этот момент к ним подошел Блейз Забини. 

— Так, Малфой, это что, часть какого-то заговора? — осведомился слизеринец с подозрением. 

— Заговора? — Драко пренебрежительно фыркнул. — Гриффиндорцы не устраивают заговоров. Гриффиндорцы сломя голову бросаются туда, куда даже ангелы и идиоты, обладающие хоть крупицей мозгов, не осмелятся сунуться. Чем мы, как я понимаю, сейчас и занимаемся. 

Забини застыл, пытаясь осмыслить только что услышанное. Драко нетерпеливо замахал на него рукой. 

— Давай, Забини, иди. А то мне придется обсудить с мисс Булстроуд твою недавнюю выходку.

Забини запаниковал. 

— Откуда ты узнал, что я сделал?

— У меня свои источники, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Драко. — Давай, двигай. 

Гермиона проводила взглядом шустро удаляющегося Забини и повернулась к Драко:

— Что Блейз натворил?

— Понятия не имею. Но он постоянно что-нибудь устраивает, пытаясь привлечь внимание Булстроуд, по большей части, кардинально неверными способами. И время от времени заходит слишком далеко.

В ответ на непонимающий взгляд Гермионы Драко пояснил:

— Блейз еще на пятом курсе втрескался в Миллисенту Булстроуд. Ему не известно, но она, в свою очередь, втрескалась в него. Он делает все возможное, чтобы привлечь ее внимание, а она обеспокоена тем, что он может разозлиться, если она, скажем, врежет ему по физиономии, и делает все возможное, чтобы игнорировать его. Это заставляет его совершать все более вызывающие поступки. В общем, все это крайне занимательно. 

— Как печально, — произнесла Гермиона. — И до странности отталкивающе. 

— Да, не правда ли? Блейз со своими бабскими манерами и Миллисента со своей мужеподобностью. Судьба этой парочки определенно вершилась на ... Ну, не на небесах, а, скорее, в каком-нибудь месте с весьма неординарным взглядом на подбор родственных душ. 

— Ты собираешься сообщить им когда-нибудь?

— Честно говоря, я побаиваюсь. 

— Почему? — полюбопытствовала Гермиона. — Думаешь, они разозлятся на тебя за то, что ты не сказал раньше?

— Чепуха. Я опасаюсь, что они будут настолько благодарны, что назовут своего отпрыска в мою честь. Представь — мое имя в сочетании с чем-то, порожденным этими двумя, — Драко содрогнулся.

— Смотрите! — завопил Рон сквозь набитый в рот шоколад. — Команды выходят на поле. 

Команды Рэйвенкло и Слизерина начали занимать свои позиции. Поттер скользнул взглядом по слизеринским трибунам, отвел глаза, и сразу же уставился снова. Малфой широко помахал ему. 

— Хм, — задумчиво проговорил Драко мгновение спустя. — Возможно, за завтраком я неоправданно разошелся насчет поттеровских навыков. Кажется, он только что едва не навернулся с метлы.

***

— Я не могу поверить! — разорялась Гермиона, входя за Драко в гриффиндорскую гостиную. — Ты подал слизеринцам очень плохой образец для подражания!

— Я такой. Спасибо, что заметила. 

— А я думаю, что это было чертовски великолепно! — заявил Рон, падая в кресло. 

Гермиона испепелила его свирепым взглядом, затем вновь сосредоточилась на Драко. 

— Когда квиддичные кольца принялись танцевать, распевая «Слизерин рулит», это было ужасно. Но когда ты совершил этот невероятно опасный и незаконный поступок, наложив любовные чары на Снейпа и заставив его поцеловать МакГонагалл на глазах у всех... Омерзительно!

— Любовные чары относятся к запрещенной темной магии, — заметил Драко, — поэтому ты оскорбляешь меня своими намеками на то, что я мог бы быть пойман за этим занятием. Кроме того, ты бы предпочла, чтобы я заставил его целовать Дамблдора?

— Чертовски великолепно! — подал голос Рон, освежая в памяти произошедшее. — Хотя она явно собиралась разорвать его заклятием на маленькие кусочки, когда он попытался просунуть ей в рот язык. 

Схватив с ближайшего кресла подушку, Гермиона принялась колотить ею Рона по голове. Драко только собирался усесться и сполна насладиться представлением, как со стороны входа в гостиную послышался громкий стук.

Выглянув в коридор, Драко весьма удивился, обнаружив там Поттера, который явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. 

— Поттер, придурок, — поприветствовал его Драко. — Почему ты не отрываешься на слизеринской вечерине в честь победы, напиваясь, закидываясь кучей запрещенных веществ и предаваясь горячему крышесносному сексу?

По лицу Поттера начал расползаться румянец, и Драко прибавил:

— А, ну да, твой предпочитаемый объект уже занят, не так ли?

— Заткнись, Малфой, — буркнул Поттер. 

Драко схватился за грудь в драматичном жесте. 

— Ах, я ранен в самое сердце твоим остроумным замечанием. 

Рон перехватил руки Гермионы, прерывая ее воспитательную деятельность, и поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Гарри и Драко. 

— Это Поттер. Чего он хочет?

— Полагаю, он хочет, чтобы я заткнулся, — ответил Драко. 

— Он хочет, чтобы ты заткнулся? — переспросила Гермиона. — Он мне нравится. Зови его сюда. 

— Ну уж нет, — капризно отозвался Драко. — Поттер пришел, чтобы увидеть меня, и я не собираюсь делиться им с тобой, Грейнджер, у тебя нездоровые замашки. Посмотри, как ты третируешь бедного Уизли... И ему это нравится. 

Гермиона и Рон испуганно переглянулись. Драко проигнорировал их шокированные лица. 

— Что ж, не буду отвлекать вас от ваших сексуальных игрищ. Мы с Поттером удаляемся, пока вы окончательно его не развратили. 

Сцапав Гарри за запястье, Драко вышел из гостиной и направился вдоль по коридору. Они не успели далеко уйти, как Поттер выдернул руку. 

— Мне надо с тобой поговорить, Драко. 

— Это хорошо, потому что, если ты планировал зажать меня у стены и потискать, то, боюсь, я вынужден сказать «нет», ибо я не настолько легкодоступен. — Драко поразмышлял некоторое время, оценивающе присматриваясь к Гарри. — Впрочем, это вранье. Я легкодоступен. Можешь начинать меня зажимать. 

— Я не хочу тебя зажимать!

— Нет? Что ж, извини тогда, Поттер, но у тебя отвратительный вкус. Полагаю, в таком случае, ты не находишь меня привлекательным, а?

— Нет. Да. Нет... Послушай! Все, что я хотел узнать, это серьезно ли ты имел в виду то, что сказал утром. О том, что я действительно хороший игрок в квиддич. 

Драко стало интересно, неужели никто раньше не делал парню комплиментов. Поттер стоял беззвучно, ожидая ответа. Драко знал, что парой фраз мог бы уничтожить его самооценку, втоптать так глубоко, что тот бы уже не оправился. К сожалению, это было бы слишком просто. Драко не нравились простые вещи. 

— Да, Поттер, я был абсолютно серьезен. Ты великолепный игрок в квиддич. 

Гарри улыбнулся ему, и Драко почувствовал, словно входит в теплый дом после целого дня, проведенного на промозглом холоде. Он бы хотел закутаться в это ощущение и остаться так навсегда. Если бы только... Если бы только Поттер из его мира когда-нибудь так ему улыбался...

Драко отступил на шаг и махнул рукой. 

— Все, иди, Поттер. Наслаждайся празднованием победы. 

— Да, и не позволяй добраться до тебя никому из этих якобы милых юных девственниц, — напутствовал он уходящего по коридору Поттера. — Они все врут. Ты очнешься три дня спустя, привязанный к кровати, благоухая лавандовым маслом и улыбаясь как идиот. Не то чтобы это случалось со мной, к слову.

Поттер еще раз широко улыбнулся ему и ушел.

По какой-то необъяснимой причине Драко внезапно почувствовал себя очень одиноким.

***

Экзамены на ТРИТОН неумолимо приближались, и Драко делал все от него зависящее, чтобы получить лучшие оценки. Для начала, он пробрался в гостиную Рэйвенкло и умыкнул их конспекты, оставив взамен колдографии команд по квиддичу, купленные у Колина Криви, — колдографии, сделанные в душевых. Как ни странно, протеста по поводу такого обмена не последовало.

Затем он подбил Лонгботтома помочь стащить конспекты у Грейнджер, пока та прогуливалась с Уизли у озера, сообщив Невиллу, что просто собирается одолжить их на некоторое время, чтобы убедиться в их правильности. Не его вина, что кожа Лонгботтома окрасилась оранжевым, когда тот спровоцировал охранные заклинания Гермионы.

Очень печально, как мало некоторые люди доверяют своим товарищам. 

В качестве последней отчаянной меры, Драко учился. И не переставал оплакивать свою судьбу, будучи в полной уверенности, что, находись он в своем родном мире, этого удалось бы избежать.

Библиотека была забита студентами, готовящимися к экзаменам, и Драко просканировал столы на предмет свободного места. Уизли и Грейнджер с удобством расположились в гостиной Гриффиндора, пожирая друг друга глазами, и Драко решил сменить обстановку. Терри Бут из Рэйвенкло заметил его и показал на свободное место рядом с собой, но Драко при виде висящей на стене рядом с Терри картины отрицательно покачал головой. 

На картине был изображен его отец. В первый раз он натолкнулся на такой портрет, когда разыскивал информацию о возможных причинах смены его миров, и был поражен тем, что Люциус Малфой красуется на видном месте в Хогвартсе. Только тогда Драко вспомнил, что в этом мире это имело смысл, ведь Люциус здесь считался героем.

Портрет взирал на него с презрительной усмешкой, и это выражение было настолько знакомо Драко, что сердце его сжалось. Сила привычки заставила его выпрямить спину, открыто посмотреть в глаза картине и вернуть ответную усмешку. 

— Библиотеки не совсем твой стиль, а, отец? — заметил Драко. — Какая жалость, что в Хогвартсе нет притонов, чтобы тебе там царствовать. 

— Что, больше не хнычешь, жаждая отцовского признания? — ответил портрет, холодно улыбнувшись. 

— Я тебя умоляю. Малфои не хнычут. Хотя мне любопытно посмотреть на твою реакцию, если я спалю твою рамочку. 

Изображение Люциуса изумленно поглядело на него пару секунд, после чего одобрительно кивнуло:

— Что ж, может, ты и достоин фамилии Малфой, в конце концов. 

Драко просто повернулся к картине спиной и зашагал прочь.

Несмотря на то, что он пережил первую встречу с портретом без особых потерь, желания повторять сей опыт у него не было. Драко отвел взгляд от Терри и проследовал вглубь библиотеки. За последним столом, в тени книжных полок обнаружился Поттер. Он сидел один, без своих дружков Крэбба и Гойла, что не удивляло. Это была одна из общеизвестных аксиом: солнце встает на востоке, солнце садится на западе, Крэбб и Гойл никогда не учатся. Также аксиомой являлось то, что Крэбб и Гойл были идиотами. 

Приземлившись на место рядом с Поттером, Драко провел несколько минут, аккуратно раскладывая перед собой книги, свитки и перья. Задумавшись на секунду, он переорганизовал книги и свитки, разместив их по дисциплинам. Когда он начал выравнивать перья, сортируя их по цвету, Гарри наконец заговорил: 

— Большинство людей, вообще-то, открывают книги, когда занимаются. 

Драко фыркнул. 

— Малфои не «большинство людей». 

Поизучав содержимое стола, он потребовал:

— Поттер, поменяйся со мной конспектами по Зельям. 

— Зачем? — нахмурился Гарри. 

— Я пролил Стирающее зелье на свои, и теперь мне нужен неиспорченный вариант. 

— И ты хочешь мои конспекты? Забудь. 

— Снейп все равно не будет тебя строго оценивать. Давай, побудь добрым слугой и дай мне свои записи. 

Поттер выпрямился на стуле и раздраженно посмотрел на Малфоя.

— Я тебе не слуга. 

— Мда, полагаю, нет, — вздохнул Драко. — Для слуги ты слишком вольнодумен. Ладно, можешь быть пажом. 

Поттер разозлился. 

— Знаешь, Малфой, хоть мы с тобой прежде никогда не разговаривали, ты мне не нравился. Сейчас, когда я с тобой пообщался, ты мне по-прежнему не нравишься.

— Мы с тобой никогда не разговаривали? — шокированно переспросил Драко. — Даже чтобы переброситься парочкой оскорблений в качестве прелюдии к катанию по полу в схватке?

Поттер начал осторожно отодвигать свой стул подальше от Драко. 

— Нет. 

— Никаких дуэлей? Никаких дурацких розыгрышей, блестящих на стадии задумки и проваливавшихся на этапе исполнения?

Поттер отодвинулся еще дальше. 

— Нет. 

— Никаких проклятий? Никаких совместных наказаний в Запретном Лесу? Никакого идиотского и унизительного отказа от моей дружбы?

— Крэбб, Гойл и я иногда врезались в тебя при входе и выходе из класса. 

Покачав головой, Драко скорбно изрек:

— Грустно, Поттер, очень, очень грустно. 

— Эй, я сбил тебя с метлы в последнем матче по квиддичу, — вспомнил Поттер. 

— Нарочно или случайно? — с подозрением уточнил Драко. 

— Эм... Случайно.

Скрестив руки на груди, Драко окинул Гарри изучающим взглядом. 

— Что ж, в таком случае, в нашем списке дел накопилось довольно много. Предлагаю начать с оскорблений. Ты, Поттер, самое жалкое подобие слизеринца, которое я когда-либо видел. 

— Хорошо, а из тебя выходит довольно паршивый гриффиндорец. 

Драко просиял. 

— О, благодарю. Полагаю, это самая приятная вещь, которую мне кто-либо говорил.

Поттер испустил протяжный вздох, закипая. 

— Здесь мы должны начать вместе кататься по полу?

— Терпение. Я никогда не катаюсь по полу после первого оскорбления. 

— Ты неописуемо раздражающий, надоедливый и отталкивающий паскудный тип. 

— Ничего себе, Гарри, ты совершенствуешься! Это было почти достойное оскорбление. Продолжай в том же духе и не успеешь оглянуться, как мы окажемся на полу. 

Гарри решил, что будет лучше, если он замолчит и займется учебой.

***

Посмотрев поверх своих свитков, Драко с удивлением заметил, что уже поздно и библиотека почти опустела. Поттер тихо посапывал рядом, положив голову на стол. Драко очень манило желание оставить Гарри проснуться здесь утром в озере из слюней, но вместо этого он решил поддаться своему первому инстинкту.

Бесшумно выскользнув из-за стола, он взялся за спинку поттеровского стула и резко дернул, переворачивая стул и опрокидывая Гарри на пол. 

Поттер издал дикий вопль и, немного повозившись, поднялся на ноги. 

— Что это было? — выдохнул он, озираясь по сторонам. 

— Должно быть, тебе приснился кошмар, и ты свалился со стула, — бесстрастно ответил Драко. — Весьма неуклюже с твоей стороны. 

— А. 

Драко пришло в голову, что, даже несмотря на то, что этот Поттер являлся слизеринцем, он был намного легковернее своей гриффиндорской версии. В своем мире Драко, вне всяких сомнений, держал Поттера в тонусе, делал его более бдительным, что даже могло поспособствовать засранцу одолеть Волдеморта. И что, разве хоть кто-нибудь поблагодарил Драко за это? Ни хрена подобного!

— Думаю, мы пропустили ужин. Не знаю, как ты, а я собираюсь пойти на кухню и раздобыть чего-нибудь пожрать, — сказал Драко, собирая свои вещи со стола и разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти. 

Поттер быстро похватал свои книги. 

— Я тоже проголодался. 

Вместе они покинули библиотеку и, спустившись по лестнице, миновали поворот. Драко хотел было двинуться дальше вниз, когда Поттер ухватил его за руку. 

— Так быстрее, — он указал на коридор справа. 

— Конечно, быстрее, — согласился Драко, — если тебя устраивает перспектива быть пойманным. Этот коридор, а также следующий почти всегда патрулируются преподавателями. Ты что, не знал? Крэ... В смысле, я выяснил это в первую же неделю первого курса. 

— Обычно, меня не заботит, что меня могут поймать. 

Драко остановился и изумленно посмотрел на него. 

— Со сколькими именно преподавателями ты кувыркаешься, Поттер?

— Я не это имел в виду! — воскликнул Гарри громче, чем следовало. Драко шикнул на него, и Поттер прибавил значительно тише: — У нас с Крэббом и Гойлом есть кое-что полезное. 

Приподняв бровь, Драко молча смотрел на Гарри, ожидая дальнейших объяснений. Слегка покраснев, тот продолжил:

— Это мантия-невидимка, понятно? Мой отец сказал, что ему от нее никакого толку, и отдал ее мне.

Мантия-невидимка. У Гарри Поттера была мантия-невидимка. Внезапно многие события, происходившие на протяжении семи лет в Хогвартсе, наполнились смыслом. 

Драко дал Поттеру затрещину.

— Ай! Это еще за что?

— Ты заслужил! — прошипел Драко.

— Чем?

— Вообще... В принципе. 

Потирая голову, Гарри с опаской посмотрел на Драко. 

— Ты стал психопатом, когда я сбил тебя с метлы, или же всегда им был?

— Больше оскорблений? Ты пытаешься совершенствоваться ради меня? Я тронут, — сказал Драко и продолжил путь к кухне. 

— Да, ты точно тронут, — пробормотал Гарри, следуя за ним. — Умом.

Добравшись до кухни, Драко с удовольствием выяснил, что домовые эльфы более чем счастливы побегать вокруг и понатаскать ему с Поттером различной снеди. Один эльф, Доппи, или Гоппи, или что-то вроде того, все порывался поговорить, называя его «Хозяин Драко», вместо того, чтобы принести вторую порцию шоколадного пудинга, которую Драко заказывал.

— Вы не должны здесь быть, Хозяин Драко. Вы должны уйти, — причитал эльф. 

— Всенепременно. Мы уйдем сразу же, как я прикончу вот это, — заверил Драко, наконец получив свой пудинг и вгрызаясь в него. 

Эльф закивал. 

— Хорошо. Хогвартс опасный. Дом — вот где вы должны быть. 

Гарри и Драко переглянулись. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду под «опасный»? — спросил Гарри.

— Плохое, ужасное грядет. Надвигается на Хогвартс. Оно скоро будет здесь. 

— Как скоро? Я успею доесть мой пудинг?

— Нельзя шутить, Хозяин Драко. Это случится в полнолуние, многие умрут.

Драко откусил еще кусочек. 

— Как ты можешь так спокойно сидеть и есть? — в голосе Гарри сквозил страх. — Добби только что сообщил нам, что меньше, чем через неделю, Хогвартс подвергнется атаке. 

— А чего париться? — пожал плечами Драко. — Ты, как всегда, выскочишь, сделаешь свое дело и спасешь нас всех. 

Драко поднял взгляд. Поттер сидел, уставившись на него с открытым ртом. 

Этот Гарри никогда не был героем, вспомнил Драко. 

— О, — сказал он. — Проклятье.


	3. Chapter 3

— Мы собираемся делать что? — переспросил Гарри, не в силах поверить тому, что только что услышал.

— Шпионить за Дамблдором, — спокойно отозвался Драко, роясь в поттеровском сундуке в спальне Слизерина. — И за всеми преподавателями, вообще-то. Так, где эта твоя мантия-невидимка?

Гарри оттеснил Драко, отыскал мантию и протянул ее Малфою. С инфернальным ликованием тот сразу же принялся изучать находку, помещая руку под мантию и завороженно наблюдая, как она исчезает.

— Я не понимаю, почему именно мы должны этим заниматься.

— А кто еще? Какой-нибудь Рэйвенкловец? Хаффлпаффец? Я тебя умоляю! — Драко повертел мантию. — О, сколько всего я мог бы сделать с ее помощью. Ты когда-нибудь подглядывал в душевой за девочками?

— Нет. Почему вообще кто-то должен этим заниматься? Я уверен, взрослые со всем разберутся. Может, даже подключится Министерство.

— Министерство не способно в принципе с чем-либо разобраться, даже если к этому будет прилагаться буклет с инструкцией, — Лицо Драко озарила демоническая ухмылка. — Ты когда-нибудь подглядывал в душевой за мальчиками?

— Нет. Дамблдор!

— Ты подглядывал в душевой за Дамблдором? Поттер, ты — маленький больной извращенец.

— Нет! Я имел в виду, что Дамблдор все уладит. Он вроде как могущественный волшебник.

— Никогда не видел, чтобы он действительно что-то улаживал. Как думаешь, Грейнджер и Уизли должны пойти с нами? — Драко придирчиво осмотрел мантию. — Что-то она маловата для четверых.

— Ты можешь убрать ее хотя бы на минуту и обратить на меня свое внимание? — раздраженно рявкнул Поттер.

Драко бережно повесил мантию на спинку стула и развернулся к Гарри. Однако тот, получив его внимание, кажется, растерял все слова. Он начал мерить шагами комнату.

— Ты впутываешь нас во что-то опасное, Драко. Я... Я на это не подписывался.

Драко имел кое-какие сведения о Гарри из своего мира. Благодаря Джинни Уизли, не устававшей живописать свое спасение, он знал все о Тайной Комнате. Он был среди зрителей, когда в финале Турнира Трех Волшебников Поттера унес прочь портключ. Разгром в Министерстве и арест его отца были во всех газетах. Некоторые другие события, имевшие место быть, еще когда им было по одиннадцать лет, наводили на мысль, что год за годом Гарри сражался с Лордом Волдемортом. Он был Мальчиком-Который-Выжил, в конце концов.

Только Драко никогда прежде не задумывался, что у Гарри просто-напросто могло не быть выбора.

— Ты прав, — тихо проговорил он. — Ты не нанимался добровольцем.

Подобрав мантию, он взглянул на Гарри.

— Не возражаешь, если я ее позаимствую? Только, чтобы последить, ни для чего больше.

Гарри кивнул. Зажав мантию в руке, Драко покинул спальню Поттера и, выйдя из слизеринской гостиной, направился в сторону башни Гриффиндора. Он собирался сделать что-то по-идиотски геройское. Драко никогда не подозревал, что гриффиндорские качества заразны.

Он только надеялся, что если ему начнет нравиться красно-золотое цветовое сочетание, кто-нибудь прикончит его и избавит от мучений.

***

Драко затаился в коридоре возле учительской, поджидая, пока кто-нибудь откроет дверь, чтобы он мог проскользнуть внутрь.  
Он подумывал посвятить Грейнджер и Уизли в свои намерения, но потом решил этого не делать. Они, скорее всего, захотели бы отправиться с ним, а под мантией явно не было места для троих. Даже двоим было бы тесновато. Он сомневался, что один из них согласится делать что-либо без другого, поэтому пойти в одиночку оставалось единственным вариантом.

После небольшой прогулки по хаффлпаффской территории, где он заколдовал барсука над камином отмачивать скабрезные шутки про Джастина Финч-Флетчли, Драко устремился к учительской, решив, что кабинет Дамблдора слишком неприступен для вступления на стезю шпионажа.

Заслышав поспешные шаги, доносящиеся из холла, Драко распластался по стене, лелея надежду, что, кто бы это ни был, он откроет дверь в учительскую пошире. Когда из-за поворота вылетел Поттер, сжимая в руке клочок пергамента, Драко остолбенел.

— Малфой? — шепотом позвал Гарри, озираясь по сторонам.

Он сверился с пергаментом в руках, после чего уставился прямо на Драко.

— Малфой?

Поттер сделал несколько шагов в его сторону. Когда он оказался совсем близко, Драко рванулся вперед, схватил его и затащил под мантию.

— Как ты нашел меня? — зашипел Драко Гарри в ухо.

Он был прав. Под мантией двоим было действительно тесно. Даже прижатый к поттеровской груди, Драко не был в полной уверенности, что они скрыты целиком.

— Я воспользовался этим, — пояснил Гарри, протягивая пергамент, Драко взял его в руки. — Это принадлежало отцу. Сириус, мой крестный, отыскал ее и вручил мне в начале учебы в Хогвартсе.

Это было похоже на карту школы, но что-то в ней было не так.

— Что это за линии? — показал Драко.

— Это секретные проходы. И видишь? Точки обозначают людей, чтобы я мог определить, где они находятся. Вот как я тебя нашел.

У Гарри Поттера была карта. Карта, показывающая секретные проходы. Карта, показывающая, где кто находится.

Драко дал Поттеру затрещину.

— Ай! За что ты меня ударил?

— Вообще. В принципе.

Гарри сердито потер голову.

— Каким образом твои принципы постоянно велят меня бить?

Драко проигнорировал его, внимательно изучая карту. Похоже, несколько учителей и Дамблдор в этот момент были в учительской, что наводило на закономерный вопрос: не проходило ли там какое-то собрание. Внезапно движение одной из точек привлекло внимание Драко.

— Тихо. Сюда идет Снейп.

Драко поспешно сунул карту в карман, и они беззвучно наблюдали за тем, как Снейп приближается к учительской. Стоило профессору войти внутрь, как Гарри выбросил вперед руку и поймал закрывающуюся дверь. Они стремительно скользнули в комнату и незаметно проползли по стеночке в угол.

Помещение было просторным, с темными панелями на стенах и деревянными стульями. У одной из стен возвышался шкаф для мантий. Среди стульев не было ни одного парного, и Драко подивился, почему при всей совокупности имеющихся колдовских знаний, никому не пришло в голову изобрести вменяемое заклинание для декорирования помещений.

Директор был здесь, в компании МакГонагалл, Спраут и Ваксингтон. Дамблдор попивал чай, рядом красовалась полная тарелка пирожков. Он улыбнулся вошедшему Снейпу, который едва удостоил его кивком в знак приветствия, присаживаясь рядом с МакГонагалл.

Взгляд Дамблдора скользнул по углу, где прятались Драко с Гарри, и Драко был практически уверен, что их вот-вот обнаружат. Он сильнее отодвинулся назад, и Поттер оказался зажат между ним и стеной. Они стояли под мантией так близко, что дыхание Гарри касалось его уха и щеки, и Драко чувствовал спиной грудь Поттера.

Через какое-то мгновение Дамблдор отвел взгляд.

— Северус, как продвигается исследование?

— Плохо. Я не выяснил ничего, чего бы мы и так не знали.

— А вы точно уверены? — подала голос профессор Спраут. — Ведь может так быть, что мы паникуем из-за того, чего вообще не случится.

— Все знаки на лицо, — Снейп потер лоб ладонью, как будто пытаясь стереть головную боль. — И было бы глупо их игнорировать. Чертов Люциус! Нельзя было быть на пару секунд попроворнее?

При имени отца Драко резко втянул в себя воздух. Гарри схватил его за руку, готовый предотвратить любое возможное движение, хотя это было и необязательно.

— Северус, человек погиб, спасая Волшебный мир. Не стоит попирать его память, браня за нехватку времени.

Дамблдор отхлебнул чаю, затем вновь обратился к Снейпу:

— Что насчет создания зелья, скрывающего происхождение того, кто его выпьет? Есть успехи?

— Никаких. Я был уверен, что может сработать модифицированная версия Многосущного зелья, но мне не удалось подобрать нужную формулу. Если бы только у меня было больше времени...

— Министерство могло бы... — начала профессор Ваксингтон, но Снейп перебил ее.

— Эти министерские дебилы отказываются верить, что существует какая-либо угроза. Они продолжают отрицать, что Волдеморт мог выпустить такое чудовищное проклятие, и тем более, что оно скоро придет в исполнение. К тому времени, как они осознают степень своей некомпетентности, будет уже слишком поздно что-либо предпринимать против Прогискора [1].

Учителя принялись обсуждать всяческие провалы Министерства и различных политических деятелей, и Драко обнаружил, что уделяет все меньше внимания происходящему перед собой и все больше — телу позади себя. Ладонь Поттера все еще покоилась у него на руке, но теперь пальцы легонько двигались, почти с лаской.

Воздух под мантией слишком нагрелся, чтобы оставаться комфортным, решил Драко. Иначе как еще объяснить тот факт, что ему, кажется, стало затруднительно дышать?

Драко еще раз попытался сфокусироваться на том, что говорят учителя. Они, судя по всему, пришли к единодушному мнению, что неважно, намеренно или по глупости, но Министерство ничем не поможет.

— Тогда мы должны приложить все усилия, чтобы обезопасить детей, — подытожила МакГонагалл. — Охранные заклинания выдержат, Альбус?

— Какое-то время, да. Но до тех пор, пока в стенах Хогвартса находятся дети Малфоев, Крэббов, Гойлов, Уизли, Поттеров, Лонгботтомов и остальных, Прогискор всегда будет поблизости.

Велев Снейпу продолжить работу над зельем, пока остальные незаметно займутся укреплением охранных чар, Дамблдор завершил встречу. Поникнув духом, преподаватели стали расходиться, и в комнате остались только Дамблдор со Снейпом.

— Северус, когда мы в последний раз обсуждали наш другой важный вопрос, я был очень встревожен тем, что ты собирался действовать поспешно и необдуманно.

— Я должен был хоть что-то предпринять. Наши предыдущие усилия очевидным образом пошли коту под хвост. Несколько лет назад вы стояли в стороне и ничего не делали, и это привело к катастрофе. Я бы очень не хотел, чтобы такая ситуация повторилась.

— Тебе надо иметь больше веры в людей, мой дорогой друг, — Дамблдор с грустью покачал головой.

— Она приходит только после проверки опытом.

Драко мало представлял, о чем они говорят. Он слегка повернул голову, намереваясь узнать, понимает ли Поттер, и был неприятно удивлен, увидев, что тот стоял, впившись жадным взглядом в профессора Снейпа. Злость захлестнула Драко. Это ему должно было предназначаться такое внимание — никак не Снейпу! Часть его желала завопить «Моё, моё, моё!»

Снедаемый приступом собственничества, он сделал небольшое движение и примостился задницей прямо на поттеровский пах.  
У Гарри вырвался короткий вздох.

Заухмылявшись, Драко двинулся еще раз и был встречен заметно окрепшей выпуклостью. Его руки поползли назад и прошлись вверх-вниз по бедрам Гарри, после чего устроились у него на ягодицах.

Продолжая прижиматься к Поттеру все теснее, Драко мог слышать, что Дамблдор и Снейп все еще разговаривают, их голоса доносились теперь как будто бы издалека. Он почувствовал, как осторожные пальцы легли ему на живот, и поощрил такую инициативу еще одной ухмылкой. Слегка отклонившись, он положил голову на плечо позади себя. Когда губы Поттера очутились на его шее, Драко не сдержал низкий стон.

Проклятье.

Дамблдор и Снейп резко прервали разговор и уставились прямо в тот угол, где Драко с Гарри застыли, сокрытые под мантией.  
Снейп нахмурился, его глаза нехорошо сощурились. Дамблдор, однако, улыбался.

— Я так понимаю, Пивз пытается устроить нам один из своих розыгрышей. — Директор взял Снейпа за локоть и начал подталкивать его к выходу. — Предлагаю поскорее удалиться и испортить тот сюрприз, который он мог заготовить.

Снейп повернулся к Дамблдору.

— Прежде чем мы уйдем, я должен знать, собираетесь ли вы мешать моим планам?

— Я не буду вмешиваться, — отрицательно покачал головой Дамблдор. — Но думаю, что и твое участие не потребуется. Уверен, ситуация разрешается даже сейчас, пока мы говорим.

— Я очень в этом сомневаюсь. Мальчику нужен наставник.

— Или же хороший друг.

Фыркнув, Снейп открыл дверь.

— Что крайне затруднительно, учитывая ту компанию, которой он себя окружает.

Дверь за ними захлопнулась, и Драко с Гарри остались в учительской одни.

Драко сорвал с себя мантию и глубоко вдохнул свежий воздух.

— Я уже начал опасаться, что они сцепились языками на всю ночь.

Он обернулся с удивлением увидел на лице Гарри мученическое выражение.

— Что случилось?

Гарри отступил.

— Мне надо идти.

— Идти? Я надеялся, мы проведем немного времени вместе.

Драко приблизился и провел пальцами по его руке.

Гарри отпрянул.

— Не трогай меня. Просто... Просто оставь меня в покое.

Развернувшись, он рывком распахнул дверь и выбежал прочь.

— Гарри?

Поттер повернул за угол и скрылся, Драко проводил его взглядом.

Когда он скатал мантию в комок и побрел обратно в гриффиндорскую башню, его накрыла тоска.

Поттер его отверг. Опять.

***

— Вы точно уверены, что это был Прогискор? — вопрошала Гермиона, глядя на Гарри и Драко, сидящих напротив нее за столом в библиотеке.

— И в третий раз, да, — Драко украдкой взглянул на Гарри, который, казалось, задался целью отпечатать на сетчатке глаза древесный узор столешницы.

Этим утром Драко вкратце поведал Гермионе и Рону о творящихся событиях, о разговоре с Глобби и о слежке за Снейпом и Дамблдором. Друзья явно были огорчены тем, что он не поделился с ними раньше, и в значительной степени обеспокоены тем фактом, что компанию ему составили не они, а Гарри Поттер.

Было решено устроить после ужина собрание в библиотеке. Чуть позже, войдя в класс Зельеварения, Драко попробовал передать эту информацию Поттеру. Однако, стоило ему приблизиться и наклониться к его уху, как тот резко отстранился. Предпринять еще одну попытку помешал Снейп, который рыкнул на Драко, велев сесть на место, и все занятие не спускал с него глаз.

Стоя после урока в коридоре, Драко поджидал, пока появится Поттер. Тот вышел вместе с Крэббом и Гойлом, которые расположились по бокам Гарри и смахивали больше на телохранителей, чем на друзей.

Драко преградил им дорогу.

— Подвинься, Малфой, или я подвину тебя, — угрожающе прорычал Гойл.

— Мне только надо переговорить с Поттером на пару минут.

Крэбб свирепо посмотрел на него.

— Не думаю, что он хочет с тобой говорить.

— Поттер... Гарри, это важно.

Гарри поднял взгляд на Драко.

— Прекрасно. Валяй.

Тот многозначительно поглядел на Крэбба с Гойлом.

— Наедине.

— Все, что ты хочешь сказать, ты можешь говорить при моих друзьях. — Гарри скрестил руки на груди и застыл в выжидательной позе.

Драко понизил голос и как можно более интимно произнес:

— Помнишь тот вечер? Тот разговор, когда мы ужинали вдвоем. Я думал об этом... Много думал.

Драко изобразил смущенную улыбку, от чего лицах Крэбба и Гойла нарисовалось одинаковое выражение людей, страдающих от внезапного удара в живот.

— И то, что мы делали прошлой ночью, это так много для меня значит. Но этого было мало, слишком мало. Мне нужно видеть тебя снова. Сегодня вечером. После ужина, у того стола в библиотеке, где мы с тобой... ну, я уверен, ты помнишь.

— Э-э... Может, нам оставить вас наедине? — запинаясь, предложил Гойл.

— О, вы двое можете присоединиться к нам, если желаете. Гермиона с Уизли тоже примут участие.

Крэбб и Гойл отодвинулись от него на пару шагов. Драко ухмыльнулся. Гарри же посмотрел на него с отвращением.

— Мы придем, — отрезал он.

— Отлично.

Драко повернулся спиной к троице и отправился на следующий урок. Уходя, он услышал голос Гойла:

— Гарри, нас только что пригласили на оргию?

Теперь Гойл и Крэбб сидели за столом напротив Поттера и выглядели смутно разочарованными.

— Никогда не слышал о Прогискоре, — буркнул Крэбб.

— Готов поспорить, о ванне ты тоже никогда не слышал, — вставил Рон.

— Рон, нет, — осадила его Гермиона.

— Что? Я даже не знаю, почему эти двое вообще сюда приперлись.

— Они друзья, — сказали Драко и Гарри одновременно и переглянулись.

— В смысле, друзья Поттера, — быстро поправился Драко. — К тому же, они были названы среди тех, кому грозит опасность. Это их право. Вообще-то, единственный, чье имя также упоминалось и кого здесь нет, это Лонгботтом, а вот о Грейнджер речи вообще не шло. Я бы предложил махнуть их местами, но сомневаюсь, что взрывание котлов — это именно то, что нам сейчас требуется.

— Дело в том, — продолжила Гермиона, отчаянно пытаясь вернуть обсуждение в нужное русло, — что о Прогискоре вообще никто не слышал. Я потратила в исследованиях большую часть дня и не нашла абсолютно ничего.

— Ты смотрела в Запретной секции? — тихо спросил Гарри.

Гермиона нахмурилась.

— Нам туда нельзя. Она потому и называется запретной.

Склонив голову на бок, Драко окинул ее внимательным взглядом.

— Разве ты не староста? Уверен, ты можешь пробраться туда и немного оглядеться.

— Если я могу это сделать, Драко, то, руководствуясь данной логикой, то же самое можешь сделать и ты, раз ты староста.

Драко выпрямился на стуле так резко, что едва не потерял равновесие, и возопил:

— Я староста?! Я думал, это Уизли староста!

Рон вытаращил глаза, но Драко проигнорировал его.

— Почему мне никто об этом не сообщил? Подумать только, я уже давно мог бы ходить и повелевать всем вокруг исполнять мои приказания.

— И это сильно отличается от твоего обычного поведения? — прокомментировал Гарри.

— Нет, но так у меня были бы на это официальные полномочия. Почему у меня нет собственной комнаты? И мой значок старосты. Где мой значок?

Рон откашлялся.

— Ты сказал, что хочешь остаться со своими друзьями и что значок — это показуха.

— Но... Показуха это же отлично. — Покачав головой, Драко с отвращением констатировал: — Я действительно был настоящим гриффиндорским идиотом.

Крэбб, Гойл и Поттер забормотали, выражая согласие с этим заявлением, а Грейнджер и Уизли слегка оскорбились.

— Хорошо, если в Запретной секции есть информация о Прогискоре, то как мне ее достать? — поинтересовалась Гермиона. — Я не могу просто так войти туда.

— Ты можешь воспользоваться моей мантией-невидимкой, — предложил Гарри.

— Думаю, ты сможешь просто так войти туда, — медленно произнес Драко. — Вы все сможете, если устроить подходящий отвлекающий маневр.

Он обернулся к Гарри.

— Как считаешь, Поттер, ты готов покататься со мной по полу в схватке?

***

Менее часа спустя Драко передал Гермионе мантию-невидимку на случай, если диверсия не сработает. Остальным предполагалось быть самим по себе.

Гермиона проинстуктировала Крэбба, Гойла и Рона, где следует искать нужные книги и какие разделы могут быть полезными. Они вчетвером расположились поближе к Запретной секции, изображая полнейшую невинность, что для Крэбба и Гойла было почти невыполнимой задачей, а Гарри и Драко заняли позицию в коридоре на выходе из библиотеки.

— И из-за чего нам полагается драться? — прошептал Гарри.

— Предоставь это мне. У меня имеется кое-какой опыт в таких делах.

Гарри как-то странно посмотрел на него, но промолчал. Парадоксальность момента заключалась в том, что, несмотря на добрую половину жизни, проведенную в стычках с Поттером, сейчас Драко ощущал некоторую неловкость, заваривая все это.

Сделав глубокий вздох, он пихнул Поттера к стене.

— Я думал, слизеринцы должны быть изворотливы. Но не знал, что среди вас одни трусы.

— Я не трус! — Поттер толкнул Драко в ответ значительно сильнее, чем тот ожидал. Выглядел он тоже намного злее, чем должен был.

В узком коридоре начали собираться зрители, но Драко усиленно делал вид, что их не замечает.

— Ты испугался. Ты сбежал. От меня.

Несмотря на то, что этой стычке полагалось быть наигранной, Драко почувствовал, что настоящий гнев заполняет его при воспоминании о том, как Поттер оставил его одного в учительской. Он схватил Поттера за грудки и приложил об стену второй раз.

— В чем дело? Я для тебя недостаточно высок или сальноволос?

Глаза Гарри сузились.

— Заткнись, Малфой.

— Или, может быть, это из-за того, что ко мне не прилагается нужное тебе родительское неодобрение? Ты же так жаждешь сказать папочке, чтобы он засунул себе в задницу то, как ты засовываешь себе...

Кулак Гарри врезался Драко в челюсть.

Драко оступился и, не выпуская мантии соперника, повалился на пол, утягивая его за собой. Перекувырнувшись, он подмял под себя разъяренного, сопротивляющегося Поттера.

Когда они перекатились, собравшаяся толпа отступила, освобождая им пространство. До Драко донёсся голос мадам Пинс, которая призывала учеников разойтись, но было сомнительно, что кто-либо ее послушает. Некоторые уже начали сопровождать их удары подбадривающими криками.

Единственная проблема была в том, что Драко сдерживал силу, а Гарри нет. Рванувшись, Малфой схватил запястья Поттера и прижал к полу.

— Помни, это все не всерьез, — наклонившись, прошептал он.

— Да неужели?

Гарри вырвал руки из захвата и оттолкнул Драко назад, перекатываясь и оказываясь сверху. Драко закрыл лицо от посыпавшихся на него ударов.

— Я никому не позволю себя использовать и кидать! — прорычал Гарри. — Никому. Я докажу тебе. Я всем докажу.

В жесте отчаяния Драко обхватил Гарри за затылок, притянул к себе и, подавшись вперед, накрыл его рот своим.

Все замерли.

Гарри прекратил сражаться и пораженно застыл.

Подбадривающие выкрики заглохли, превратившись в неверящее молчание.

Единственное, что продолжало двигаться, был рот Драко. Он неистово целовал Поттера. Прервавшись, чтобы сделать вдох, он скользнул губами по щеке Гарри, затем вновь вернулся к его рту. Зубами слегка прихватил его нижнюю губу, и это вывело Поттера из ступора, заставив отпрянуть.

— Не собирался тебя кидать, — тихо произнес Драко, — хотя часть про «использовать» звучит интересно.

Он выпустил затылок Гарри и провел рукой по его плечу, по крепкой груди.

— Может, даже буду не против, чтобы мной самим попользовались.

На лице Поттера появилось ожесточенное выражение, и, резко наклонившись, он впился в Драко ответным поцелуем.

Ряды стопившихся вокруг учеников наконец потеснились, пропуская мадам Пинс.

— Мальчики, коридор не место для... — При виде происходящего она осеклась и через мгновение взревела: — Немедленно прекратить!

Гарри и Драко с неохотой разлепились и поднялись на ноги.

— Что это за представление? — требовательно осведомилась мадам Пинс пронзительным голосом.

— Приношу свои извинения, — сказал Драко, проваливая попытку спрятать самодовольную ухмылку. — Поттер, этот неуклюжий придурок, упал, и я спасал его, делая искусственное дыхание «изо рта в рот».

Библиотекарь с суровым видом скрестила руки на груди.

— При падении не делается искусственное дыхание.

— Разве? — притворно изумился Драко. — Полагаю, что при растяжении и головной боли оно тоже не делается? Теперь понятно, почему все напрашивались ко мне в напарники на уроках по оказанию Маггловской Первой Медицинской Помощи.

Мадам Пинс смерила его испепеляющим взглядом.

— Вы двое, идите отсюда. Живо! — Обернувшись к продолжавшим кучковаться вокруг ученикам, она замахала на них руками, разгоняя: — Вы все, возвращайтесь к занятиям.

Драко и Гарри устремились прочь, перепрыгивая по лестницам вниз, пока наконец не затормозили у входа в Слизеринскую гостиную в подземельях.

Избегая встречаться с Драко глазами, Гарри заговорил:

— Думаешь, это сработало? Остальным удалось найти то, что нужно?

Драко просканировал его с ног до головы взглядом и улыбнулся.

— Если нет, то мы всегда успеем устроить еще один отвлекающий маневр.

Гарри вспыхнул и затем посмотрел на его лицо.

— Тебе следует показаться Помфри с этим, — он кивнул на начавшие проступать синяки.

— Гермиона меня вылечит.

— А. Ну ладно, тогда я лучше пойду.

Приблизившись, Драко мягко взял пальцами Гарри за подбородок и приподнял его лицо.

— Хорошо, если ты снова не убегаешь. Ты же не убегаешь, а, Поттер?

Коротко улыбнувшись, Гарри помотал головой и повернулся ко входу в гостиную, чтобы назвать текущий пароль «Победоносный». Он успел сделать пару шагов по направлению к открывшемуся проходу, как Драко схватил его за мантию, развернул к себе и быстро поцеловал в губы.

— До завтра, Поттер, — сказал он, когда Гарри вырвался.

Несколькими минутам позже, напевая себе под нос, Драко перешагнул порог гриффиндорской гостиной и был встречен нестройным хором приветственных воплей и одобрительного свиста от поджидавших внутри студентов. К сожалению, он успел проклясть только четверых, прежде чем у него отобрали волшебную палочку.

Драко правда очень, очень не нравилось быть гриффиндорцем.

***

Рон плюхнулся на кровать рядом с Драко.

— Проснись и пой!

Драко застонал и сел.

— Скажи мне, насколько все плохо?

— Плохо что... Ах да, точно. Ну, вы с Поттером, похоже, являетесь главной темой всех разговоров.

Уронив голову на руки, Драко снова застонал.

— Смотри на это с положительной стороны, — негромко сказал Рон, кладя ему руку на плечо.

— Я сделался предметом слухов и досужих домыслов и сомневаюсь, что не стану вскоре еще и объектом насмешек. Какие еще положительные стороны, Уизли?

— Ну, ты поцеловал его, и он поцеловал тебя в ответ. Что означает, что вы друг другу нравитесь, и это отлично, не так ли? Кроме того, в качестве диверсии это сработало блестяще. Мы нашли все, что нужно.

Убрав руки, Драко всмотрелся в улыбающееся веснушчатое лицо перед собой. Уизли определенно не светило выиграть конкурс красоты, но было в нем что-то притягивающее. Может быть, чувство непоколебимой надежности. Или же практически неиссякаемый запас доброжелательности. Драко лично находил доброжелательность весьма раздражающим качеством.

— Уизли, — проговорил он тихо, — почему ты со мной дружишь?

Улыбка медленно сползла с лица Рона, сменившись серьезным выражением.

— Никогда, по правде, не задумывался над этим. Ты просто был, и всё. Ну, еще ты сын Люциуса Малфоя и сам был не против быть моим другом.

— Значит, ты дружишь со мной из-за моего отца?

Рон помотал головой, наморщив лоб в задумчивости.

— Совсем не поэтому. Ты хороший товарищ, у тебя забавное чувство юмора, ты всегда готов вступиться за друзей, но это не все. Думаю, это связано с тем, что я рос в большой семье. Ты единственный ребенок, тебе сложно понять, но в семье постоянно что-то происходит, вокруг без конца бурлит какая-то энергия. И ты привыкаешь к этому, это кажется правильным.

Подняв глаза, Рон поймал взгляд Драко и продолжил:

— Вот в тебе одном целиком сосредоточена такая же энергия.

Рот Драко изогнулся в улыбке.

— Так мы друзья не потому, что я хороший и смелый?

— Я немного беспокоился об этом, если честно. Складывалось ощущение, что ты всегда пытался доказать, что достоин быть сыном героя. А теперь тебе абсолютно плевать. Словно ты наконец позволил себе быть тем, кто ты есть на самом деле. — Рон широко заухмылялся. — Как жалко, что на самом деле ты — настоящий засранец.

Драко пихнул его в руку. Рон добродушно толкнул его в ответ и поднялся.

— Надеюсь, ты готов теперь отправиться на завтрак, потому что я умираю с голоду.

— Иди. Я догоню через минуту.

— Спасибо, Рон, — тихо поблагодарил Драко, когда Рон развернулся уйти.

Тот кивнул и вышел из комнаты, оставив Драко готовиться к предстоящему дню.

***

Был уже поздний вечер, когда Драко отворил дверь в общую комнату, пропуская Поттера, Крэбба и Гойла внутрь. На протяжении дня он несколько раз пытался узнать у Гермионы, что они откопали, но каждый раз она шикала на него и говорила «потом». Отсутствие информации изводило.

Не становилось легче и от того, что на них с Поттером пялились везде, куда бы они не пошли. К счастью, совместных занятий сегодня не наблюдалось, иначе все могло бы пройти гораздо хуже. Драко определенно не хотел думать, что с ним сделает Снейп на следующем уроке Зелий.

Единственное достойное внимания происшествие случилось за завтраком, когда какой-то умник из Рэйвенкло начал вещать на тему необузданных порывов и бушующих подростковых гормонов. Когда тарелка с кашей мистическим образом перевернулась у него над головой, Драко даже не потрудился разыгрывать невинность.

Он поднялся на ноги и заявил, что студент, по-видимому, только что стал жертвой необузданных порывов, и выразил опасение, что некоторые из этих порывов могут быть весьма смертоносны. Получив в ответ массу настороженных взглядов, он с удовлетворением уселся на место. Примечательно, что ни за обедом, ни за ужином подобных инцидентов не повторилось.

Войдя в гостиную Гриффиндора, слизеринцы огляделись по сторонам, несомненно подмечая отличия комнаты от своей, и начали рассаживаться. Драко был уверен, что на диване между ним и Гермионой имелось свободное место, но Поттер словно бы его не заметил и сел в кресло. Вместо него на диван приземлился Крэбб.

Вероятно, будет возможность переговорить с Гарри позже, мимоходом подумал Драко. И если разговор перетечет в обжимания, это тоже будет неплохо.

А тем временем он сосредоточил взгляд на Гермионе, которая раскрыла книгу у себя на коленях и живописала их поисковую операцию в Запретной секции.

— ... и тогда Рон быстро захлопнул книгу, которая истошно верещала, и мы были абсолютно уверены, что нас обнаружат. Но оказалось, что никому до нас нет дела из-за того, что вытворяли Драко с Гарри. Затем Винсент нашел эту чудесную книгу.

Гермиона повернулась и с гордостью похлопала Крэбба по руке. Если бы тот был псом, его хвост бы уже подмел все вокруг, виляя, пока Винсент купался в лучах всеобщего внимания. Рон, однако же, особо восторженным не выглядел, и Драко заговорил, пытаясь сгладить момент:

— Я полагаю, книга содержит информацию о Прогискоре?

— Да, и она действительно крайне захватывающая. Оказывается, три тысячи лет назад был один великий...

— Ага. Ближе к делу, Грейнджер. Что это такое?

— Что это такое? Это могущественная сущность, создаваемая особым проклятием. Несмотря на это, она приходит к жизни, лишь когда планеты и Луна выстраиваются определенным образом. — Гермиона глянула вниз, сверяясь с книгой, и продолжила: — Сущность появляется там, где была вызвана. В данном случае, это поле возле Хогсмида, где состоялась последняя битва. Прогискор должен исполнить условия проклятия, после чего он сможет свободно бродить везде и сеять разрушения и ужас.

— И каковы условия проклятия? — Драко подался вперед, заглядывая через Крэбба в лицо Гермионе.

Ее голос слегка подрастерял уверенность и немного задрожал:

— Это проклятие отмщения.

— И? — поторопил ее Драко.

— Уничтожить потомство врагов того, кто его вызвал.

Комната погрузилась в тишину, пока они переваривали эту информацию. Волдеморт вызвал проклятие. За исключением Грейнджер, чьи родители были магглами, все они попадали под удар, так как их родители были врагами Волдеморту в той или иной степени. И не они одни: Патил, Браун, Бут — список был чрезвычайно велик.

Драко обвел взглядом присутствующих. Рон был бледен, его веснушки выделялись на белом лице, по мере того, как он осознавал грозящее его братьям и сестрам истребление. Гойл, кажется, еще не до конца постиг глубину происходящего. Крэбб издавал нечто, подозрительно похожее на поскуливание. Гарри... Гарри смотрел прямо на него. Драко понял, что компания на грани паники.

Сглотнув, он глубоко затолкал внутренний голос, который в данный момент носился кругами и вопил, и заметил с самым скучающим видом:

— Должен признать, у Волдеморта имелся определенный стиль.

Остальные уставились на него, и он пожал плечами:

— Это почти поэтично. Последний вздох, вызывающий боль, страдания и разрушения спустя долгие годы после его смерти. Словно протягивающий руки из могилы, чтобы нас туда затянуть. — Голос его стал жестким. — Ладно, Грейнджер, расскажи нам, как это убить.

Гермиона поизучала страницу и прочла медленно и тихо:

— Существуют четыре способа избавиться от Прогискора. Первый: тот, кто создал проклятие, отзовет его.

— Отпадает, — констатировал Рон, и все согласно кивнули.

— Второй способ заключается в том, чтобы никого из потомства врагов не осталось в живых, и Прогискор после активации не смог бы выполнить условия проклятия.

— Это тоже не про нас, — сказал Гарри.

— Согласно третьему способу волшебник, ведьма, кентавр, гоблин и эльф должны провести обряд изгнания на том месте, где было вызвано проклятие. — Гермиона подняла голову. — Вот это выполнимо... Только не нами.

— Я полагаю, даже не стоит надеяться на то, что четвертый способ велит нам дать монстру по башке и сказать «Проваливай», — протянул Драко.

Гермиона покачала головой.

— Четвертый способ гласит, что Прогискора может убить только василиск.

Драко начал смеяться.

— У него опять поехала крыша, — прошептал Рон.

Крэбб осторожно отодвинулся от Драко подальше. Гойл завороженно наблюдал за тем, как тот продолжает смеяться.

— Это истерика, — вздохнула Гермиона.

Гарри поднялся и, подойдя к Малфою, уточнил у Гермионы:

— Мне ему врезать?

Это мгновенно привело Драко в чувство.

— Никакого рукоприкладства! По крайней мере, совершенного не лично мной. Я смеюсь лишь потому, что ошибочно полагал избавление от Прогискора сложным делом.

Они посмотрели на него в недоумении.

— Видите ли, — продолжил Драко, — я как раз знаю, где взять василиска.

 

_____________________  
[1] Первая часть слова «Progiscor» относится к латинскому «progigno» («рождать, порождать, производить на свет»), раз уж речь идет о наследниках и продолжателях рода. Часть «scor» может иметь отношение к окончаниям латинских глаголов в пассивном залоге. — _Прим. пер._


	4. Chapter 4

— Выглядишь паршиво, — Гарри перевел взгляд с Драко на Рона с Гермионой, когда те втроем явились в Большой зал на завтрак. — Чем он занимался?

— Ты имеешь в виду, помимо того, что шастал туда-сюда, бубнил себе под нос и извел в писанине сотню с лишним свитков? — уточнил Рон.

— Поттер, какой ты поверхностный. Я думал, что внешность для тебя не главное. Это объяснило бы твой выбор прически и шмотья. — Драко прошмыгнул мимо Поттера и уселся за стол Слизерина, проигнорировав недовольные взгляды Булстроуд и Паркинсон и сосредоточившись на обмене похабными жестами с Забини. 

Гермиона с Роном переглянулись и последовали за ним к чужому столу. Крэбб заулыбался и освободил Гермионе место, а Гойл запыхтел и выдвинул для Рона стул рядом с собой. 

Рон навалил к себе в тарелку гору яиц и передал блюдо дальше. 

— Он бодрствовал всю ночь. Я думаю, половина гриффиндорцев собиралась его убить, чтобы просто иметь возможность выспаться. 

Драко обвел взглядом окружение и просиял:

— Снова за слизеринским столом, гриффиндорцы хотят меня убить... Ах, славные добрые времена. Чтоб вы знали, я работал над Планом. Планом, который спасет нас всех. 

Рон пополнил тарелку стопкой сосисок. 

— Да, я прочитал один из твоих свитков. Зеленые простыни, зеленое шелковое нижнее белье, гель для волос, масло — не представляю, как все это нас спасет. 

— Это, — высокомерно отозвался Драко, наливая себе чай, — был список покупок. 

— О, хорошо, — облегченно вздохнула Гермиона, беря кексик с протягиваемой Крэббом тарелки. — Я тоже один прочла. Там значились «маггловские камеры и окорок». 

— А это, — сказал Драко еще высокомернее, — как раз часть моего Плана. 

Несколько томатов скользнули к Рону в тарелку, после чего он присовокупил к растущей куче парочку тостов. 

— Это случайно не тот план, в котором будет задействован Невилл, прибитый к столбу на квиддичном поле с табличкой «Съешь меня»?

Драко небрежно махнул рукой. 

— Нет. Зная Лонгботтома, я в итоге решил, что он все испортит, когда его действительно сожрут. Мой нынешний план гораздо круче. 

Гарри поглядел на Драко рядом с собой, довольно попивающего чай, на Крэбба, пытающегося соблазнить Гермиону круассанчиком, на Гойла, благоговейно взирающего на Рона и его тарелку с видом, будто встретил свое божество, и задумался над тем, в какой именно момент его жизнь так изменилась. 

Мгновение спустя, почувствовав скользнувшую ему на бедро ладонь Драко, он решил, что это, в принципе, не так уж и важно.

***

Входя в кабинет Зельеварения вслед за своими друзьями, Драко поймал обращенный на себя ядовитый взгляд Снейпа и выдал в ответ самодовольную ухмылку. Поттер остановился у своего привычного стола и двинулся мимо Драко, чтобы занять свое место, и тот собственническим жестом ухватил его за круп. Гарри вскрикнул от неожиданности, затем криво улыбнулся.

Уровень ярости во взгляде Снейпа повысился на несколько градусов. 

Остальные ученики ввалились в кабинет, и профессор занял свое обычное место перед классом. 

— Сегодня вы будете работать над Зельем Исчезновения. Оно практически наверняка будет на сдаче ТРИТОН. Сваренное правильно, оно вполне безопасно, но в связи с его нестабильностью во время приготовления, я настаиваю, чтобы вы отнеслись к заданию с повышенным вниманием. Будет весьма огорчительно, если кто-либо из вас растворится и пустит коту под хвост те семь долгих лет, что я потратил в попытках что-то вдолбить в ваши крошечные головы. Инструкции на доске. Выбирайте напарника. 

Студенты начали разбиваться на пары. Рон сделал движение в сторону Драко, но тот подтолкнул его к Гермионе. Развернувшись, Драко засек нужный ему объект, который в данный момент стоял один, оцепенело вчитываясь в указания на доске. 

— Лонгботтом, — провозгласил Драко громко, от чего несколько голов повернулись в его сторону, пока он продвигался к Невиллу. — Будешь моим напарником. Метнись и собери все необходимое. 

Вздрогнув, Невилл нервно сглотнул, затем кивнул и умчался за ингредиентами. 

Он оказался не единственным, кого шокировал выбор Драко. Несколько студентов глядели на них в недоумении, включая Поттера, который объединился с Гойлом, пока Крэбб работал в паре с Ноттом. 

После того, как Драко и Невилл принялись отмерять и нарезать ингредиенты, к ним приблизился Снейп и, поизучав их какое-то время, изрек:

— Мистер Малфой, до меня доходили слухи, что недавняя травма могла спровоцировать отклонения в вашем поведении. Теперь я вижу, что так оно и есть. 

Не отрываясь от работы, Драко парировал:

— Не думал, что преподаватели придают значение слухам. Или интересуются личной жизнью студентов, коли уж на то пошло. 

— Дамблдор настаивает, чтобы преподавательский состав был в курсе происходящего на территории школы, хотя лично я не испытываю никакого желания знать о ком-либо из вас. 

— Никакого желания? — повторил Драко, выпрямляясь и переводя многозначительный взгляд с него на Гарри и обратно. — Рад это слышать. 

Снейп тоже посмотрел на Гарри, напряженно наблюдающего за ними, и вновь вернулся к Драко. 

— Тем не менее, время от времени происходит что-то настолько интригующее, что я просто вынужден брать дело в свои руки.

Выражение лица Драко ожесточилось. 

— Держите свои руки подальше. 

От улыбки, которую ему послал Снейп, Драко содрогнулся. 

— Вам, мистер Малфой, не следует забывать, что вы всего лишь ученик и находитесь не в том положении, чтобы диктовать условия. 

Пылая от негодования, Драко наблюдал за тем, как Снейп подкрадывается к Гарри, старательно изображающему сосредоточенность на задании. 

— Смотрите! — взволнованно воскликнул Невилл. — Зелье! Оно светится белым, прямо как и должно!

Снейп склонился к Гарри, и со стороны это выглядело так, словно бы он просто изучает содержимое котла. Драко же было прекрасно видно, что они стоят друг к другу слишком близко и что лицо Гарри заливает румянец. 

— У меня получилось! — ликовал Невилл. — Я сварил настоящее зелье!

Драко продолжал кипеть, снейпова рука примостилась у Гарри на бедре. Так не должно было быть. Все шло неправильно. С разочарованным воплем Драко схватил котел, который в момент обжег ему руки, и швырнул его об стену. 

В классе повисла тишина. Все замерли, прервав работу и наблюдая, как зелье выплескивается из грохнувшегося на пол котла и растворяет стену.

Снейп разъяренно отпрянул от Гарри. Невилл сраженно обрушился окаменевшей кучей на пол. Драко дерзко посмотрел в лицо учителю. 

— Выскользнуло из рук, — невозмутимо пояснил он. 

— Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора и два вечера отработок, — процедил Снейп. 

Драко прижал к себе обожженные ладони и медленно улыбнулся. Дела налаживались.

***

— Я по-прежнему не уверена насчет всего этого. Мне кажется, это очень рискованно.

Гермиона держала в руке Лети-и-Тренди, устройство, позволяющее волшебникам поддерживать связь на расстоянии, присланное близнецами Уизли по запросу Рона, и смотрела на Драко. 

Предыдущий вечер он провел в отработке у Снейпа под неусыпным свирепым взглядом профессора. Несмотря на все приставания Грейнджер и Уизли, давать какие-либо разъяснения по поводу устроенной на Зельях сцены Драко отказался, говоря лишь, что так было нужно. Оставался еще один вечер отработок. 

В данный момент они с Гермионой расположились в слизеринской спальне, и Драко чувствовал себя как дома, в отличие от Гермионы, которой было отнюдь не столь комфортно. Драко растянулся на поттеровской кровати, в его мире принадлежавшей ему самому, а Гермиона продолжала вставать и садиться с места на место. Она то брала в руки книгу, стащенную из Запретной секции, то снова клала ее обратно, даже не читая. 

— Не понимаю, с чего бы это было рискованно, — отозвался Драко. — Только то, что мы имеем дело с василиском, который может нас прикончить, и с Прогискором, который хочет нас прикончить, не значит, что это рискованно. 

— Признаю свою ошибку. Мне следовало сказать «смертельно опасно для жизни».

Гермиона повертела Лети-и-Тренди в руке и поместила его круглую часть в ухо. 

— Нам надо проверить эти штуки еще раз. Если они сломаются, ты не сможешь нас слышать. И тогда воистину полетишь вслепую. 

Драко поднялся с кровати, подошел к Гермионе и деликатно отнял у нее устройство. 

— Мы опробовали их три раза. Даже отлетев от Хогсмида на несколько миль, мы с Гарри все равно прекрасно слышали вас с Роном из замка. 

— Еще один разочек не повредит...

— Грейнджер. Прекрати. 

— Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Знаешь, что Рон дал мне час назад? Письмо, которое написал своим родителям. Он сказал, что, если с ним что-нибудь случится, я должна обязательно им его передать. Крэбб и Гойл оба тоже дали мне свои послания. 

— Кстати об этом... 

Драко вынул из кармана конверт и протянул Гермионе. Она взглянула на него и сразу же подняла глаза на Драко:

— Оно адресовано мне. 

— Так и есть. 

— Разве оно не должно быть для твоей матери?

— Помнишь день матча между Слизерином и Рэйвенкло? Ты тогда попросила однажды тебе все объяснить. Учитывая крошечную вероятность того, что я вскоре могу оказаться вообще не в состоянии это сделать, я для тебя все записал. 

— Драко, ты не должен был... 

— Я так захотел. Есть вещи, о которых ты не знаешь и о которых никогда не узнаешь. Но должен тебе сказать вот что: я очень ценю твою дружбу. 

Драко обхватил ладонью ее подбородок и, наклонившись, запечатлел на губах Гермионы легкий поцелуй. В этот момент дверь распахнулась, и в спальню ввалились Рон, Гарри, Крэбб и Гойл. 

— Что это такое, Малфой? Домогаешься моей девушки? — поддразнил Рон, когда они отстранились друг от друга. 

Ухмыльнувшись, Драко обвил рукой Гермиону за талию, притягивая ее к себе. 

— Это часть моего дьявольского замысла. 

— Да? И какая конечная цель у этого замысла?

Пожав плечами, Драко выпустил Гермиону и вернулся к поттеровской постели, с удобством на ней устраиваясь. 

— Еще не придумал. Но это будет блистательно, уверяю тебя. 

Подойдя к своей кровати, Гарри неприязненно посмотрел на разлегшегося Малфоя. 

— Двигайся.

В ответ Драко потянулся, завел руки за голову, выгнулся и с удовлетворенным вздохом снова расслабился. 

Гарри издал булькающий звук и настойчиво ткнул Драко в ребра. 

— Я имел в виду, двигай прочь с моей кровати. 

Взгляд серых глаз лениво поднялся и встретился с поттеровским. 

— Ты мог бы меня убедить ею поделиться. 

Прежде чем Гарри нашелся с ответом, Крэбб обратился к Гермионе, интересуясь, обнаружила ли она еще что-нибудь о Прогискоре в книге, которую он раздобыл. 

— Нет, — покачала она головой. — А вы что выяснили, мальчики?

— Все, как мы подозревали. — Рон спихнул ноги Драко и уселся на край кровати. — Они собираются завтра ночью собрать нас всех в подземельях, типа для защиты. При этом, никто ничего не говорит о Прогискоре. — Рон попрыгал вверх-вниз и нахмурился: — Эй, эти матрасы гораздо мягче наших.

— У слизеринцев всегда все самое лучшее, — горделиво протянул Драко, кладя ноги Рону на колени, откуда они были незамедлительно сброшены. 

Все уставились на него, и он понял, что опять сморозил что-то не то. 

— Ну, это потому... потому, что они им нужны, ведь слизеринцы такие... мягкотелые, и не такие суровые, и мужественные, как мы, гриффиндорцы. 

— Убирай свою суровую и мужественную задницу с моей постели, — толкнул его в плечо Гарри.

С видимой неохотой, Драко скатился с матраса и поднялся на ноги. 

— Придется. Нам надо с тобой практиковаться, Поттер. Гермиона, в наше отсутствие я рассчитываю, что ты продолжишь тренировать Уизли и Крэбба с Гойлом. 

Рон застонал. 

— Ты ее не знаешь, Драко. Она может быть такой грубой. Она сказала, что моя стена выглядит так, будто сделана из заварного крема. 

— Думаешь, это она грубая? Ты бы предпочел, чтобы тебя тренировал я, Уизли? — низким бархатным голосом проговорил Драко. 

Рон энергично замотал головой. 

— Нет, все в порядке. Правда, все отлично. 

— Прекрасно, я так рад, что мы поняли друг друга. Давай, Поттер, пойдем. 

Возле двери Драко задержался. 

— Крэбб, Гойл, вчера на отработке Снейп повел себя очень странно. Сегодня я хочу, чтобы вы пришли за мной в десять часов ровно. 

Винсент и Грегори вопросительно посмотрели на Гарри и, получив от него дарующий разрешение кивок, подтвердили свое согласие. Гермиона, однако, нахмурилась, заметив их переглядывания, и уже открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, как Драко поднял руку, останавливая ее. 

— Хватит, Грейнджер. Поверь, иногда много знать — вредно. 

Взметнув полы мантии, он вышел за дверь. Гарри последовал за ним.

***

— Серпентсортиа!

Гигантская змея показалась из палочки Драко и заскользила по траве на поле возле хижины Хагрида у Запретного Леса, там, где они выпустили шендлпуфов на приснопамятном уроке по Уходу за Магическими Существами. 

Гарри отодвинулся подальше. 

— Нам обязательно снова это делать?

— Было бы легче, если бы ты был змееустом. Ты уверен, что не умеешь разговаривать со змеями?

— Абсолютно! — подтвердил Гарри, посмотрев на змею так, словно та была ядовита. Впрочем, она и была. 

Драко пожал плечами. 

— В таком случае, это единственное, что нам остается. Хорошо, что ты будешь всего лишь моим прикрытием. Так, теперь трансфигурируй этот камень в мышь, — Драко взглянул на змею. — И поживее. Кажется, она нервничает. 

Гарри сделал несколько волнообразных движений палочкой, и в его руке на месте камня образовалась мышь. 

— Прекрасно. Держи ее за хвост и повторяй за мной. 

Драко издал шипящий звук, который Гарри усердно постарался сымитировать. Змея прекратила извиваться в траве и поползла к мыши в руках Поттера. 

— Вот так, вот так. Теперь говори следующую фразу, которую мы разучивали.

Гарри снова зашипел. Змея остановилась, приподняла голову и выжидательно разинула пасть. Гарри кинул ей мышь, которую та схватила в полете, и нервно отступил назад. Драко взмахнул палочкой, пробормотав «Эванеско», и змея, поглощенная пожиранием добычи, исчезла. 

Облегченно вздохнув, Гарри упал на траву. 

— Можно мы на этом закончим?

— Думаю, да, раз уж ты все три раза умудрился ничего не запороть.

Драко опустился рядом с Гарри. 

— Так откуда ты сам знаешь Парселтанг? — спросил тот. 

Откинувшись на локти, Драко ответил после небольшой паузы:

— Знал кое-кого, кто был змееустом. 

— Твой друг?

— Определенно, нет. 

— Любовник?

Драко проигнорировал вопрос. 

— Мне была невыносима мысль, что он знает что-то, чего не знаю я. 

— Потому что ты настырный гаденыш. 

— Потому что я обладаю неутолимой жаждой знаний. 

— И потому что ты — настырный гаденыш. 

— Поэтому я подал своему от... отчаянно любимому родственнику идею, что меня следует научить. Я убедил его...

— ... нытьем, мольбами и жалобами. 

— ... набором четко сформулированных и последовательных доводов, и вскоре он увидел в этом определенные преимущества.

— ... главное из которых состояло в том, что ты бы наконец заткнулся. 

Выпрямившись и скрестив руки на груди, Драко недовольно нахмурился:

— Ты собираешься слушать или нет?

Поттер выдал неискреннее «Прости». 

Драко с подозрением поглядел на него и продолжил:

— Мы нашли портрет Натаниэля П. Мелтмонта, известного змееуста. И настояли на том, чтобы он меня обучал. Поначалу он не изъявил особого желания, но вскоре убедился, что в его же интересах делать так, как мы хотим. 

Гарри выглядел глубоко шокированным. 

— Вы пытали картину?

— Разумеется, нет. Это было бы... невежливо. На самом деле, мистер Мелтмонт сейчас находится в прекрасном состоянии и соседствует с портретами некоторых дам весьма сомнительных добродетелей. Но мне удалось выучить несколько фраз, и после того, как мне исполнилось тринадцать, я провел большую часть летних каникул, практикуясь на садовых змеях. 

— О. 

Гарри на мгновение задумался.

 — А что стало с ним? — и когда Драко ответил ему непонимающим взглядом, пояснил: — С тем, кто говорил на Парселтанге. Кому ты завидовал. 

— Он осознал, что был законченным ублюдком, и сдох от разочарования. 

— Нет, серьезно... Что с ним стало?

Драко сделал глубокий вдох, обдумывая ответ, Гарри смотрел на него с любопытством. Наконец, Драко вздохнул:

— Мы занялись каждый своей жизнью, ненавидя друг друга и даже не задумываясь о причинах этой ненависти. 

— Ну, это довольно глупо. Вы могли бы попытаться подружиться. 

— Это невозможно.

— Нет ничего невозможного. Мы ведь друзья, так? А если такие, как мы, могут быть друзьями, то возможно все, что угодно. 

Пораженный словами Поттера, Драко медленно покачал головой. 

— Как ты, черт возьми, вообще умудрился попасть в Слизерин?

Гарри в момент напрягся, его улыбка исчезла с лица, сменившись каменным выражением. 

— Я не хочу об этом говорить. 

Удивленно выгнув бровь в ответ на такую внезапную перемену, Драко задумался, какое больное место он мог нечаянно задеть. Запомнив этот вопрос на будущее, он решил пока не касаться этой темы. 

— В любом случае, все это теперь, по-видимому, сугубо теоретические рассуждения. Даже если нам удастся пережить Прогискора, маловероятно, что я увижусь с ним вновь. 

Драко понаблюдал, как его спутник вырывает с корнями травинки, роняя их сквозь пальцы и выдергивая новые пучки. Что-то беспокоило Гарри. Драко решил, что надо попытаться тактично его расспросить, деликатно выведать причину тревоги. 

— Чего ты паришься? — получилось не очень.

— Мне не нравится твой план. 

— Мой план гениален. Шедевральный образчик изобретательности. Вы все должны преклоняться перед моим величием. 

— Этот план убьет тебя. 

— Незначительный изъян. 

— Я серьезно. Ты можешь погибнуть. 

— Не знал, что тебя это волнует. 

Гарри прыгнул на него, в ярости опрокидывая на спину и нависая сверху. 

— Волнует. Очень волнует. 

Драко понял, что ему уже доводилось наблюдать такую решимость на лице Гарри раньше. Она обычно появлялась у Поттера из его мира, когда тот так же намеревался впечатать его в землю. Только в несколько ином контексте. Их глаза встретились, и Драко внезапно осознал, что теперь имеет полную свободу прикасаться к Поттеру без необходимости прибегать к кулакам и локтям, ненависти и насилию. 

Приподнявшись, он отвел назад челку Гарри, скользя пальцами по гладкому лбу, где не было шрама. Кончиком ногтя нежно прочертил линию не существовавшей молнии, оставляя на коже легкий белый след. Когда тот померк, Драко провел ногтем второй раз, приподнял голову и проследил очертания языком, прежде чем те исчезли. 

Поттера пронзила дрожь, стоило рту Драко переместился к его уху, щекоча дыханием. Цепочкой поцелуев Драко проследил изгиб его шеи, спускаясь вниз, двигаясь вокруг, пока не достиг впадинки между ключицами. Гарри над ним отрывисто втянул в себя воздух, глубже впиваясь пальцами Драко в плечи. Издав приглушенный рык, Поттер жестко поцеловал его, опрокидывая обратно на землю, кусая и вторгаясь в его рот языком, прорываясь сквозь слишком медленно раскрывающиеся губы. 

Покорен. Захвачен. Поглощен. Сквозь слои одежды и мантии Драко чувствовал бедром возбуждение Гарри, тот вжимался в него всей тяжестью сверху, оплетя длинными ногами. Драко зарылся пальцами в темные растрепанные волосы, другой рукой прошелся по крепкой спине Поттера вниз, до ягодиц, где остановился, трогая, изучая. 

Гарри разорвал поцелуй, чтобы сделать вдох, сразу же превратившийся в низкий протяжный стон. Часть Драко желала узнать, что потребуется для того, чтобы заставить Поттера стонать еще сильнее, и он решил это выяснить. Толкнувшись бедрами вверх, он услышал еще один тихий звук и понял, что тот вырвался у него самого, за секунду до того, как его рот был снова пленен. 

Кровь дико, ненормально стучала в ушах, одежда шелестела и шуршала, когда они терлись друг о друга, влажные звуки сопровождали неистовое движение губ, языков, зубов. Сквозь всю эту пелену Драко мог слышать... Уизли?

— Не подозревал, что для изучения Парселтанга требуется настолько задействовать язык, — громко сказал Рон. 

— Похоже, Гарри схватывает прямо на лету, — добавила Гермиона. 

Гарри в момент слетел с Драко и отскочил в сторону. Повернувшись спиной к вновь пришедшим, он принялся поправлять и приглаживать мантию. Драко же остался лежать, где лежал, не предпринимая ни малейших попыток скрыть свое состояние.

Он окинул Уизли с Грейнджер мрачным взором. 

— Вы оба умрете. Медленно, мучительно и настолько фантастически неаккуратно, что потребуются недели, чтобы собрать части ваших тел в одном месте. 

Те имели наглость засмеяться. 

Это была еще одна причина, по которой Драко ненавидел быть гриффиндорцем, — никто не воспринимал его угрозы всерьез.

***

Когда до десяти часов оставалось несколько минут, Драко наконец отложил в сторону чистящие средства. Профессор Снейп использовал эту отработку, чтобы избавиться от последствий бардака, учиненного ранее группой третьекурсников. Сделав себе мысленную пометку проклясть первого же третьекурсника, который попадется ему на глаза, Драко расправил плечи и направился в сторону Снейпа.

То, что он собирался сделать, определенно не значилось в списке его желаний. Он вообще никогда не думал о таком, даже еще в те времена, когда Мастер Зелий ему действительно нравился. Но завтрашняя ночь должна была стать ночью полнолуния, ночью, когда восстанет Прогискор, и дело нужно было довести до конца. 

Снейп оторвался от проверки эссе, стоило Драко приблизиться, и холодно посмотрел на него. 

— У вас еще две минуты, мистер Малфой. Надеюсь, вы не рассчитывали, что я отпущу вас отсюда пораньше. 

Драко медленно растянул рот в улыбке, склонился к Снейпу и накрыл его лежащую на столе ладонь своей. 

— А как насчет того, что бы я ушел отсюда попозже? — он провел языком по губам. — Намного позже?

Одарив его презрительным взглядом, Снейп поднялся со стула и выпрямился во весь рост. 

— Это что еще такое? Какой-то дебильный розыгрыш, мистер Малфой?

Подняв палочку, Драко пробормотал: 

— Импедо Мемориа. 

Снейп недобро сощурился. 

— И зачем, позвольте узнать, вам понадобилось защищать наши воспоминания от извлечения в Омут Памяти?

Драко подошел к нему ближе и усиленно затрепетал ресницами. Однако, это существенно затруднило обзор, и он прервал маневр. 

— Я хотел, чтобы эти воспоминания принадлежали только нам и больше никому. — Он сделал еще шажок, прижался к Снейпу и добавил с соблазнительной хрипотцой в голосе: — Воспоминания о нашей первой ночи. 

— Вы спятили? — Снейп поспешно отодвинулся от Драко, и тот мгновенно последовал за ним. 

— Я же вижу, как вы смотрите на меня. Всегда находитесь где-то поблизости, раздеваете меня взглядом. 

— Да я никогда...

— И я знаю, что вы видите, как я мысленно проделываю то же самое с вами. Как я представляю ваше... ваше могучее, волнующее... естество. 

Брови Снейпа взметнулись вверх. 

— Естество?! — Тут его осенила новая мысль: — Ну конечно, вам же двинули по голове. Должно быть, травма оказалась гораздо серьезнее, чем мы все считали. 

Драко отрицательно помотал головой. 

— Нет, это не травма. Я... Я просто не могу больше отрицать то, что нам суждено быть вместе. 

— Вам следует наведаться в Больничное крыло. Вообще-то, я настаиваю, чтобы вы показались мадам Помфри прямо сейчас. 

— Это не моя чертова травма, — рыкнул Драко, затем вновь попытался вернуться в образ: — Если я и болен, то только от всепожирающей страсти к вам. 

— Вероятно, госпиталь Святого Мунго все же будет предпочтительнее. 

— Черт возьми! Я тут пытаюсь соблазнить тебя, тупой кретин!

За дверью послышались тяжелые приближающиеся шаги, и Драко схватил Снейпа за мантию, притягивая его вплотную. 

— Теперь иди сюда, ты, сальноволосый никчемный кусок волшебника. 

С этими словами он сделал резкий рывок вперед и поцеловал Снейпа, цепко держа его за мантию и не позволяя вырваться. В тот момент, когда он уже начал обдумывать пришедшую в голову мысль, что Снейп может быть весьма талантлив в некоторых аспектах, в комнату ворвались Крэбб и Гойл. 

Драко отпустил Снейпа и повернулся к ним. 

— Уходите! — приказал он. 

Поступившей команде потребовалось даже больше времени, чем обычно, чтобы достичь мозгового центра этих двоих, пока они стояли с вытаращенными глазами. Затем, переглянувшись, они приняли решение и пулей вылетели из кабинета, захлопнув за собой дверь. Из коридора донеслись их удаляющиеся возбужденные вопли. 

— А, теперь я понимаю, — Снейп разгладил образовавшиеся от захвата Драко складки на мантии и направился к своему столу. — Далее последует шантаж. 

— «Шантаж» такое грязное слово, — оскалился Драко. — Наверное, поэтому оно мне так нравится. 

Снейп уселся на стул и лениво побарабанил пальцами по столу. 

— Назовите свои условия. 

Это было что-то не то. Снейпу полагалось быть разгневанным или сникшим, но никак не сидящим со скучающим видом. Драко запнулся с ответом, и Снейп слегка раздраженно вздохнул:

— Ну же, мистер Малфой. У вас же должны быть какие-то условия, какие-то цели, которые вы преследовали, разыгрывая это маленькое представление. Выкладывайте или проваливайте. 

— Вы что, совсем ни капельки не беспокоитесь? — Драко склонил голову на бок, недоверчиво глядя на профессора. — Совет попечителей Хогвартса вышвырнет вас отсюда, стоит им узнать о шашнях со студентом. 

— Это избавит меня от работы, которую я не перевариваю. 

— Это уничтожит вашу репутацию. 

— Одно из преимуществ обладания такой репутацией, как у меня, заключается в том, что ее в принципе нельзя уничтожить. — Снейп прошелся оценивающим взглядом по телу Драко. — Готов даже предположить, что идея о моем успешном затаскивании вас к себе в постель только бы поспособствовала ее улучшению. 

— Тогда нахрена вам вообще утруждать себя выслушиванием моих требований? — разозлился Драко. 

— Называйте это любопытством, мистер Малфой. Я уже много лет являюсь деканом Слизерина. Вы хоть отдаленно представляете себе то количество попыток шантажа, которые предпринимали мои студенты? Но вот это — первый раз, когда ее предпринял гриффиндорец. Весьма выдающееся старание, хотя, определенно, и не самое безупречное. 

Тяжело вздохнув, Драко плюхнулся в кресло и скрестил на груди руки. 

— Я полагал, оно было безупречным. 

Снейп фыркнул. 

— Очевидно, нет. Ну так, и что это будет? Какое-нибудь особенное зелье, которое вам надо сварить? — он бросил многозначительный взгляд на ширинку Драко. — Может быть, для увеличения определенных параметров?

— Мне не нужно зелье для увеличения... чего-либо. Я абсолютно доволен текущим состоянием своих параметров. 

— Неужели? — протянул Снейп. 

— Да! — Драко сделал глубокий вздох, стараясь сохранять спокойствие. — Чтобы вы знали, я и мои друзья решили, что завтра во время атаки на Хогвартс, когда всех студентов отведут в подземелье для защиты, мы туда не пойдем. 

— И вы планировали меня шантажировать, чтобы убедиться, что ваше отсутствие пройдет незамеченным?

— Именно! — Драко наклонился вперед и вперил настойчивый взгляд в глаза Снейпа. — Очень важно, чтобы нам позволили это сделать. 

Снейп какое-то время поразмышлял над услышанным, затем кивнул. 

— Я позволю вам. При одном условии. Расскажите мне о ваших отношениях с мистером Поттером. 

— Вы и правда извращенец, да?

Нахмурившись, Снейп отмахнулся от этого комментария. 

— У мистера Поттера имеется немалый потенциал стать великим волшебником. Однако его предыстория — воспитание магглами, усопшая мать, практически бросивший его отец — все это, хоть и не уникально, но внушает беспокойство. Мне надо знать. Вы серьезно настроены по отношению к нему?

Драко торжественно кивнул:

— С того самого момента, как я увидел Гарри Поттера впервые, я всегда воспринимал его крайне серьезно. 

— Вы о нем позаботитесь?

— Да, я о нем позабочусь, — твердо ответил Драко. 

Глубоко вздохнув, Снейп откинулся в кресле. 

— При завтрашней перекличке вы с вашими друзьями не будете пропущены. 

— Отлично, — Драко поднялся, намереваясь уйти. 

— Мистер Малфой, — окликнул Снейп, и Драко обернулся. — Помимо того факта, что шантаж на меня не действует, у вашего плана имелся еще один существенный недостаток. 

— Какой же?

На лице Снейпа появилась гнусная усмешка. 

— К этому моменту господа Крэбб и Гойл уже наверняка проинформировали мистера Поттера о том, как вы меня целовали. Приятного вечера. 

Уходя, Драко постарался как можно сильнее грохнуть дверью.

***

Покинув кабинет Зельеварения, Драко направился прямиком к комнатам Слизерина и обнаружил, что пароль был сменен. Это его не остановило; он принялся колотить в дверь, громогласно просвещая всех в радиусе слышимости, что с ними произойдет, если ему немедленно не откроют.

Он уже дошел до буквы Г в списке магических проклятий (Гротескное Гниение), когда дверь распахнулась и в проходе показалась Булстроуд. 

— Поттера здесь нет, — довольно осклабилась она. 

— Я просто хочу с ним поговорить, — Драко хотел протиснуться мимо, но Миллисента загородила ему дорогу. 

— Его тут нет, — повторила Булстроуд. — Он устроил потасовку с Крэббом и Гойлом и свалил. Это было забавно. Он назвал их лжецами, как будто бы у этих двоих могло хватить мозгов, чтобы придумать ложь. 

Драко раздраженно сжал кулаки. 

— Куда он мог пойти?

— Понятия не имею. Меня это даже не колышит. — Булстроуд откинула назад волосы, и когда Драко развернулся уйти, добавила ему вслед: — Новый пароль: «Малфой — урод». 

Он посмотрел на ее торжествующий оскал. 

— Гарри его поменял, — и Булстроуд захлопнула дверь.

***

Поначалу Драко не заметил Гарри, сидящего на полу в темном углу кабинета по Чарам, и решил, что неправильно прочитал карту. Выйдя из подземелий Слизерина, он потратил в бесполезных поисках около часа, прежде чем наконец вспомнил о магической карте, которую засунул в карман брюк во время слежки за преподавателями. Она по-прежнему была активна, и, забрав ее из своей комнаты, Драко почти сразу вычислил местонахождение Поттера.

Когда Гарри поднял голову, Драко поразила еле сдерживаемая ярость, которая читалась на его лице. 

— Я хочу назад свою карту. 

Драко приблизился. 

— Ты в порядке?

— Все отлично, — Гарри поднялся на ноги и выжидающе протянул руку. — Карту!

Драко передал пергамент, Гарри взял его за самый кончик, чтобы их пальцы не соприкоснулись, и, аккуратно скатав, спрятал за пазуху. 

— Ты не должен был брать ее, чтобы меня искать. Нечестно использовать мою же карту против меня. 

— Я беспокоился о тебе. 

У Гарри вырвался горький смешок. 

— Беспокоился обо мне? Я сомневаюсь, что ты вообще думал обо мне хотя бы секунду. 

Драко покачал головой, подходя ближе. 

— Ты не прав. Я думаю о тебе постоянно. 

— Когда ты целовался со Снейпом, ты тоже обо мне думал? — прорычал Гарри. 

Он толкнул Драко назад. Потом еще раз. На третий раз спина Драко ударилась о стену. 

— Ты с ним целовался, да? — Гарри приблизил лицо почти вплотную. — Это все не было враньем, ведь так?

— Да. Я его поцеловал, — тихо признался Драко. 

Резкий болезненный стон вырвался у Гарри, но тот почти мгновенно замаскировал его под крик гнева. 

— Дальше что? Собираешься скормить мне какую-нибудь историю и понаблюдать, как я ее проглочу? Ну, вперед, Драко. Давай, объясни мне все. 

Драко вгляделся в лицо Гарри. Там была ярость, и боль, и едва заметная отчаянная надежда на то, что все это было неправдой. Драко знал, что может все исправить. Он мог бы все объяснить Гарри и заставить его понять. 

Он уже открыл рот, чтобы начать, как внезапно глубоко внутри понял одну вещь. Он не хотел, чтобы ему приходилось объяснять. 

— Нет, — громко и отчетливо сказал Драко. 

— Что? — не понял Гарри. 

Драко отпихнул его от себя. 

— Я сказал «нет», Поттер. Я не собираюсь тебе ничего объяснять. 

— Даже не попытаешься как-то исправить ситуацию?

— Исправить? Отнюдь. Как насчет того, чтобы я сделал еще хуже? Снейп охренительно целуется. Тебе надо тоже как-нибудь с ним попробовать. 

Гарри отпрянул. 

— Тебе что, совершенно плевать на меня? На то, что я думаю?

— Разумеется, мне не плевать, — выплюнул Драко. Знакомая волна гнева снова поднялась внутри, и он едва сдержался, чтобы не врезать Поттеру. — Ты даже себе представить не можешь, на сколько мне не плевать. Но я не собираюсь объяснять ничего. Я и не должен. Тебе следует доверять мне. 

— Доверять тебе?

— Да. Доверять мне. 

Все еще кипя, Драко развернулся и направился к выходу.

— Что, если я не могу? — донеслось до него сзади. 

— Тебе же хуже. 

Уходя, Драко с грохотом хлопнул дверью. Это определенно была ночь грохочущих дверей.

***

Когда минутами позже он решительно ворвался в гостиную Гриффиндора, выражение его лица заставило бравых гриффиндорцев шарахнуться подальше. Тем не менее, все же нашлось несколько особей, достаточно тупых, чтобы пристать.

Один с пятого курса поинтересовался, где Драко был. Драко наслал на него заклятие ватных ног. Чертверокурсник спросил, что случилось, и вскоре изрыгал слизняков. Еще один студент, который не произнес ни слова, но просто оказался в зоне поражения, стал счастливым обладателем тяжелой формы бородавочной болезни.

Гермиона решила вмешаться, пока ситуация не приобрела совсем печальный окрас. Посмотрев на лицо Драко, она притянула его к себе в объятия. 

— Чем я могу помочь? — прошептала она ему в грудь. Драко помотал головой и обнял ее в ответ. — Это был Снейп? Мне привести для тебя Гарри? — Гермиона слегка откинулась назад, смотря ему в глаза и поглаживая ладонью по щеке. 

— Гарри и я... — Драко не смог продолжить. Эмоции сдавили горло, мешая дышать. Гермиона ждала, и он наконец выдавил: — Он мне не доверяет. 

Она окинула взглядом сраженных заклятиями студентов. 

— Могу себе представить, — вздохнув, она потянула Драко к спальням мальчиков. — Тебе станет лучше, когда ты хорошенько выспишься. 

— Мне станет лучше, когда я выпущу пару тысяч проклятий. Или кого-нибудь хорошенько расчленю. 

Утешающе похлопав его по спине, она кивнула:

— Ну, Рон, Симус, Дин и Невилл уже в кроватях. Почему бы тебе не разбудить их и не проверить, смогут ли они тебе с этим помочь?

Заметно оживившись, Драко устремился вверх по лестнице, Гермиона проводила его взглядом. Пару минут спустя, когда она убирала бородавки со студента-неудачника, сверху донеслись глухие удары, грохот и небывалое разнообразие всевозможных ругательств. 

Гермиона улыбнулась. Благодаря Драко, жизнь в Гриффиндоре с недавних пор сделалась очень насыщенной.


	5. Chapter 5

День, в который должен был восстать Прогискор, занялся ярким и солнечным рассветом. На небе не было ни облачка, птицы весело чирикали.

— Проклятье, — выругался Драко, промахнувшись в птиц заклинанием, от которого их перья должны были отвалиться. Он высунулся из окна подальше и скорректировал угол прицела.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил за спиной Рон, чавкая яблоком.

— Их щебет раздражает, я намереваюсь положить ему конец.

— Они просто счастливы, я думаю.

— Именно. Это необходимо пресечь.

Рон рывком втянул Драко обратно в гостиную, и заклинание опять полетело криво, угодив в крышу Астрономической башни и отколов несколько дощечек. Они повалились вниз, обрушившись меньше, чем в ярде, от места, где стоял Лонгботтом. Выглянув в окно как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как Невилл с ужасом смотрит на небо, Драко улыбнулся. Ну, по крайней мере, заклинание не пропало даром.

— Только то, что Поттер тебя бросил, не повод кидаться на невинных существ с заклятиями. Ты в курсе, что Гермионе понадобилось больше часа, чтобы вернуть нос Симуса туда, где ему положено быть?

— Поттер меня не бросал.

Откусив от яблока в последний раз, Рон метко запустил огрызок в урну, стоящую футах в шести от него, и ухмыльнулся.

— Мне надо было стать Охотником, а не Вратарем.

— Меня невозможно бросить. Я генетически не предрасположен к тому, чтобы быть брошенным.

— Как думаешь, если взять Маховик времени, я смогу вернуться в прошлое и стать Охотником?

— Это просто тактическое отступление. К тому же, совсем небольшое.

— Да, точняк. Я мог бы попробовать что-то новенькое. Торчать в ожидании на воротах и атаковать их — совершенно разные вещи.

— Хорошо подмечено, Уизли, — Драко пристально посмотрел на него. — Никогда не предполагал, что ты у нас мыслитель.

— Я размышляю о многом. Иногда.

— Что ж, с атакой я справился, теперь надо поработать над выжиданием на воротах, — Драко взглянул на часы. — Остальные скоро будут здесь. Наверное, стоит пригладить волосы еще сотню раз. Хочу предстать перед Поттером во всем блеске, чтобы он понял, что теряет.

Когда Драко вышел, на лице Рона появилось озадаченное выражение.

— Атака? Ворота? Я думал, он всегда был Ловцом.

***

Когда Крэбб, Гойл и Поттер вошли в спальню гриффиндорцев-семикурсников, Драко тепло их поприветствовал, играя роль идеального гостеприимного хозяина. Он показал, куда можно сесть, предложил напитки и при этом умудрился не отпинать Поттера так сильно, как только мог. Иногда он сам поражался своей выдержке. Он смог даже не наброситься на Гарри с поцелуями. Воистину, его самоконтроль должен был войти в легенды.

Хотя, когда Гарри проигнорировал стулья и уселся вместо этого на кровать Драко, тот был в опасной близости от того, чтобы все же наброситься на него.

Прилагая героические усилия, чтобы не думать о Поттере на своей постели, Драко открыл сундук и извлек наружу мешок.

— Этим утром домовик Дриппи…

— Добби, — на автомате поправил Гарри.

— … принес все, что я просил. — Драко достал пять маггловских камер и, раздав их каждому, опустил еще наполовину полный мешок на пол. Пока Крэбб, Гойл и Уизли изучали камеры, он пояснил: — Помните, нельзя смотреть василиску в глаза. Это вас убьет. Однако вы можете выжить, если посмотрите сквозь одну из этих штук. Вы окаменеете, но это можно будет исправить.

— Маловероятно, что до этого дойдет, — добавила Гермиона. — По идее, мы должны будем видеть только его спину.

— Тоже верно. — Драко достал карту Хогвартса, которую набросал этим утром; при взгляде на нее Поттеру явно сделалось слегка неуютно, но он ничего не сказал.

Прикрепив ее на стену, Драко указал на точку на втором этаже:

— Это туалет для девочек, где находится вход в Тайную Комнату. Рон, твоя задача — трансфигурировать стены и заблокировать все коридоры, кроме того, что поведет от этого санузла. Гойл, ты займешь позицию на первом этаже и сделаешь то же самое. Крэбб, на цокольном этаже заблокируешь все, оставив коридор, ведущий к выходу наружу. Мы его поведем, как пастух овечку, джентльмены.

Парни торжественно кивнули.

— Делайте так, как мы тренировались, и все будет хорошо, — заверила Гермиона.

— Затем убедитесь, что защита на замке в порядке, а вход опять надежно закрыт, и встречайтесь с Гермионой на Астрономической башне. Гарри тем временем полетит к месту, где состоялась финальная битва, и будет ждать Прогискора. Когда тот появится и направится к Хогвартсу, Гарри уведомит меня и Гермиону по Лети-и-Тренди и возвращается на башню. А я выманиваю василиска.

Драко повернулся к Гарри.

— Запомни, ты моя страховка. Если в Тайной Комнате что-то пойдет не так, выманивать оттуда василиска придется тебе. — Драко сардонически ухмыльнулся. — К тому моменту он уже хорошенько подкрепится и будет не так опасен.

Гарри напрягся, но понимающе кивнул.

— Всех соберут на ужин, затем отправят в подземелье. А мы как этого избежим? — спросил Рон.

— Мы не пойдем на ужин.

От Крэбба с Гойлом в ответ на это заявление послышалось недовольное ворчание.

Рон задумчиво почесал голову.

— Но нас недосчитаются.

— Это уже улажено, Уизли, — заверил Драко, избегая при этом смотреть на Гарри. — Солнце садится в 8 часов 51 минуту. Я буду ждать всех вас на Астрономической башне за десять минут до.

Они кивнули. Драко обвёл группу взглядом, на мгновение задержав его на Гарри, и продолжил:

— Советую провести оставшееся время с умом.

Рон сразу же отошел от окна к Гермионе, обнял ее и притянул к себе. Крэбб, Гойл и Гарри встали и направились к выходу.

Драко молча проводил троицу взглядом и повернулся к Рону с Гермионой:

— Я пошел к Хагриду.

Рон оторвался от Гермионы:

— Может, тебе помочь заткнуть петухов? Чтобы они своим кукареканьем не прикончили василиска слишком рано?

— Думаю, я сам могу справиться с простым Силенцио. — Драко посмотрел на выражение лица Рона и примирительно улыбнулся: — Но спасибо за предложение.

В одиночестве Драко спустился по лестнице, пересек гостиную и покинул гриффиндорскую башню. Стоило ему переступить за порог замка, как на него упала тень. Проморгавшись от яркого света, он увидел Поттера.

Поколебавшись мгновение, Драко прошел мимо и продолжил путь к хижине Хагрида. Гарри постоял пару секунд, но затем быстро догнал Драко и зашагал рядом.

— Надо поговорить, Малфой.

— Пока не надумаешь мне доверять, не ожидай, что я буду слушать.

Вот так. Так он точно даст понять, что не желает отчаянно вернуть Гарри назад. Драко умел играть в неприступность.

Когда Гарри начал замедлять шаг, по-видимому, не собираясь настаивать, Драко решил, что, наверное, в неприступность можно и переиграть.

— Ты, однако же, всегда можешь попробовать меня переубедить.

Гарри снова нагнал его, и несколько минут они просто молча шли, пока Драко наконец не выдержал:

— Надо же, я и забыл, какой ты искрометный собеседник.

— Эй, я пытаюсь придумать, как начать.

— Обычно люди набирают воздух в легкие, открывают рот и извлекают оттуда звуки.

Поттер сильно толкнул Драко, Драко толкнул его в ответ.

— Ублюдок, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Недоумок, — не остался в долгу Драко.

Последовали еще несколько минут молчания, прежде чем Гарри откашлялся:

— Это будет что-то небывалое: Поттер, доверяющий Малфою.

Драко повернулся к нему, озадаченный:

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ну, ты знаешь, мой отец, твой отец.

— Нет, не знаю.

Они подошли к хижине Хагрида, и Драко с силой постучал в дверь. Когда никто не отозвался, Драко с облегчением вздохнул: ему не придется врать о том, зачем ему приспичило видеть петухов. Не то чтобы он был против вранья. Он был против того, что Хагрид может с ним сделать, если подумает, что Драко как-то покушается на его птичек. Малфой на всякий случай постучал еще раз и направился к огороженной территории птичника. Гарри следовал по пятам.

— Зачем ты так со мной поступаешь? — со злостью спросил Поттер. — Это что, месть за то, что я тебе не доверяю? Ты теперь будешь тыкать меня в это носом?

Драко резко развернулся к нему.

— Если бы я хотел отомстить, ты бы уже истекал кровью. Так что позволь, я повторю. Я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь.

Гарри смотрел возмущенно. Повернувшись к нему спиной, Драко достал палочку и сделал несколько пассов над птичками:

— Эксерно маскулус, — произнес он.

Стая стала разделяться на две группы, курочек и петухов. Драко снова повел палочкой:

— Силенцио!

Он пробормотал еще одно заклинание и резко взмахнул палочкой. Петухи застыли. Гарри вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Не хочу потом метаться тут как угорелый в поисках петуха, когда он понадобится, чтобы убить василиска, — пояснил Драко и ткнул пальцем в Гарри: — Теперь говори.

Гарри повозил ботинком по грязи.

— Моя семья пряталась от Волдеморта. Когда стало известно, что твой отец вместе с Крэббом и Гойлом переходит на нашу сторону, мой отец в это не поверил. А мама поверила. Она погибла. А отец заклеймил себя как трус.

Невидяще смотря на Запретный лес, Гарри продолжил:

— Пару лет спустя он заплатил каким-то магглам, родне моей мамы, чтобы они обо мне позаботились, а сам свалил. Он навещает меня. Изредка.

— Твой отец не был трусом, — твердо сказал Драко.

— Ну да, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Однако именно это все и говорят. Я много раз слышал шепотки за своей спиной. Всем интересно, стану ли я таким же трусливым. Я собираюсь доказать им, что я лучше него. Я покажу им всем, что я не трус! Покажу им всем, что…

Драко осенило. Вот из-за чего Шляпа распределила Гарри на Слизерин — амбиции, неистовая потребность доказать всем, что он чего-то стоит. Также он понял, что, назвав Поттера трусом в их недавней показной драке, он, сам того не ведая, умудрился выбрать оскорбление, которое ранило очень глубоко.

Очень жалко, что на выбешивании Поттера нельзя было построить карьеру. У Драко явно имелся к этому феноменальный талант.

В любом случае, поттеровская небольшая тирада проблему не решала, и Драко подумал, что пора взять ситуацию в свои руки.

— Ты можешь заткнуться и послушать меня? Твой отец не был трусом, он был умным.

Гарри замолчал и в шоке уставился на него.

— Да, умным, — продолжил Драко. — Уж не думаешь ли ты, что моего папашу действительно заботило спасение магглов? Я тебя умоляю. О, несомненно, отец думал, что у Волдеморта отъехала кукушечка, но и это не самое главное. А главное то, что всегда было важно для отца: власть.

Драко горько усмехнулся.

— И он почти добился успеха. Герой Магического Мира, и вся эта хрень. Жалко только, что помер, и все накрылось. Если бы он выжил, то возможно стал бы Министром пожизненно.

— Откуда ты можешь все это знать? Твой отец погиб, когда ты был младенцем.

— Поверь, Поттер, это правда.

— Вот опять. Доверие, — вздохнул Гарри. — Знаешь, говорить мне, что мой отец правильно сделал, не поверив Малфою, — это не самый убедительный довод, чтобы вызвать мое доверие к тебе.

— Может быть. Но я не мой отец, а ты не твой. Прислушивайся к своему внутреннему голосу и думай своей головой.

Развернувшись на каблуках, Драко зашагал от Поттера прочь к замку в гордом одиночестве. Пройдя немного, он передумал и вернулся. Все еще в ярости на Гарри за недоверие, Драко со всей силы врезал ему в челюсть.

Легендарный самоконтроль был прекрасен, но он и рядом не стоял с удовольствием услышать, как Поттер заорал.

По пути в замок Драко прошел мимо группки домовых эльфов. Один из них замахал ему, но Драко его проигнорировал.

***

Солнце уже садилось, когда они встретились на Астрономической Башне на случай, если остались какие-то вопросы.

Все молча смотрели друг на друга какое-то время, затем Гарри заговорил:

— Я хочу, чтобы вы знали — как бы все это не обернулось, я горд быть частью этой команды.

Он похлопал Крэбба и Гойла по спине, пожал руки Рону и Гермионе. Затем повернулся к Драко, и тот встретил его усмешкой.

— Прекращай сентиментальничать, Поттер.

— Я просто думал, что если…

— Хватит уже.

Кивнув, Гарри отступил. Гойл и Крэбб тоже пожали руки Рону и Гермионе. Бросив быстрый взгляд на Рона, Крэбб наклонился к Гермионе и легко поцеловал её в щеку, а потом зашагал вместе с Гойлом вниз по лестнице.

Рон и Гермиона стояли, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, и Драко подтолкнул Поттера в сторону.

— Пошли, полечу с тобой к воротам. Дадим влюблённым голубкам немного времени побыть наедине.

Пару минут спустя они приземлились на лужайку за воротами Хогвартса.

— Запомни, Поттер, ты должен будешь только сообщить, когда появится Прогискор, чтобы я знал, когда открыть Тайную Комнату. Не нужно подлетать к нему близко, — напомнил Драко, Гарри понимающе кивнул. — И если я не… не смогу выпустить василиска из Комнаты, то тогда уже дело будет за тобой.

— Я знаю, — сказал Гарри и добавил: — Драко, ты так и не объяснил, что значат те слова на Парселтанге, которые мы разучивали.

— Это просто, Поттер. Вторая фраза, которой я тебя учил, — «Откройся». Она тебе понадобится, чтобы попасть в Комнату.

— А первая?

— Помнишь, я рассказывал, что тренировался на садовых змеях? — Когда Гарри кивнул, Драко продолжил: — Ну, мне надо было их как-то призвать к себе для начала. Фраза означает «Приди и отведай угощение».

Глаза Гарри округлились.

— Ты идиот! — заорал он. — Конченый кретин! — Он схватил Драко за грудки и притянул к себе. — Так вот что ты имел в виду под выманиванием василиска! И просто забыл упомянуть, что будешь наживкой!

— Ну, по правде говоря, я надеялся, что мы обойдемся ветчиной. Но если это не сработает, то, полагаю, что…

Речь Драко была прервана прижавшимся к его рту ртом Гарри. Драко только-только начал втягиваться в процесс, как Поттер оторвался от него, разъяренно сверкая глазами.

— Только посмей умереть, Малфой, — прорычал он. — Только посмей!

Гарри со стоном впился губами в шею Драко. Миг спустя тот почувствовал, как в шею вонзаются зубы, оставляя синяк. Гарри поднял голову.

— Ты мой, Драко, — заявил он. — Не смей умирать!

Гарри развернулся, взметнув мантией, вскочил на метлу и взмыл в небо прежде, чем Драко успел перевести дыхание.

Дрожащими пальцами Драко прикоснулся к отметке, оставленной на его шее Поттером. Он частенько гадал, как бы все повернулось, не отвергни его Гарри, когда им было по одиннадцать. Теперь он имел кое-какое представление, и от этого знания было слегка не по себе.

Потерял голову. Он бы полностью потерял голову. От гриффиндорца. Драко не был уверен, к худу ли это или к добру.

***

С метлой в одной руке и мешком с припасами в другой Драко миновал вход, через который вскорости ему предстояло выманить василиска. В коридоре, у стеночки, стоял Крэбб.

— Что случилось? — спросил Драко при виде его подавленного лица. Не хватало им еще начать впадать в панику на этом этапе.

— Мы пропустили ужин, но им все еще пахнет, — скорбно проговорил Крэбб. — Там была жареная курочка. Моя любимая.

— Винс, завтра мы пойдем в Хогсмид, и я куплю тебе двух жареных курочек. Согласен?

Кивнув, Крэбб отступил назад, и вокруг Драко возникли стены, блокируя все коридоры, кроме того, что вел от лестницы наружу.

Поднимаясь по ступеням, Драко заметил, что заклинание Гермионы, обездвиживающее лестничные марши, кажется, работало. На следующем этаже ему повстречался Гойл, выглядящий мрачнее тучи.

— Готов, Грег?

— Сегодня давали курочку. Не отказался бы от такого последнего ужина.

— Завтра я устраиваю Винсу трапезу, чтобы компенсировать потери. Полагаю, если ты присоединишься, меня это не разорит.

— Спасибо, Малфой.

Гойл отступил, и тут же выросли новые стены. В тишине Драко направился к последнему лестничному пролету, где обнаружил поджидающего его Рона.

— У меня к тебе вопрос, — начал рыжий.

— Знаю, знаю. Тебе я тоже куплю жареную курочку.

— Не об этом хотел спросить, но спасибо. Вообще-то мне было интересно, как ты нас отмазал от вечерней переклички. Я не видел вокруг ни души, и никто из преподов нас не искал.

— Ты действительно хочешь знать, Уизли?

— Потому и спрашиваю.

Драко сделал глубокий вдох.

— Я поцеловал Снейпа.

Рон выпучил глаза, его челюсть отвисла.

— Теперь сооруди стены, — велел Драко, — Гарри скоро уже должен со мной связаться.

Совладав с собой, Рон кивнул и шагнул назад. Прежде чем стены окружили Драко, он успел услышать бормотание Рона: «Будь я проклят, неудивительно, что мысль о василиске его не пугает».

Войдя в ванную комнату, Драко быстро нашел раковину со змеиным узором и, вытянув Лети-и-Тренди из мешка, поместил кругляшок в ухо.

— Гермиона, я на позиции, — сообщил он и был вознагражден ее голосом на другом конце связи:

— Хорошо, Гарри только что отметился. Он кружит над местом финальной битвы, но там пока никаких признаков чего-то необычного.

— Поттер? — неуверенно позвал Драко и перевел дыхание, когда услышал его голос.

— Малфой?

— Гарри… Будь осторожен.

— Ты тоже.

От злости, что они так далеко друг от друга, Драко ощутил сильное желание вырвать переговорное устройство из уха и швырнуть его в угол. Понимая, что это ничего не даст, Драко вместо этого отпинал стену.

— Тебе нельзя тут находиться, — послышался вдруг женский подвывающий голос. — Это ванная для девочек. Ты не девочка.

Скрестив на груди руки, Драко обернулся к призраку Плаксы Миртл.

— И что же навело тебя на эту мысль?

— Драко? С кем ты разговариваешь? — удивилась Гермиона.

— Да ни с кем. Только с Плаксой Миртл.

— Ни с кем? — завопила Миртл. — Ты гадкий мальчишка! Я бы на тебя нажаловалась, если бы кто-нибудь слушал, но разве кому-то есть до меня дело? Никому!

— Может, тебе действительно следует на меня нажаловаться, — проговорил Драко минуту спустя. — И я как раз знаю подходящего слушателя. В библиотеке есть портрет джентльмена: ничего так себе внешность, светлые волосы, как у меня, только длиннее, светлые глаза. Именно ему можешь высказать все твои претензии.

— Правда?

— Однозначно. Но не позволяй его оскорблениям остановить тебя. Он ужасно застенчив. Особенно когда сталкивается лицом к лицу с такой привлекательной молодой особой, как ты. Уверяю, продолжай развлекать его беседами, и через пару лет вы станете неразлучными друзьями.

Лицо Миртл расплылось в широкой улыбке, и призрак моментально испарилась сквозь стену.

— Драко, а это разве не портрет твоего отца? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— О боги, Гарри, полагаю, что да.

— Ты само зло.

— Благодарю.

Взбодрившись, Драко как раз принялся напевать незатейливый мотивчик, когда сквозь устройство в ухе прорвался неестественный пронзительный вопль. Раздирающе высокий звук немедленно заставил Драко согнуться пополам и обхватить голову, буквально расколовшуюся от пульсирующей боли. Он слышал, как всхлипывает Гермиона и как тяжело дышит Гарри.

— Это… Это Прогискор, — раздался прерывистый голос Поттера.

— Я бы и не догадался, — Драко сделал попытку привычно растянуть слова. — Живо возвращайся сюда.

— Он довольно крупный, — описывал Гарри. — В два раза больше Хагрида, но круглее. Серый, с кучей рук, которые похожи на слоновьи хоботы, один глаз, один рот. Нет ног. Он как бы парит над землей… О, черт!

— Поттер! — молчание в ответ всколыхнуло внутри Драко волну ужаса. — Поттер!

Раздался еще один вопль, гораздо громче первого, взрывая мозг Драко ослепляющей болью. Но вместо того, чтобы вырвать Лети-и-Тренди из уха, Драко прижал его поплотнее.

— Поттер, ты там? Черт возьми, Гарри! Ответь!

Могли пройти всего минуты или секунды, это было не важно. Драко это время ожидания показалось вечностью.

— Я… Здесь.

— Что происходит? — требовательно осведомился Драко.

— Ничего. Не о чем б-беспокоиться. Просто он двигался в сторону Хогсмида. Но теперь нет. Я… Я лечу в замок.

От звука неровного голоса Гарри колени Драко ослабли от облегчения.

— Хорошо. Увидимся, когда все это закончится, Поттер.

Расправив плечи и сделав несколько вдохов-выдохов, Драко развернулся к ведущей в Тайную Комнату раковине.

— Откройся, — прошипел он на Парселтанге.

Раковина сдвинулась, и перед Драко разверзся проем. Малфой выудил из мешка веревку и окорок, наскоро обвязал торчащую из мяса кость и начал опускать его вниз, медленно разматывая веревку. Фут за футом она исчезала в темноте, и Драко пришлось удлинять ее заклинанием.

— Приди и отведай угощение, — прошипел он, призывно подергивая веревкой.

Ничего не произошло. Он повторил приглашение громче, но за другой конец веревки по-прежнему никто не тянул.

Крепко сжав метлу в свободной руке, Драко понял, что у него не было выхода. Он должен был спускаться. Он должен был войти в Тайную Комнату.

Туннель вниз был совершенно непредсказуем, и Драко решил, что если когда-нибудь он попадет обратно в свой мир, то непременно надает Джинни Уизли по башке. Если уж она чувствовала своим долгом разглагольствовать о героизме Гарри, то по крайней мере, могла бы при этом четко описывать все детали.

Он смотал веревку, вынул палочку и, пробормотав Люмос, убрал ее обратно в карман. С Нимбусом в одной руке и окороком в другой он нырнул в проем.

Когда что-то захрустело под ногами, он с отвращением посмотрел вниз на череп какого-то мелкого животного и произнес: «Омерзительно». Когда он наткнулся на сброшенную чешую, то побледнел больше обычного. Куча была немыслимых размеров. И Поттер сражался вот с этим на втором курсе? Драко перевел взгляд с гигантских останков чешуи на малюсенький окорок в своей руке.

Он отбросил ветчину на землю и заметался в раздражении.

— Я знал, что Лонгботтом был бы более подходящим куском мяса. Но нет, мне понадобилось быть хорошим. Стараться, чтобы никого не сожрали. И к чему привели меня эти достойные похвалы качества? Я в полной заднице, вот что! Быть Гриффиндорцем действительно отстойно!

Зашагав вперед, Драко миновал множество поворотов и изгибов тоннеля, прежде чем уперся в двери с изображением извивающихся змей. Изумрудные глаза змей мерцали в свете палочки, камни были явно хорошего качества и большой ценности. Он прошипел открывающую фразу, и двери распахнулись.

Взмахом палочки Драко осветил помещение, убрал ее и огляделся. По обеим сторонам прохода были высечены столпы со змеями. Свод над головой был довольно высок, и, похоже, Драко находился гораздо глубже под Хогвартсом, чем думал вначале. В конце прохода он заприметил огромную статую Салазара Слизерина.

— И это еще меня называют тщеславным. Я не воздвигаю памятники в свою честь. Ну, хотя бы в последние несколько лет.

Он только начал подходить к статуе поближе, чтобы рассмотреть ее, когда услышал шелест чешуи.

Выхватив из кармана палочку, Драко прошептал: «Акцио веревка». Его окорок вряд ли бы сгодился больше, чем на один зубок для рептилии того размера, на который указывала сброшенная кожа, но это было лучше, чем вообще ничего.

Веревка появилась, и Драко сглотнул. Окорок исчез. Похрустывание и шуршание подтвердили его опасения.

Василиск находился прямо позади.

Стараясь избегать резких движений, Драко поднял метлу. Шум теперь звучал отчетливее, он исходил явно из-за спины, и Драко поборол порыв обернуться.

Заклинание, выпущенное им при входе, все еще освещало Тайную Комнату, и Драко различал собственную тень на стене пещеры. Рядом появилась вторая тень побольше, и по мере приближения становилась все более отчетливой. Когда она подняла голову, приготовившись к атаке, Драко броском вскочил на метлу.

Он почувствовал, как что-то зацепило подол мантии, и несколько кошмарных мгновений метла неподвижно висела в воздухе, пока мантия не порвалась и Драко не вырвался на свободу. Метнувшись вперед, он нацелился на правый бок статуи.

С тыла послышалось шипение — василиск бросился в погоню.

Обогнув статую, Драко на несколько драгоценных секунд зажмурился, устремляясь к выходу из Комнаты. Открыв глаза, он обнаружил себя в опасной близости от одного из столпов, и рывком вильнул в сторону, едва успев избежать столкновения.

Прошипев василиску приглашение поймать добычу, Драко полетел по туннелю, мимо кожи, мимо костей, затем вверх. Изгибы и повороты замедляли его полет, и он мог поклясться, что чувствовал на спине влажное горячее дыхание.

Ворвавшись в ванную, он триумфально закричал:

— Гарри, Гермиона, сработало! Василиск следует за мной!

— Гарри все еще снаружи! — в голосе Гермионы ясно слышалась паника.

— Что?

— Он направлялся к Хогсмиду. Я должен был его остановить, — проговорил Гарри.

— Поттер, я же тебе сказал…

— С метлой Гарри что-то не так, — прервала Гермиона начавшуюся тираду Драко.

— Его… щупальце ударило по прутьям. Ядовитое, я думаю, — их разъело как кислотой, — пояснил Гарри. — У меня не получается лететь быстро и высоко.

Драко уже достиг первого этажа — меньше, чем через минуту, он должен был вылететь из дверей, с василиском, следующим по пятам, и направиться в сторону Гарри и Прогискора.

— Гарри, как только завидишь меня, ты должен закрыть глаза.

— Но как я полечу вслепую?

— Я тебя поведу.

— Но…

— Проклятье, Поттер, верь мне!

Выход наружу уже виднелся впереди.

— Я… Я тебе верю, Драко.

С последним рывком Драко вылетел в ночь. Полная луна освещала ландшафт, и он незамедлительно просканировал окрестности на наличие Гарри.

Представшая взору картина запустила его сердце в галоп. От метлы Поттера мало что осталось — только несколько прутьев торчало с хвоста. Прогискор подобрался уже совсем близко, и Драко знал, что лишь исключительные навыки ловца позволили Гарри добраться до Хогвартса и остаться в живых.

— Поттер, я хочу, чтобы ты подумал о циферблате часов. Сейчас ты смотришь на двенадцать часов. Нужно, чтобы ты развернулся на десять.

Взволнованный голос Гермионы послышался в Лети-и-Тренди:

— Драко, это может быть не самой удачной идеей. Он тогда будет лететь на…

— Делай, как я сказал, Поттер. Гермиона, как далеко от меня василиск?

— Пятнадцать ярдов. Может, меньше.

Проклятье, подумал Драко. Это очень близко. Он пригнулся к метле и ускорился.

— Поттер, когда я скажу, надо, чтобы ты, если получится, снизился как можно ближе к земле, прямо касаясь травы.

Драко следил, как Поттер подлетал все ближе и ближе.

— Теперь спускайся! Ниже. Еще ниже, Поттер, — Гарри был всего в одном футе от земли. — Отлично. Так достаточно.

Гарри проскользнул под ветвями Гремучей Ивы до того, как она успела отреагировать. Прогискору повезло меньше — дерево его атаковало, и Гарри сумел оторваться.

— Теперь я хочу, чтобы ты развернулся на два часа и начал подниматься. Еще несколько футов. Да, так хорошо. Придерживайся этого курса. Гермиона, позиция василиска?

— Тридцать ярдов.

Это было немного, но все же должно было сработать.

— Поттер, слушай внимательно. По моему сигналу. Ты должен остановиться, затем свеситься вниз с метлы на одних руках.

— Что? — вскричал Гарри.

— Готовься.

Расстояние стремительно сокращалось, и Драко видел, что Гарри крепко зажмурился. Оставалось только надеяться, что он рассчитал время верно. Прогискор уже отделался от Гремучей Ивы и направлялся к Гарри.

— Сейчас, Поттер!

Без видимых колебаний Гарри затормозил и перевалился на сторону, повиснув в воздухе. Снизив скорость почти до нуля, Драко приблизился к Гарри, отпустил свою метлу, сграбастал Поттера обеими руками и перетянул к себе, усадив спереди.

— Десять ярдов! — кричала Гермиона. — Восемь!

Прогискор впереди, василиск позади. Драко резко устремил метлу вверх. С двойным весом она слушалась плохо.

— Шесть. Двигайся! Он почти добрался до вас!

Они поднялись выше, пока не оказались, как полагал Драко, вне досягаемости василиска. Но впереди все еще маячил Прогискор. Он протянул свои серые щупальцеобразные конечности и раззявил пасть.

От дикого вопля, который издал монстр, у Драко заскрипели зубы. Он почувствовал, как Гарри впереди содрогнулся, и вспомнил, что тому пришлось уже в третий раз слышать это вблизи. Звук, от которого, казалось, было негде скрыться, леденил спину.

Три щупальца взметнулись к ним с Гарри, и они были недостаточно высоко, чтобы сбежать. Каким-то образом все пошло наперекосяк, и Драко теперь не только умрет сам, но еще и прикончит вместе с собой Поттера.

Щупальца настигли их и вдруг внезапно застыли. Послышался громкий треск, затем еще один.

Воспользовавшись неподвижностью монстра, Драко сменил угол полета и закружился над Прогискором. До него донесся крик Гермионы:

— У вас получилось! Он мертв! Должен быть мертв. Василиск его убил.

Драко с облегчением привалился к спине Поттера.

— Слава Мерлину! Теперь осталось только заскочить к Хагриду и заставить какого-нибудь петуха закукарекать, пока василиск пирует.

Повернув налево, Драко завидел хижину Хагрида и заборчик курятника. Он не мог дождаться, когда все это уже закончится.

— Что-то не так, — прервал его мысли голос Гермионы.

— Что еще, Грейнджер? Прогискор мертв, разве нет?

— Да, но василиск… Он его не жрет, он остановился и изучал труп пару секунд, но теперь снова следует за вами.

— Ничего страшного, — заверил ее Драко. — Мы почти у Хагрида. Надо только снять Силенцио с петухов, и…

— Что происходит? — спросила Гермиона, когда голос Драко оборвался.

— Пе-петухи… Они исчезли!

Прямо перед ними было место, где Драко заглушил и обездвижил петухов, но теперь там лишь валялось несколько перьев на земле. И тут на Драко снизошло озарение.

Те домовые эльфы утром направлялись к Хагриду. Курятина на ужин.

Петухи, которые должны были стать спасением, теперь мирно переваривались в желудках студенческого населения Хогвартса.

— Сделай что-нибудь! — горячо воскликнул Гарри.

— Ты можешь трансфигурировать что-нибудь в петуха? — в отчаянии спросил Драко.

— Нет, а ты?

— Нет.

— Драко, василиск подбирается все ближе! — услышал он Гермиону.

Должен был быть выход. Просто обязан!

С внезапным озарением Драко бросился на поле возле хижины и Запретного леса. Достигнув центра, он притормозил завис в нескольких футах над землей.

— Драко, что ты делаешь? — кричала Гермиона. — Убирайтесь оттуда!

Драко не сдвинулся с места.

— Он почти тут. Милостивый Боже, он прямо за вами!

Драко сохранял позицию, паря над землей. Он почувствовал дыхание василиска на своей шее и, услышав протяжное, громкое шипение, содрогнулся.

Гермиона плакала.

— Пожалуйста, Драко. Я не знаю, что ты делаешь, просто, пожалуйста, улетай оттуда.

Гарри отклонился к нему.

— Драко, ты же знаешь, я тебе верю, да? — прошептал он. — Хотел поинтересоваться, не против ли ты, чтобы я верил тебе футов на тридцать повыше в воздухе.

— Жди. Пожалуйста, жди.

Гарри помедлил, затем кивнул. Драко почувствовал, как что-то слегка задело сзади его мантию. Наверняка это был язык василиска, изучающий его, пробующий на вкус. Шипение раздалось вновь, на этот раз над самым ухом. Драко подумал мимоходом, уж не просчитался ли он опять.

— Что-то происходит, — в голосе Гермионы слышалось удивление. — Такое ощущение, что василиск раскачивается.

Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, молил про себя Драко.

— Он точно качается! — изумленно воскликнула Гермиона. — Он… Василиск ложится на землю. Он просто отключился.

Переведя дух, Драко с облегчением упал на спину Поттера.

— Что произошло? Он сдох? — спросил Гарри.

— Нет, заснул.

— Заснул? Но как ты это провернул?

Без слов Драко приподнял руку Гарри и проследил пальцем все еще заживающий шрам. Шрам от укуса.

— Шендлпуфы, — произнес Гарри.

— Шендлпуфы, — с пониманием повторила Гермиона. — Во время полнолуния они выделяют субстанцию, которая в больших дозах может применяться в качестве анестезии.

— Десять баллов Гриффиндору, — пробормотал Драко. — Пошли, Поттер. Нам лучше прикончить его, пока он в отключке.

***

Они обмотали мантии вокруг морды василиска на случай, если тот вдруг откроет глаза. Драко трансфигурировал два булыжника в топоры и протянул один Гарри, которого, казалось, увиденное позабавило.

— А чего ты ожидал, Поттер? Меч Гриффиндора?

Гарри улыбнулся в ответ, и они приступили к работе. Через некоторое время, заляпаные кровью, они привалились к обезглавленному туловищу василиска.

— У тебя получилось, Малфой. Несмотря на все, что сегодня творилось, твой план сработал.

— Удивительно, не правда ли, — пожал плечами Драко. — Что ж, я полагаю, все когда-то случается в первый раз.

Гарри выпрямился и круто повернулся к Драко, уставившись на него во все глаза.

— Что ты этим хочешь сказать?

— Просто что я не припомню, чтобы мои планы когда-либо срабатывали раньше, — признался Драко. — По правде говоря, большая их часть имела обыкновение оборачиваться сущей катастрофой.

— У тебя никогда не было плана, который бы сработал?

— Не-а. Похоже, не было.

— И тем не менее, ты придумал все вот это. Втянул нас всех. Подверг наши жизни риску. Зачем-то поцеловал Снейпа, — зачем, до меня все еще не дошло, — и даже не надейся, что я об этом забыл. И все это ради плана, в успех которого ты не верил?

— Типа того.

Вопль, который издал Гарри, был пронзительным, долгим и разрывающим уши. Ему явно следовало давать уроки Прогискору, подумал Драко.

Но все же прижимающий к земле Поттер — куда лучше, чем жующий тебя монстр, решил Драко. Хотя, учитывая то, как этот Поттер целует, почти кусая, разница не особенно велика. Когда стискивают так, что почти теряешь сознание от недостатка кислорода, — тоже, оказывается, ужасно приятно. Но даже это было несравнимо с тем пламенем, что охватило все его тело, когда Гарри принялся тереться о него.

Драко прикрыл глаза и отдался ощущениям. Когда он распахнул их мгновение спустя, они расширились от удивления.

— Гарри, — позвал он медленно. Поттер тяжело дышал ему в шею, толкаясь в него. — Как ты думаешь, та субстанция шендлпуфов могла на нас попасть?

— М-м-м, может быть. Боги, это просто волшебно.

— Как ты думаешь, она может вызывать галлюцинации?

— Вряд ли, — последовал прерывистый ответ.

— Тогда Дамблдор и МакГонагалл действительно стоят над нами в компании кентавра, гоблина и эльфа?

Взвизгнув, Гарри скатился с него, Драко разочарованно вздохнул.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Поттер, мистер Малфой, — поприветствовал их Дамблдор, переводя улыбающиеся глаза с них на василиска и обратно. — Судя по всему, у вас была крайне насыщенная ночь.

— Вообще-то, мы как раз приступали к лучшей ее части, — резко отозвался Драко, не обращая внимание на полузадушенный возглас Гарри позади, встал и рывком поднял Поттера за руку на ноги. — А теперь, с вашего позволения, мы должны вернуться в свои комнаты. Надо полагать, мы пропустили начало комендантского часа.

Повернувшись спиной к Дамблдору, МакГонагалл и остальным, явно нашедшим все происходящее весьма занимательным, Малфой в неистовом темпе потащил Поттера в сторону Хогвартса. На пороге замка они натолкнулись на Рона, Гермиону, Винса и Грега.

— Драко, Гарри, мы так волновались, — Гермиона распахнула им объятия, но Драко проигнорировал ее, целенаправленно продолжая движение к факультетским спальням.

— Да, мы живы. Да, все в порядке, — отрезал Драко, проходя мимо них.

Друзья перевели взгляды на Гарри в ожидании объяснений, но тот лишь пожал плечами, не останавливаясь и спотыкаясь, пока его тащили вперед. Рон поспешил нагнать Драко.

— С тобой все норм? У тебя же не слетела опять крыша?

— Не слетела. Она вообще у меня никогда не слетала. Но уверяю, ее сорвет в мгновение ока, если нас с Гарри продолжат прерывать.

Гермиона не успела сдержать смешок. Не снижая скорости, Драко повернул к ней голову и одарил убийственным взглядом, в котором, впрочем, сразу же засветилась некая мысль.

— Грейнджер, ты же староста и у тебя есть отдельная спальня? — Гермиона кивнула. — Отлично. Мы с Гарри ею воспользуемся. Будь добра, проконтролируй, чтобы нам не мешали.

Спустя несколько минут дверь в комнату Гермионы решительно захлопнулась.

Винс, Грег, Рон и Гермиона постояли некоторое время снаружи, до тех пор пока доносящиеся из комнаты звуки не заставили их почувствовать себя слегка некомфортно и слегка извращенцами.

Гермиона отбросила назад волосы и воззрилась свысока на три возвышающиеся над ней мужские особи.

— Завтра у нас последний день, который можно целиком посвятить подготовке к ТРИТОНам. Я ожидаю, что все мы, — она смерила их взглядом, и троица переминулась с ноги на ногу, — справимся хорошо. Встречаемся завтра сразу же после завтрака в библиотеке, если хотите позаниматься вместе.

Развернувшись на каблуках, она удалилась. Рон переглянулся с Крэббом и Гойлом.

— Не знаю, как насчет вас двоих, а я просто подыхаю с голоду. Кто-нибудь хочет наведаться на кухни?

С энтузиазмом кивнув, они отправились на добычу провизии, обсуждая все, что произошло этой ночью, за исключением деятельности, которой Драко с Гарри предавались в данный момент.

Драко же был весьма занят, как раз выясняя, что частица гриффиндорца в слизеринце может дарить чрезвычайно приятные ощущения. Перемена мест слагаемых также служила не меньшему удовольствию.


	6. Chapter 6

Утренний свет потихоньку просачивался через занавески на окне Гермионы; Драко в сотый раз чувственно обвёл языком шишечку мягкой кожи.

— Тебе не обязательно это делать, — неуверенно произнес Гарри.

Стрельнув в него взглядом, Драко помотал головой.

— Все в порядке, я так хочу.

Еще пару минут Драко покусывал и вылизывал кожу, и Гарри вздохнул:

— У меня есть другие места, которым понравится твое внимание. — Он потянулся и для наглядности отбросил покрывало — на тот случай, если Драко не понял намека.

— Мне и тут хорошо.

Изрядно сконфуженный, Гарри с досадой подвинулся, убирая объект вожделения Драко от него подальше.

— Драко, это просто локоть.

— А вот тут ты не прав, Поттер. Это не просто локоть.

— Обычный локоть, как по мне.

Сграбастав руку Гарри, Драко потянул ее обратно к себе.

— Это твой локоть! Часть тебя. Которую я намерен завоевать. — Его язык снова закружил по коже Гарри. — Я хочу пробовать его на вкус, чувствовать, поглощать, пока он не станет частью меня.

Драко подул на кожу — всё ещё влажную от его языка — и взглянул на Гарри.

— Он будет моим целиком… И ты никогда этого не забудешь… Будешь в душе мыться, ударишься, на парту поставишь — всегда будешь помнить, что он мой. И на локте я не остановлюсь! Я двинусь по руке вниз и пойду в наступление на запястье. Каждый палец, ладонь, подушечку пальца большого — всю эту территорию я подчиню своей воле.

Бледные пальцы Драко скользили по коже Гарри, прослеживая описываемый маршрут.

— Затем я пройдусь по руке вверх, атакую твое плечо, ключицу, горло, и ничто меня не остановит. А потом придёт черед твоего лица… И пока я буду держать в осаде твой рот, совершу пару коротких набегов на глаза и уши. Каждая частичка тебя: ноги, колени, бедра, грудь, спина — падут под моим бурным натиском. А когда я приду к своей главной цели, ты сам захочешь быть побежденным. Ты будешь умолять захватить тебя. Ты сдашься мне безоговорочно.

Встав на колени, Драко оседлал Гарри и навис над ним так, что теперь они оказались лицом к лицу.

— Будут и другие, кто тебя захочет, захочет для себя. Но я побываю тут первым. Каждый шепоток выдоха по твоей коже напомнит тебе обо мне. Каждое касание будет отзвуком касания моей кожи о твою. Каждая дрожь — отголоском твоей дрожи подо мной.

Гарри моргнул.

— Вау, Малфой. Это… — он сглотнул. — Это было очень стрёмно.

Драко ткнул его под ребра.

— Заткнись.

Уворачиваясь от тычка, Гарри не удержался от приступа хохота, через который прорывалось его счастье.

— Я серьезно. Ты такой псих!

Чуть позже Драко решил, что зря расписал все это Гарри — тот, по всей видимости, вознамерился точно так же последовательно сделать его своим.

И Поттер любил задействовать зубы.

***

Гермиона деликатно постучалась в дверь своей комнаты. Ответа не последовало, и Гермиона постучала погромче. Когда она уже начала искать, чем бы в дверь поколотить, та на пару дюймов приоткрылась, и наружу выглянул Драко.

— Грейнджер? Тебе что-то нужно?

— Драко, уже пять часов вечера. Я кое-как одолжила запас одежды у Лаванды, заодно и переночевала у нее. Но завтра у нас ТРИТОНы, а я уже прошерстила все твои конспекты, и мне нужны мои собственные. Не говоря уже о том, что Крэбб с Гойлом крутятся вокруг и не перестают твердить про какой-то обещанный куриный ужин. И как вообще к тебе попали эти конспекты Рэйвенкло?

Драко, казалось, обдумал ситуацию, затем шагнул назад, позволяя Гермионе войти.

Одежда была разбросана по всей комнате. Малфой был облачен лишь в черные боксеры, и на Гермиону произвели впечатление синяки и следы укусов, расцвечивающие его бледную кожу. Заметив ее взгляд, Драко горделиво ухмыльнулся:

— Поттер жуткий собственник.

Гермиона скользнула взглядом к кровати, на которой валялся Гарри, отвернувшись, с обернутой вокруг талии простыней, обнажавшей худую грудь. Одна длинная нога высовывалась наружу, и краешек простыни соскальзывал с бедра.

— Ты хотела свои конспекты, Грейнджер? — переспросил Драко с явным весельем в голосе.

— Верно, — украдкой бросив последний взгляд на Гарри, она прошла к своему столу, сняла защитное заклинание с бумаг и, забрав конспекты, позволила Драко препроводить себя обратно к двери.

— А что мне сказать Крэббу и Гойлу?

Повернув голову к кровати, Драко громко осведомился:

— Поттер, хочешь немного жареной курицы?

— О, пожалуйста, пусть это будет не очередной эвфемизм с сексуальным подтекстом, — раздался приглушенный ответ.

Издав смешок, Драко посмотрел на Гермиону, всячески пытавшуюся сохранить бесстрастное выражение лица.

— Передай Крэббу и Гойлу, что я встречусь с ними через час в Большом зале, чтобы пойти в Хогсмид. И скажи Рону, что он приглашен. И ты тоже.

— Я буду занята учебой. Я уже ужасно отстаю.

— Да уж, Прогискор проявил просто отвратительные манеры, восстав в аккурат перед экзаменами.

Драко уже начал закрывать за Гермионой дверь, но остановился.

— А не могла бы ты попросить домового эльфа Боппи…

— Добби, — донеслось из глубины комнаты.

— … принести Поттеру поднос с едой и напитками? Полагаю, от голода он совершенно лишился сил.

— От голода. Ну конечно, — пробубнил Гарри, судя по голосу, уже проснувшийся.

Гермиона улыбнулась.

— Попрошу.

Подавшись вперед, она коснулась одной из отметин на теле Драко и легонько провела кончиками пальцев по его груди до второй точно такой же метки.

— Мне стоило использовать тебя по полной, пока я была твоей девушкой. Гарри, ты уверен, что не хочешь поделиться им со мной? — добавила она громче. В ответ послышался рык.

— Лучше скажи Крэббу и Гойлу, что я встречусь с ними через два часа, — ухмыльнулся Драко и захлопнул дверь.

Изо всех сил стараясь не обращать внимания на раздававшиеся за спиной звуки, Гермиона вприпрыжку отправилась в общую гостиную, чтобы предаться учебе.

***

Драко чудовищно, катастрофически ошибался.

Он говорил Гойлу, что ужин с курочкой его не разорит. На кладбище покоилось меньше костей, чем в данный момент на их столе! Возможно, целые птичьи стаи пали жертвой, чтобы утолить голод Рона, Винса и Грега.

Ему удалось уладить вопрос счета с владельцем ресторана, после чего он присоединился к остальным на улице.

— Интересно, открыто ли еще «Сладкое королевство», — проговорил Рон по пути обратно в Хогвартс. — Парочка конфет отлично бы завершила сегодняшний ужин.

— Я полагал, что именно этой цели служили те две порции крем-брюле, — сухо ответствовал Драко.

— Это совсем не то, — Рон повернулся к Гойлу. — Ты же понимаешь, о чем я, да, Грег?

— Точно, Рон.

Рон выдал Драко торжествующую ухмылку. В отместку тот обратился к Крэббу:

— Винс, ты думал, кого пригласишь на Выпускной бал? Он уже через несколько дней.

— Н-не знаю, — ответил Винс, украдкой бросив взгляд на Рона. — Мне нравится одна девушка, но у нее есть парень.

— И этот парень уже пригласил ее? Если нет, то предлагаю быстренько подсуетиться.

— Правда? — с надеждой уточнил Винс.

— Абсолютно.

— А с кем пойдешь ты, Малфой? — поинтересовался Рон, слегка раздраженный тем, что друг поощряет его соперника.

— С Гарри, разумеется.

— Ты уже его спрашивал?

— Нет, но…

— Он теперь герой. У него могут быть и другие варианты.

Драко уставился на Рона, холодок пробежал по его спине. Гарри теперь был героем, прямо как Гарри из его мира. А Мальчик-Который-Выжил, герой Магического мира, никогда не желал иметь ничего общего с Драко Малфоем.

***

Когда Драко вошел в спальню, Гарри уже натягивал штаны.

— Думаю, Гермионе нужна ее комната, — пояснил он, не поворачиваясь к Драко. — Поверить не могу, что ты позволил мне бездельничать целый день! Завтра же ТРИТОНы.

— Бездельничать? — приподнял бровь Драко. — Вот как теперь это называется?

Покраснев, Гарри схватил с пола носок и начал копаться в простынях.

— Слушай, мне надо идти. В отличие от тебя, я должен хорошо сдать ТРИТОНы, потому что у меня нет гигантского трастового фонда, к которому можно прибегнуть в случае чего.

Гарри обнаружил то, что искал, и выцепил из-под одеял второй носок.

Скрестив руки на груди, Драко привалился к стене, наблюдая, как Гарри возится с носками.

— Хорошо, иди, раз тебе так надо, — наконец произнес он. — Я только хотел спросить кое-что важное.

— Важное? Где моя обувь?

Указав на угол, Драко сделал глубокий вдох. Гарри же в это время выудил ботинки и, сев на край кровати, принялся их надевать.

— Я хотел узнать, не желаешь ли ты пойти на Выпускной бал?

— Разве не все туда идут? — спросил Гарри, не поднимая глаз.

— Я спрашиваю, не пойдешь ли ты вместе со мной?

Гарри замер на мгновение, затем продолжил завязывать шнурки.

— Конечно. Звучит отлично, — выпрямившись, он направился к двери. — Мне действительно пора.

Он выскочил из комнаты, и Драко остался стоять в одиночестве, чувствуя себя покинутым и озадаченным и гадая, что же он сделал не так.

***

ТРИТОНы были суровы, но Драко знал, что справился хорошо, и был собой доволен. Чем он не был доволен, так это тем обстоятельством, что после вопроса о Выпускном ему удалось провести наедине с Гарри не более пары минут.

В конце концов Драко решил выведать причину, по которой Поттер в последнее время его избегал. Именно поэтому в данный момент тот распластался на спине прямо на полу туалета возле Большого Зала, куда был затащен Малфоем. Драко всегда твердо верил в действенность прямолинейного подхода.

— В чем дело, Поттер? Ты меня избегаешь.

— Неправда! — Гарри поднялся на ноги, отряхивая мантию от пыли с пола. — Знаешь, не обязательно похищать человека, если хочешь с ним поговорить. А, ну да, _тебе-то_ обязательно.

— Если человек всячески изощряется, чтобы, как ты, от меня прятаться, то обязательно. Ты все что угодно делаешь, лишь бы не появляться там, где нахожусь я!

Даже при тусклом свете Драко было хорошо видно, что Гарри смотрит куда угодно, только не на него.

— Это просто смешно.

— Отлично. Докажи! Давай мне свою карту. Ту, что показывает, кто где находится.

— Нет.

— Видишь! Ты и правда нарочно меня избегаешь!

— Да только потому что… — Гарри умолк и привалился к стене.

Драко придвинулся ближе, понизив голос.

— Поттер, почему? Наигрался в свои грязные игры — и я стал тебе неинтересен?

— Нет, — возразил Гарри. — Конечно, нет, — и горячо добавил: — И вообще-то это были не мои игры, а твои. Я даже не думал, что ты можешь так… и когда ты… а то, что ты вытворял своим языком, это просто… — Гарри помотал головой. — Нет, дело вовсе не в этом.

Драко склонился к нему и провел пальцем по его щеке вниз.

— Так тебе понравилось то, что я вытворял своим языком?

Глаза Гарри вспыхнули при напоминании, дыхание сбилось, и он кивнул. Драко скользнул ногой между его ног и проворковал:

— И ты хочешь, чтобы я повторил?

Не в силах сдержаться, Гарри потерся пахом о бедро Драко и снова кивнул. Ладони Драко неспешно прошлись по груди Гарри, к талии, до места, где их тела соприкасались… и он принялся поглаживать Гарри там.

— Тогда ты знаешь, что должен делать, Поттер?

Толкнувшись бедрами навстречу руке Драко, Гарри потерял способность отвечать. Он закрыл глаза, а Драко погладил его там еще разочек, стиснул и отступил назад.

— Ты должен перестать меня избегать.

Гарри распахнул глаза.

— Ты… ты… ты… только дразнишь так, а потом!..

— Скажи, Гарри. Почему ты так делаешь?

— Вот из-за этого! Именно из-за этого! — не выдержал Гарри, в бешенстве запуская пятерню в свои взлохмаченные волосы.

— Не понял.

— Из-за нас. Из-за всего этого! Все это долго не продлится, ведь так? После Выпускного бала мы разъедемся из Хогвартса. Возможно никогда больше друг друга не увидим, разве что будем случайно встречаться, вежливо друг другу кивать и идти дальше по своим делам. Я этого не вынесу! Я хочу тебя, но ты просто отстранишься, как вот только что, как будто ничего и не было!

Драко схватил руку Гарри и прижал к своей эрекции, все еще твердой и жаждущей большего.

— Это вот, по-твоему, ничего?! — он слегка потерся о ладонь Гарри и отпустил ее. — Гарри, я тебя не брошу. И тебе не дам меня бросить!

— Нет? — на настороженном лице Гарри засиял проблеск надежды.

— Нет! — повторил Драко.

— Просто иногда такое чувство, что все меня бросают. — Гарри уставился себе под ноги, затем поднял взгляд на Драко. — Что ж, похоже, я вел себя немного тупо в последнее время.

— Вполне объяснимо, учитывая, что это твое обыкновенное состояние, — Драко соблазняюще улыбнулся. — Ты еще кое в чем ошибся.

— В чем?

— Малфои угрожают. Подкупают. Соблазняют. Оскорбляют. Сулят возмездие и обещают отмщение. — Подавшись вперед, Драко опустился на колени у ног Гарри. — Малфои никогда не дразнят.

Драко в предвкушении облизнул губы, Гарри застонал.

***

У него нет на это времени, думал Драко, сидя на следующий день в кабинете Дамблдора. Вечером должен состояться Выпускной бал. А надо еще принять ванну, тщательно поухаживать за волосами и каким-то образом умудриться выбрать приличную мантию из того вороха тошнотворных красных и золотых официальных облачений, обладателем которого являлся другой Драко.

Малфой изучал взглядом Дамблдора, сидящего напротив, и был удивлен, каким старым тот выглядит. Драко столько лет видел директора за преподавательским столом, а еще дольше знал, что тот был одним из величайших ныне живущих волшебников, поэтому было поразительно лицезреть, каким пожилым и практически немощным он казался.

Его годы, вероятно, спровоцировали некоторую степень слабоумия, ибо директор провел все время их встречи за обсуждением различных вкусностей Сладкого Королевства и способов улучшения меню домовыми эльфами. Предложение Драко о том, что если эльфы испоганят пахлаву так же феерически, как прошлым вечером, их следует вымазать получившимся варевом и выставить на солнце, было встречено рассеянным кивком.

Несмотря на толстые стены, снаружи доносился гул усиливающейся грозы. Пока Дамблдор разглагольствовал о конфетах, Драко развлекал себя, воображая погром, которые могли учинить разбушевавшиеся за время посиделок с директором ветер и дождь. Наконец Драко решил, что потерял уже достаточно времени.

— Господин директор, я польщен тем, что вы выделили свое драгоценное время для обсуждения со мной бесполезных вещей, но я действительно должен идти. — Драко сделал движение, чтобы встать.

— Вы намереваетесь пойти на Выпускной бал сегодня? — поинтересовался Дамблдор.

Драко замер и кивнул. Директор поизучал его какое-то время.

— С Гарри Поттером, без сомнений?

— Да.

— Можно сказать, что вы с мистером Поттером стали друзьями?

— Вы нас видели рядом с василиском. Уверен, вы можете прийти к своим умозаключениям, — сухо ответил Драко.

— Василиск, да. Довольно занимательное дело. Боюсь, ваши с мистером Поттером подвиги по уничтожению Прогискора теперь во всех газетах. Вас обоих восхваляют как героев Магического Мира.

— Ну, убийство журналистов противоречит магическому закону, поэтому не думаю, что с этим можно что-то поделать. Дурацкий закон.

— Совы с тех пор летят почти безостановочно, засыпая вас и мистера Поттера благодарностями и похвалами.

— Какая досада, не правда ли?

— Я так понимаю, мистер Поттер получил вести о планах его отца вскоре нас навестить.

Драко нахмурился. Он вспомнил, как Поттер узнал почерк в письме и как распахнулись его глаза, пока он подрагивающими пальцами раскрывал конверт. Позже он сделал вид, что письмо было не так уж важно, но сам был на взводе. Последующий секс был весьма запоминающимся, но Драко напрягло то, как легко отцовское одобрение влияло на Поттера.

Отбросив эту мысль, Драко пожал плечами.

— Уверен, вскоре всплывет тот факт, что ситуация была полностью у вас под контролем, и весь фурор уляжется.

— Как бы там ни было, это неважно. Гарри Поттер теперь знаменитость. Полагаю, его кандидатуру обсуждают в аврорской школе.

Драко с подозрением прищурился.

— Чего вы и хотели добиться, — медленно произнес он. Правда обрела ясные очертания.

— Когда я произносил Заклинание Неизбежности с профессором Снейпом и профессором МакГонагалл, у меня не было такой четкой цели.

— Заклинание Неизбежности? Это невозможно. Это просто миф.

— Все мифы основаны на правде.

Отодвинув стул так резко, что тот заскрежетал по полу, Драко вскочил, дрожа от ярости.

— Так это вы все устроили, не так ли? Это вы виноваты, что я здесь оказался!

— Проблема с Заклинанием Неизбежности в том, что никто не знает, как именно оно реализуется, — спокойно ответил Дамблдор. — Мы даже не знали, сработало ли оно, не говоря уже о том, что инструментом, который разрешит наше затруднительное положение, были избраны вы.

— Но вы же не из-за Прогискора беспокоились?

Драко вдруг вспомнился интерес Снейпа к его отношениям. Снейп говорил что-то о том, что мать Гарри умерла, что его бросил отец и что он воспитывался магглами. Прямо как кое-кто другой.

— Вы с профессором Снейпом беспокоились из-за Гарри, — разговор, который они с Гарри подслушали в учительской, внезапно обрел смысл. — Снейп сказал, много лет назад вы ничего не сделали, и это было катастрофой.

Драко перевел дыхание, потрясенный выводом.

— Вы боялись. Боялись, что Гарри станет еще одним Волдемортом! — обвиняюще воскликнул он.

Дамблдор утвердительно кивнул.

— Это безумие! Гарри никогда бы такого не сделал.

— У Гарри есть тщеславие.

— У Гарри есть отвратительно доброе сердце. Я точно знаю, потому что сам полностью его лишен. — Драко навис над столом Дамблдора, не пытаясь скрыть свой гнев, голос его превратился в рык. — И вы это моментально обнаружите, если еще хоть раз вздумаете вмешиваться в жизнь Поттера.

— Пожалуйста, мистер Малфой, успокойтесь. Я позвал вас вовсе не для ссор.

— Зачем тогда?

— Я всего-навсего хотел попрощаться, прежде чем вы нас покинете.

— Что ж, когда я выйду из дверей Хогвартса в последний раз, не могу сказать, что буду скучать по вам, вашим дружкам или этой груде камней. — Драко развернулся и направился к выходу.

— Заклятие подходит к концу, и все должно вернуться на свои места.

С пепельно-бледным лицом Драко обернулся и уставился на Дамблдора.

— К концу? Я должен покинуть... Покинуть этот мир? — запинаясь, проговорил он.

Медленный кивок Дамблдора потряс его до мозга костей.

— Проклятье, — с болью прошипел Драко. — Да чёрт бы вас всех побрал.

***

— Гарри!

Драко тяжело дышал, ему не хватало воздуха. Холодный пот тонкой струйкой катился по виску. После кабинета Дамблдора Драко помчался прямиком к Гарри, боясь, что исчезнет прежде, чем увидит его. Какой-то слизеринец как раз выходил из гостиной, и, проскользнув внутрь, Драко устремился в комнату Гарри, где был встречен ухмылкой.

— Я думал, тебя тут не должно быть еще пару часов.

— Нам надо поговорить, сейчас же!

— Конечно, — Гарри взглянул на Забини и Нотта, взирающих на них с любопытством.— Почему бы нам не выйти отсюда.

Когда они покинули гостиную Слизерина, Гарри фыркнул от смеха:

— Думаю, ты теперь знаешь новый пароль, да?

— Пароль? — Драко было сложно сконцентрироваться, его мысли метались в попытках охватить ситуацию и понять, что он вообще может рассказать Гарри.

— Не знаешь? — ухмылка Гарри стала еще шире, пока они поднимались по лестницам из подземелий. — Я его поменял. Ну, добавил кое-что. Пароль теперь: «Малфой шикарен в постели».

В ответ на невыразительный взгляд Драко Гарри покачал головой и кисло улыбнулся:

— Знаю, знаю. Это грубо, оскорбительно и вообще вопиющее преуменьшение.

Драко совсем не обращал внимания, куда они идут, и, когда обнаружил перед собой дверь, через которую они выманили василиска, открыл ее. Снаружи лило как из ведра. Время от времени вспыхивали молнии в сопровождении раскатов грома, но карниз над входом защищал от дождя.

Гарри нахмурил брови, озабоченный странным поведением Драко.

— В чем дело?

— Я должен тебе кое-то сказать.

— Что-то плохое?

Драко кивнул.

— Очень.

— Что ты натворил?

— Я не виноват! Будь моя воля, я бы остался навсегда!

— Ты уходишь? — все признаки улыбки мгновенно испарились у Гарри с лица. Помрачнев, он начал отступать назад, не замечая, что вышел из-под навеса и что дождь заливает мантию и волосы.

— Да. Нет! — О, боги, подумал Драко. Для Гарри это будет еще хуже. Когда другой Драко вернется, Гарри будет в полном игноре. Он решит, что Драко делает это нарочно, отсекая его из своей жизни.

— Послушай меня, Гарри. Держись Рона и Гермионы. Они будут тебе хорошими друзьями, я обещаю.

— Но тебя рядом не будет? — Гарри шагнул еще дальше под дождь.

— Я буду. — Драко приблизился — дождь теперь струился по волосам, по лицу, проникал под мантию — и схватил Гарри за руки, рывком притягивая к себе. — Но не с тобой. Я не смогу. Я буду просто каким-то придурком, даже понятия не имеющим, что люблю тебя!

Он яростно поцеловал Гарри, пытаясь губами передать свои чувства в последний раз… Слова были бессильны.

Гарри оттолкнул его и вытер рот рукавом.

— Хочешь идти, Драко, — иди. Проваливай! Я тебя останавливать не буду.

— Ты не понимаешь!

— Я все прекрасно понимаю.

Вода затуманила стекла очков Гарри, и глаз его не было видно, но по тому, как дрожал его голос, Драко заподозрил, что щеки Гарри были влажны не только из-за дождя.

— Гарри, дай мне объяснить!

— Нет! Я доверял тебе. Верил в тебя. Даже полю… — спотыкаясь, Гарри отходил все дальше. — А теперь ты… — не видя ничего, Гарри отвернулся от Драко и рванул прочь, в бушующую грозу. — Проваливай к черту, Малфой!

Он не мог позволить всему закончиться вот так. Только не когда Гарри больно, а его собственное сердце рвется на части. Драко ринулся за Гарри. Дождь стоял такой плотной стеной, что его нигде не было видно.

— Гарри!

Драко заметался взглядом вокруг, уловил, как показалось, какое-то движение слева и побежал в том направлении.

— Гарри!

Совсем рядом в дерево ударила молния и оглушила Драко. Он отпрянул назад, потерял опору под ногами и упал спиной в грязь, сильно ударившись головой о камень. Тьма грозила поглотить его, завладеть им. Он не мог этого допустить. Отчаянно моргая, он прогнал ее от себя.

Драко широко раскинул руки, пытаясь собраться, и внезапно наткнулся на что-то рядом. Что-то, что не было травой или грязью. Он повернул голову и увидел, что это… Небо расколол горестный вопль.

Это было тело его отца.


	7. Chapter 7

Дождь все еще лил отвесной стеной; Драко пробежался руками по телу отца, пытаясь нащупать признаки жизни, но тщетно. Подавив рыдания, готовые вот-вот прорваться наружу, он подтянул тело ближе и уложил голову Люциуса к себе на колени, замечая неоспоримые доказательства Авады. Дрожащими пальцами он отвел длинные светлые пряди волос с благородного лица.

— И в этой жизни не быть тебе Министром магии, отец.

Драко снова был в своем мире, и, судя по всему, этот мир сошел с ума. Откуда-то слева доносились вопли, и он различил размытые фигуры, захваченные в ловушку ливня и подсвеченные вспышками магии. Война с Волдемортом наконец началась.

Драко нежно положил тело отца на землю и поднялся на ноги.

— Но на этот раз я отомщу за твою смерть.

Он шагал мимо группок сражающихся волшебников, высматривая свою цель. Зрелище, открывшееся ему, когда он обнаружил объект поисков, привело его в холодную ярость.

Гарри прижимал меч к груди и корчился от боли на земле, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя Круциатус, посылаемый Волдемортом. Кровь бежала из шрама на лбу Гарри, заливая глаза и наполовину ослепив его, струилась по щеке и капала на мантию. Его очки пропали; мантия была изодрана в клочья и измазана в грязи.

Драко осторожно прицелился.

И ударил Волдеморта в спину Ступефаем.

Темный Лорд на мгновение замер, но тут же отразил заклинание и обернулся к Драко. Удивленное выражение промелькнуло на его лице и затем вновь сменилось на полное ненависти.

— Я полагал, ты все равно что мертв, юный Малфой. Иначе бы остался довершить начатое. — Он выпалил заклятием, и Драко едва успел отскочить в сторону.

— Ты убил моего отца. — Драко метнул заклинание в ответ, но Волдеморт его легко парировал.

— Глупец умер, пытаясь защитить тебя. — Внезапно на лице Волдеморта проступило понимание. — Неужто родительская жертва спасла еще одного ребенка?

— А ты и вправду туповат. — Драко выстрелил заклинанием, которое тут же было отбито в сторону. — Я не тот Драко, с кем ты сражался раньше.

Он увернулся от брошенного в него заклятия и одарил Волдеморта своей лучшей презрительной усмешкой.

— Я его злобный близнец.

В ярости Волдеморт выпустил целый залп проклятий, и Драко пришлось броситься на землю, спасаясь от них. Одно задело по касательной его левое предплечье, и плечо пронзила боль. Не обращая внимания на кровь, заструившуюся из теперь уже бесполезной руки, Драко прицелился палочкой в мантию Волдеморта и прокричал «Инсендио». Вспыхнули, зашипев под дождем, языки пламени, но тут же погасли под контрзаклинанием.

Еще одно проклятие поразило Драко, и на этот раз он услышал треск ломающегося ребра. Третий удар отбросил его в воздух, завертел и швырнул в грязь на живот. Темный Лорд приблизился и навис над Драко.

— Посмотри на себя, юный Малфой. В грязи. Опять. И папочка уже не поможет. Кто же теперь тебя спасет?

Волдеморт занес палочку и открыл рот, готовясь покончить с Драко, но внезапно замер. Его глаза безумно уставились на острие меча, торчавшее из груди. Он попытался отразить его магией, но палочка выпала из обессилевших пальцев, когда Гарри, со спины, протолкнул меч дальше, прямо через сердце.

Волдеморт с шумом втянул в себя последний глоток воздуха. В отчаянии Драко поднял палочку и выпалил «Силенцио».

И с последним безмолвным проклятием на устах Волдеморт умер. Тело его рухнуло на землю.

— Не следует задавать вопросы, на которые не хочешь знать ответы, — заметил Драко и от боли и изнеможения закрыл глаза.

Он скорее слышал, чем видел, как Гарри повалился рядом. Через мгновение Драко заставил себя открыть глаза и посмотрел на своего спасителя.

— В спину, Поттер? Как это по-слизерински.

— Бросаться на помощь, Малфой? Как это по-гриффиндорски.

Драко фыркнул.

— Как бы меня не прельщал обмен оскорблениями с тобой, я полагаю, все еще идет война. — Он с трудом попытался подняться на колени.

Гарри огляделся.

— Вообще, похоже, она уже сворачивается.

— О, слава богам, — вздохнул Драко, падая обратно в грязь. Грязь хорошая. Уютная. Немного холодная, но, по слухам, творит чудеса с кожей.

Только когда Гарри зашелся смехом, Драко понял, что бормочет вслух. Он послал Поттеру наиубийственнейший из своих взглядов, но быстро сдался, так как был измотан донельзя.

— Так что, ты думаешь, мы должны теперь сделать с этим уродом? — поинтересовался Поттер, показывая на труп Волдеморта.

— Голосую за традиционные методы. Отчекрыжить башку, сжечь останки, прах развеять над освященной землей.

— Точно, — горько отозвался Гарри. — С него станется воскреснуть вновь.

— Если воскреснет, мы пресечем это на корню. Сделаем его партнером Лонгботтома по зельям. Это его доконает окончательно и бесповоротно.

У Гарри вырвался еще один смешок, на этот раз больше похожий на всхлип. Драко кое-как принял сидячее положение, придвинулся ближе и, обняв Гарри рукой за содрогающиеся плечи, притянул его голову к своей груди.

— Все кончено, Поттер, — он утешающе гладил и похлопывал Гарри по спине, а затем прошептал ему на ухо: — Не сдерживайся. Все кончено.

Гарри вцепился руками в бока Драко, и ребро отозвалось протестующей болью, но Драко отказался это признавать. Вместе они сидели, утешая друг друга и оплакивая свои потери. Шум вокруг постепенно стихал, стих и дождь и теперь едва моросил.

Издалека послышались голоса Грейнджер и Уизли, зовущие Гарри. Очевидно, тот тоже их услышал, так как поднял голову и, оттолкнув Драко, встал на ноги. С некоторым усилием Драко тоже поднялся.

— Погоди минутку, Поттер, — окликнул он Гарри, едва тот собрался пойти на голоса друзей. Он отыскал на своей мантии маленький кусочек, который условно мог бы назваться чистым, и вытер покрытое кровью, слезами и грязью лицо Гарри. — Ну ты и чучело. Даже больше обычного, а я и подумать не мог, что такое вообще возможно. Твой фан-клуб пришел бы в ужас.

— Драко, — начал Гарри. — Я хотел сказать спасибо за… За то, что…

— Гарри! — заорал Рон, отрывая Гарри от Драко и стискивая его в медвежьих объятиях. — Я думал, ты уже того!

Подбежавшая Грейнджер бросилась к ним.

— Я так переживала!

Драко стоял, глядя на троицу. Разумом он понимал, что это уже не его друзья, но при виде их троих, живых, сердце ёкнуло. С всхлипом он притянул Гермиону к себе и обнял.

— Драко? — неуверенно позвала она.

— Малфой, прекрати, — недовольно сказал Рон.

— Ага. — Драко немедленно выпустил Гермиону и сгреб в объятия Рона.

— Малфой! Эй… Малфой, у тебя кровь!

— Как наблюдательно с твоей стороны, Уизли. А люди говорят, что ты всего лишь симпатичная мордашка. Хотя нет, постой, не говорят.

— Э-э… Гарри, это Малфой, который нас ненавидит или который утверждает, что мы его друзья? — спросил Рон из-за плеча Драко.

— Думаю, который ненавидит.

Звуки меркли и перед глазами все постепенно темнело, но Драко успел услышать голос Рона у своего уха.

— Это хорошо, — заявил он. — Тот другой меня просто до ручки доводил.

Когда Драко потерял сознание, Рон успел подхватить его на руки.

***

Очнувшись, Драко обнаружил склонившегося над ним Гарри, который изучал поблекшие отметины на его груди, оставшиеся с того времени наедине в комнате Гермионы. Подавшись вперед, Драко схватил Гарри за воротник и дернул на себя, тот повалился сверху, и их лица почти соприкоснулись.

— Скучал по тебе, — прошептал Драко, притягивая рот Гарри поближе к своему.

Поттер никак не реагировал, его рот был закрыт, и Драко прихватил его нижнюю губу зубами и куснул. Гарри ахнул, и Драко мигом этим воспользовался, проталкивая язык к нему в рот, пробегаясь им по зубам, изучая нёбо, переплетаясь и состязаясь с языком Гарри, пока не вынужден был отстраниться, чтобы перевести дыхание. Он уткнулся носом Поттеру в шею.

— Люблю, когда мой язык внутри тебя, Гарри. — Он прошелся руками от шеи к ягодицам. — Люблю быть внутри тебя. — Рука скользнула между их тел и принялась поглаживать Гарри сквозь одежду. — Люблю, когда ты во мне.

С потрясенным воплем Гарри вырвался, скатился с кровати и грохнулся на пол.

— Ну ни хрена себе, Малфой!

Драко присмотрелся к ошарашенному Поттеру и заметил у него на лбу шрам. Огляделся вокруг и осознал, что лежит на койке в Больничном крыле, залечивая полученные в схватке с Волдемортом раны. Он целовал не того Гарри.

— Проклятье.

Поттер продолжал пялиться с пола, и Драко закатил глаза.

— Не беспокойся, твое целомудрие в полной сохранности. Я не понял, что это был ты. Больше такой ошибки не повторю.

Гарри поднялся на ноги, стараясь держаться на отдалении от Драко.

— Ты назвал меня по имени, когда… Ты подумал, что я — это он?

— Он?

— Как тот Драко был здесь, так и ты был в другом месте, верно? — голос Гарри креп вместе с его уверенностью в своей правоте. — В месте, про которое говорил тот Драко. Там, где другие Рон и Гермиона и… и я.

Драко неуютно поерзал на кровати, когда Гарри придвинулся ближе.

— Сказал же, больше этой ошибки не повторю.

— И вы с ним, с тем Гарри… Вы…

— Мы трахались, — выплюнул Драко. — Понятно, Поттер? Трахались и всё! — Ложь была горька и обожгла язык. — Теперь проваливай и оставь меня в покое.

— Нет, не может быть. Явно не просто трахались — по тому, как ты говорил, как меня целовал и трогал…

— О, ради всего святого, Поттер, повзрослей уже! Я почувствовал твою реакцию, и не надо задвигать мне про свою палочку — что бы не говорили о Великом Гарри Поттере, твой ствол не одиннадцать дюймов. Я почувствовал твою реакцию, и дело было не в каком-то глубоком чувстве. Если только ты не припас мне признание в вечной любви.

Гарри сердито зыркнул на него.

— Ты идиот, Малфой! — бросил он и стремительно вышел прочь.

Драко был вынужден согласиться.

***

Из-за того, что Драко лежал в Больничном крыле, ему пришлось пропустить похороны отца. Дамблдор как директор наведался позже с подробным отчетом о церемонии, на которую, впрочем, мало кто пришел. Драко обратил внимание, каким постаревшим выглядел Дамблдор, как будто жизнь утекала из него капля за каплей. Оставалось только гадать, сколько еще таких визитов с соболезнованиями пришлось нанести директору своим студентам и на скольких похоронах присутствовать.

Драко получил от матери посылку с подробными указаниями, какие бумаги подписывать, чтобы вступить в права наследства, но никакого утешения это не принесло. В отличие от Малфоев, в последнюю минуту поменявших стороны, у нескольких других семей счета были заморожены до окончания расследования. Драко полагал, что должен быть благодарен сложившимся обстоятельствам, но это было выше его сил.

Как только мадам Помфри решила, что он полностью здоров, Драко первым делом заявился в подземелья. Когда он проскользнул в кабинет, Снейп как раз проверял свои запасы зелий и повернулся к нему, удивленно приподняв бровь.

— Я ожидал, что вы займете свое время подготовкой к ТРИТОНам, вместо того, чтобы докучать вашим учителям.

— Зачем вы это сделали? — осведомился Драко.

— Прошу прощения?

— О, я ещё не решил, прощу ли кого-либо. Зачем вы, Дамблдор и МакГонагалл произнесли Заклинание Неизбежности?

Привычное выражение отвращения слетело с лица Снейпа, сметенное удивлением.

— Как вам стало об этом известно?

— Не уверен, что вы следите за ходом этого разговора, — презрительно скривился Драко. — Я задаю вопросы — вы на них отвечаете. Теперь объясните зачем.

Снейп сглотнул, затем коротко кивнул.

— Полагаю, мы должны вам хоть это. — Он с достоинством подобрал мантию, прошагал к креслу и опустился в него, жестом предлагая Драко тоже присесть, но тот остался стоять. — Как вы уже бесспорно выяснили, я был шпионом. Сила Волдеморта росла. Я узнал, что он планирует атаку на Хогвартс, хотя и не сумел получить точных сведений, когда и как именно. Полагаю, меня тоже планировали застать врасплох.

— Я думал, всем известно, что в один прекрасный день все сведется к битве Дамблдора против Волдеморта.

— Все верно, но никто не мог предугадать, насколько усилилась мощь Волдеморта. В то время как Дамблдор… Дамблдор уже довольно стар. Даже учитывая потенциал Гарри, мы не были уверены в исходе противостояния.

— И вы произнесли Заклинание Неизбежности, — холодно проговорил Драко.

— Да. Когда ничего, как показалось, не произошло, мы сделали вывод, что оно не сработало. Мы были слишком заняты приготовлениями к грядущей войне, чтобы обращать внимания на изменения в обычных стычках гриффиндорцев и слизеринцев.

— Что конкретно случилось?

Снейп нахмурился:

— Конкретно — я не знаю. Знаю только, что ваш отец сбежал из Азкабана. Судя по всему, он сразу же связался с вами. Предположительно чтобы убедить присоединиться к нему.

— Вот только он разговаривал не со мной. А с паинькой гриффиндорцем, который был уверен в том, что его отец герой. Довольно болезненная ситуация, надо полагать. Для них обоих.

— Вне всяких сомнений. — Снейп передернул плечами. — Но важен конечный результат. Ваш отец выбрал защищать вас, ослабил позиции Волдеморта и своей изменой переломил ход событий. Ваше последующее возвращение спасло мистера Поттера от смерти и позволило ему нанести решающий удар.

— Вы хоть представляете, что сделали со мной? С Гарри? Вам вообще есть до этого дело?

— Мы спасли мир, вот что мы сделали. Потерь было не избежать, кто-то должен был принести себя в жертву.

Выходя, Драко как следует грохнул дверью. Как жертва войны он чувствовал за собой право это сделать.

***

— Малфой, подожди!

Услышав оклик Поттера на выходе из кабинета Снейпа, Драко прибавил темпа и устремился в противоположную сторону, не имея должного настроения разбираться с кем-либо в данный момент.

— Малфой! — нетерпеливо воскликнул Поттер — он нагнал Драко, схватил за руку и развернул его к себе лицом. — Мне надо с тобой поговорить.

— Какая жалость. А мне вот с тобой не надо. — Драко дернулся, чтобы уйти, но Поттер его удержал.

— Я слышал, ты помогаешь семьям Крэбба и Гойла. Платишь их адвокатам, чтобы оспорить потерю поместий, — обвиняющим тоном начал Гарри.

— Тебя это ни коим образом не касается.

— Еще как касается! Их отцы были Пожирателями.

— Их отцы мертвы. Винс и Грег — мои друзья и не сделали ничего дурного.

— Они заслуживают наказания.

— Ну надо же, Поттер, я впечатлен. Свято место пусто не бывает, и ты уже его занял?

Гарри отступил назад, настороженный насмешкой в голосе Драко.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ты, по всей видимости, решил, что именно тебе следует судить, кто чего заслуживает. В том числе вышвыривать вдов и сирот из их домов и с их земель. Темный Лорд мертв! — Драко отвесил Гарри низкий поклон и поднял взгляд на его ошарашенное лицо. — Да здравствует Темный Лорд!

— Это… Это…

— Что, Поттер? Не справедливо? Извини, не знал, что в этом обсуждении должна фигурировать справедливость. Или в жизни вообще, коли уж на то пошло.

С побелевшим лицом Гарри уставился на него. Драко вздохнул:

— Кстати о справедливости, я должен идти готовиться к ТРИТОНам. Опять. Напомни мне выяснить, какой кретин придумал отложить экзамены из-за войны. Я задолжал ему жестокую расправу.

***

Сидя за столом в Большом Зале этим же вечером, Драко принялся подсчитывать пустующие места, но вскоре сбился. За каждым столом кого-то не хватало, но большинство отсутствующих могли просто отправиться домой из-за смерти близких. На другом конце зала за Гриффиндорским столом сидел Поттер. Их взгляды встретились и задержались друг на друге на какое-то долгое мгновение, затем Рон что-то сказал, и Гарри отвернулся.

Вот именно этого он когда-то и хотел, подумалось Драко. Он снова сидел за слизеринским столом, на своем законном месте. Гарри снова был идиотски бравым гриффиндорцем, Рон недоумком, а Гермиона всезнайкой. Все было так, как должно было быть.

За тем лишь исключением, что не было.

Оставшиеся за столом слизеринцы сидели поникшие и тихие. Да и в целом подавленное настроение студентов в Большом зале граничило с депрессией. Все переговаривались почти шепотом, словно боялись повысить голос.

Заметив, как Забини делает вид, что не пялится на Булстроуд, а она, в свою очередь, притворяется, что не замечает его, Драко решил, что эти отношения перестали быть забавными. Он не мог больше сидеть и наблюдать, как эти двое боятся признаться друг другу.

— Блейз, — громко начал он. — Ты собираешься поведать Миллисенте о своих чувствах, или мне сделать это за тебя?

Миллисента и Блейз мгновенно развернули к нему головы.

— Отлично, я сделаю, — продолжил Драко, не дав Забини вставить и слова. — Миллисента, Блейз уже два года как на тебя запал. Даже не запал — это слово и близко не объясняет то усердие, с которым он ведет себя с тобой как полнейший кретин. Это, должно быть, любовь. Только так можно оправдать уровень его идиотизма.

Миллисента во все глаза уставилась на будто окаменевшего Блейза.

— И, Блейз, ты должен понимать, что она испытывает к тебе те же чувства. Иначе за все твои выходки из тебя бы давно уже сделали отбивную. — Они продолжали сидеть как громом пораженные, и Драко начал терять терпение. — Так, Забини, встал! Булстроуд, ты тоже.

Они с опаской подчинились. Драко удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Теперь идите за тот конец стола. Отлично. Забини, целуй ее, и желательно с языком, иначе я тебя прокляну.

Не без некоторого волнения Забини обвил Миллисенту руками и легко поцеловал. Пару секунд они пожирали друг друга глазами, и затем Миллисента поцеловала его в ответ. Дальнейшие поцелуи становились всё более и более страстными.

Слизеринский стол принялся аплодировать и свистеть. По тому, что эта парочка вытворяла, Драко пришло на ум, что через девять месяцев ему придется стать крестным отцом малютки Драко или Драканы. Бросив взгляд на гриффиндорцев, он увидел, как Уизли и Грейнджер наблюдают за Забини и Булстроуд со смесью шока и одобрения на лицах. Поттер, однако же, пристально глядел прямо на него. Драко ему улыбнулся.

Здесь всё тоже скоро переменится.

***

Напевая себе под нос, Драко шагал к квиддичному полю. Он расправился с ТРИТОНами в рекордно короткие сроки. Это не составило особо труда, учитывая, что экзамены были точной копией уже пройденных им в другом мире. Драко был уверен, что наберет баллов больше, чем кто-либо. Когда-либо.

Он уже был почти на месте, как услышал за спиной торопливые шаги и голос, зовущий его по имени. Он развернулся.

— Поттер, таскаться за мной хвостиком у тебя уже становится дурной привычкой.

— Я снова хотел поговорить.

— Замечательно, — Драко указал на трибуны, где они и уселись, не рядом, но и не то что бы очень далеко друг от друга.

— Тогда после нашего спора… — начал Поттер.

— Который я выиграл.

— …я рассказал о нем Рону и Гермионе. Рон обозвал тебя по-всякому…

— Идиот.

— …а Гермиона сразу добавила, что это все чепуха. Но выглядели они при этом странно.

— Они всегда странно выглядят.

Гарри нерешительно тронул Драко за плечо.

— Я серьезно. Все это выглядело так, будто они думают, что это возможно. Что я действительно могу стать… не знаю… опасным.

— О боги, Поттер. Из-за этого тебя всего всколдобило? — Драко закатил глаза и встал. — Я сказал это, только чтобы поиздеваться. Тебе не стать Темным Лордом. Ты не из того теста сделан.

Драко сошел с трибун и направился к сараю для метел, Гарри следовал по пятам.

— Ты не можешь знать наверняка. Ты вообще обо мне ничего не знаешь.

Драко повернулся к нему лицом.

— Ошибаешься, Поттер. Я о тебе все знаю. Знаю, что ты любишь тосты с клубничным джемом и терпеть не можешь виноград. Знаю, что ты грызешь кончик пера, а потом стесняешься следов от зубов на нем. Знаю, что если уж ты что-то для себя решил, то окончательно — будь то достижение какой-нибудь недостижимой цели или кто именно тебе друг.

Приблизившись, Драко понизил голос до шепота:

— Я знаю о тебе больше, чем ты можешь себе представить.

Гарри моргнул, на секунду захваченный врасплох, а затем оттолкнул Драко и помотал головой.

— Ты знаешь его, другого Гарри. Не меня.

— Может быть. Однако мне всё любопытнее узнать, сколько между вами сходства.

Драко облизнул губы и с удовольствием отметил, что это действие Поттера, кажется, загипнотизировало.

— Мне любопытно, застонешь ли ты, если я укушу тебя за плечо или проведу языком по твоей груди. Любопытно, тот же ли у тебя мускусный запах. И что ты будешь чувствовать, вздрагивая подо мной. Любопытно, какой на вкус твой рот, твоя кожа, член, задница. Любопытно, какой у тебя будет вид, когда тебя снедают страсть и возбуждение, и когда ты всецело принадлежишь мне. И будет ли это тот самый вид, который у тебя сейчас.

С трудом сглотнув, Гарри сделал шаг назад. Наконец он совладал с дыханием и с подозрением прищурился.

— Ты опять издеваешься?

— Возможно. — Драко отвернулся и, открыв сарай для метел, быстро выудил две метлы. Выходя, он бросил одну Гарри.

— Прокатиться не хочешь? — хитро спросил он.

— Ты же пошутил, правда? — Драко самодовольно усмехнулся, и Гарри послал ему злобный взгляд. — Не представляю, как ты умудрился поладить с тем твоим Гарри без того, чтобы он мечтал тебя убить.

— Вообще-то, мы не все время ладили. Ссор тоже хватало.

— Какой сюрприз. И из-за чего ссорились?

Отвечая, Драко не сдержал зловредной ухмылки:

— Самая крупная ссора была после того, как я поцеловал Снейпа и Гарри приревновал, — и оттолкнувшись, он взмыл в небо, оставляя остолбеневшего Поттера за спиной.

— Эй, — донеслось сзади, — ты все еще надо мной издеваешься?

***

— Ты не можешь так делать! — орал тем же вечером Гарри на Драко, который вальяжно расположился в гриффиндорской гостиной.

Комната была полна народу, когда, ко всеобщему изумлению, Драко вошел внутрь. После того, как он сообщил Браун, что поражен стойким игнорированием ею возникшего на щеке уродливого воспаления, сообщил Томасу, что Пивз каким-то образом выяснил, где тот прячет свои рисунки, и взглянул на Лонгботтома так, что тот умчался к двери, — начался массовый исход из гостиной. И теперь Гарри, Рон, Гермиона и Драко были единственными, кто в ней остался.

— Ты не можешь вламываться сюда, когда тебе вздумается, — продолжал Гарри.

— Вламываться? Я не вламываюсь. Рон, друг мой, сделай доброе дело — заставь Гарри прекратить меня оскорблять.

— Я тебе не друг. И хватит звать меня Роном.

— Действительно, не друг. А хочешь им стать? Я тебе заплачу.

— Ты не можешь купить дружбу Рона, — рассерженно вмешалась Гермиона.

— Не можешь, — согласился Рон, а затем добавил: — А сколько ты предлагаешь?

Гермиона болезненно ткнула своего парня локтем в ребра.

— Я подумывал о чем-то менее грубом, нежели деньги, — протянул Драко. — Возможно тебе могли бы понравиться билеты на игру Пушек Педдл.

— Вау! — воскликнул Рон. Гермиона смерила его убийственным взглядом, и он быстро сымитировал безразличие: — В смысле, моя дружба не продается.

— Сезонный абонемент, если быть точным, — добавил Драко.

У Рона вырвался хнычущий звук, но он тут же захлопнул рот. Драко ухмыльнулся:

— И с использованием ложи Малфоев минимум на одну игру плей-офф.

Рон повернулся к Гермионе:

— Пожалуйста! Мы ведь не будем с ним лучшими друганами или типа того.

Она отрицательно покачала головой. Рон угрюмо посмотрел на Драко.

— Моя дружба не продается. А теперь простите — я должен пойти в комнату и побиться головой о стенку.

Бросив последний молящий взгляд на Гермиону, которая опять помотала головой, Рон стал подниматься по лестнице.

— Как насчет вас, мисс Грейнджер? Ваша дружба продается?

— Разумеется, нет! — фыркнула Гермиона.

Драко поднялся с дивана и приблизился к ней.

— Как мой друг вы смогли бы навещать меня в Малфой Мэнор. А вы знаете, что у нас есть в Малфой Мэнор?

— Нет, и мне это не интересно.

— У нас есть библиотека. — Гермиона округлила глаза, но промолчала. Драко продолжил искушать, подходя все ближе: — Вы можете себе представить, сколько книг содержится в той библиотеке, мисс Грейнджер?

— Не могу.

Драко наклонился и прошептал ей на ухо:

— Я тоже.

Отступив на несколько шагов, Гермиона ткнула в него пальцем.

— Ты… Ты просто злодей!

— Нет, вовсе нет. Ну ладно, может, и да. Но если бы я был настоящим злодеем, я бы упомянул подвалы.

— Подвалы?

— Именно. Там мы храним самые редкие и уникальные книги. Некоторые тома, полагаю, вообще могут существовать в единственном экземпляре.

У Гермионы отвисла челюсть.

— Также в подвалах имеются просто горы свитков, которые столетиями писали Малфои, верившие, что жизнь их так значима, что достойна быть запечатлена в мемуарах. Вообразите себе всю эту историю. Всё это знание. Всё это тщеславие.

— Моя… — Гермиона перевела дыхание и продолжила: — Моя дружба не продается. А теперь прошу меня простить — я должна пойти помочь Рону.

Взмахнув мантией, Гермиона скрылась на лестнице. С улыбкой проводив ее взглядом, Драко развернулся к Гарри.

— Даже не думай, Малфой! Меня тебе не купить.

Драко начал к нему подкрадываться.

— Какая жалость, — его голос звучал умиротворяюще, но блеск в глазах его изобличал.

Он придвинулся ещё ближе, и Гарри подавил желание шагнуть назад. Драко слегка надул губы, и Гарри очень не хотелось признавать, насколько восхитительное зрелище представлял его рот. 

— Для тебя я припас самое лучшее, — проворковал Драко. 

Их лица были в дюйме друг от друга. Гарри сглотнул:

— Что же?

Рот Драко придвинулся еще ближе.

— Себя.

Дыхание Драко коснулось губ Гарри, и тот задрожал от предвкушения. Оставалось сделать маленькое движение вперед — и их рты встретились бы. Он уже почти чувствовал Драко, ощущал вкус его губ...

Тут Драко резко отстранился, и до Гарри не сразу дошло, что они не поцелуются. Он твердо решил, что испытанное при этом чувство не было разочарованием.

— Очень жаль, Гарри Поттер. Это было бы весело, — произнес Драко и направился к двери. — О, и помнишь, я пару дней назад сказал, что твое целомудрие в полной сохранности? — Гарри кивнул. — Я соврал! — и подмигнув, Драко удалился.

Как только за ним закрылась дверь, Гарри стало очень интересно, не надо ли помочь Рону и Гермионе побиться головой о стенку.

***

На следующее утро за завтраком Драко уселся рядом с Гарри и лучезарно ему улыбнулся. Гарри на это лишь застонал.

— Ты что здесь делаешь? — поинтересовался Рон с набитым яйцами ртом.

Драко передал ему тарелку с пирожными, и тот, не задумываясь, взял себе пару штучек.

— Я посчитал, вы будете рады погреться в лучах славы рядом со студентом, отлично сдавшим все ТРИТОНы, — он потянулся за чаем и налил себе чашку.

— Ты сжульничал, — отозвалась Гермиона.

Драко приложил обе руки к сердцу в клятвенном жесте.

— Я отнесся к экзаменам со всей серьезностью и честностью. Оба раза.

— Должны же быть какие-то правила против такого! — вскипела Гермиона.

— Ага, должны, — весело согласился Драко и выдал ей свою самую очаровательную улыбку, а затем обернулся к Гарри. — Поттер, а ты как поживаешь этим утречком?

От его улыбки на душе странно потеплело, и Гарри поспешил спрятаться за маской враждебности:

— Так что ты здесь забыл?

— Хотел обсудить наш с тобой поход на Выпускной бал.

Рон подавился соком. Гермиона поперхнулась маффином. Лицо Гарри приобрело пунцовый окрас.

— Я не буду… В смысле, не иду я с тобой никуда! Я даже не гей.

— Ну конечно, нет, Поттер. Ты бисексуал. — Драко придвинулся ближе, и их лица теперь разделяли считанные дюймы. Дыхание щекотало кожу Гарри, а голос сделался низким и хрипловатым. — Теперь насчет нашего с тобой вечера.

Тут рука Драко улеглась под столом к Гарри на бедро, и тот коротко вскрикнул, чем вызвал недоуменные взгляды Рона и Гермионы.

— Я… Я не могу пойти с тобой. Я уже иду с… с Джинни! — соврал Гарри, заприметив сестру Рона недалеко за столом.

Услыхав свое имя, Джинни к нему обернулась.

— Мы же встречаемся сегодня вечером, да, Джинни? — с нажимом произнес Гарри, сигналя глазами на Драко и надеясь, что она придет на выручку.

— Сегодня? А, да… сегодня. Ага, мы с Гарри собирались пойти вместе.

Рука Драко проползла еще пару дюймов выше по бедру, когда он подался вперед и прожег Джинни взглядом.

— Только это было до того, как ты слегла с той кошмарной безобразной сыпью.

Живо распознав угрозу, Джинни коротко пожала плечами и, бросив «Я пыталась», вернулась к своему завтраку.

— Ну да, — запнулся Гарри, — поэтому я пригласил Лаванду.

Рука Драко теперь хозяйничала в опасной зоне, которая грозила увеличиться с каждой секундой.

Гарри подталкивал локтем сидящую рядом Лаванду до тех пор, пока она не была вынуждена отвернуться от Парвати и посмотреть на него.

— Я как раз рассказывал Драко, что позвал тебя на Выпускной бал, — выпалил он.

— Да, он меня позвал. Это было очень романтично, — кивнула она, завидев его отчаянное лицо.

— Именно поэтому, — угрожающе произнес Драко, — ты ужасно огорчилась тому зловещему предсказанию, предрекающему, что именно с тобой случится, если ты пойдешь с Гарри.

— А, точно. Совсем забыла. Извини, Гарри, — и Лаванда торопливо развернулась к своей подруге.

Раздосадованный, Гарри мрачно воззрился на Драко.

— Ты намереваешься запугивать всех, с кем я соберусь пойти?

Ладонь под столом накрыла его пах и легонько сжала.

— А я должен?

Гарри зажмурился и коротко застонал.

— Хорошо. Ты победил. — Он распахнул глаза, не обращая внимания на задохнувшихся от ужаса Рона и Гермиону. — Малфой, ты пойдешь со мной на Выпускной?

— Надо же, Поттер, я думал, ты никогда не попросишь! — Драко убрал руку и встал из-за стола, сияя широкой улыбкой. — Заходи за мной около восьми. О, и постарайся сделать что-нибудь со своими волосами. У меня высокие стандарты.

Жизнь была проще, когда его преследовал Волдеморт, решил Гарри. По крайней мере, все, чего тот хотел, — это просто убить его.

***

На них наконец перестали пялиться. Теперь Драко и Гарри, стоявших рядом на Выпускном Балу, сопровождали только перешептывания да взгляды исподтишка. Драко пообещал наимучительнейшие расправы всем, кто будет нелюбезен с Гарри, и, когда тот появился в гостиной Слизерина, убедился, что Поттер готов к выходу.

Он похвалил мантию Поттера и мужественно промолчал об остальном его виде. Гарри, однако же, и не подумал сказать ответный комплимент, несмотря на то, что Драко чуть ли не наизнанку вывернулся, чтобы выглядеть еще более сногсшибательно, чем обычно.

Ситуация повторилась и когда они достигли Большого зала. Драко говорил что-то, по его мнению, вежливое — Поттер его игнорировал. Предлагал канапешку — ноль реакции. Драко даже зашел так далеко, что отметил, какую премилую пару являют собой Грейнджер и Уизли. И снова тишина в ответ. В конце концов, терпение его лопнуло.

— Да ладно, Поттер, я понимаю, что мое блистательное присутствие лишило тебя дара речи, но будь добр, сделай над собой усилие и хоть похрюкивай время от времени, чтобы я знал, что ты всё еще существо разумное.

— Проваливай к черту, Малфой!

Выдержка Драко рухнула в один момент от отзвука слов другого Гарри. Он ощутил, как кровь отхлынула от лица, и увидел вопросительный взгляд Поттера. Весь его лоск слетел, и он нетвердыми шагами отступил назад.

— Я… Прости меня, Поттер, — запинаясь, проговорил Драко.

Гарри пораженно уставился на него, но Драко было плевать. Он развернулся и ринулся к выходу. Ему надо было уйти отсюда, надо было подышать. Он миновал входные двери и продолжал шагать, пока не оказался у хижины Хагрида, на том самом поле, где в другом мире они с Гарри победили василиска, где Гарри его поцеловал. С трудом дыша, Драко поднял взгляд к небу, гадая, как заставить эту боль исчезнуть.

Внезапно за спиной послышались шаги, и Драко догадался, что за ним кто-то шел. Это гарантированно был Поттер, стремящийся, по своему обыкновению, спасти всех и вся.

— Что случилось? — спросил Гарри, остановившись рядом.

Драко хотел солгать, хотел выдать какой-нибудь едкий комментарий, который бы заставил Поттера в спешке смыться к друзьям, поджав хвост. Он уже было открыл рот для ядовитой реплики, но вместо этого наружу вырвался всхлип, который удалось подавить, правда, недостаточно быстро.

— Драко? Расскажи мне.

— «П-проваливай к черту, Малфой» — это было последнее, что тот Гарри сказал мне. — Поттер рядом резко втянул воздух. — Я узнал, что действие заклинания, перенесшего меня, заканчивается. Я должен был рассказать ему, предупредить. Он… Он подумал, что я его бросаю. Что хочу оставить его. — Драко прерывисто вздохнул. — Я никогда бы его не оставил, если бы у меня был выбор!

Протянув руку, Гарри в утешающем жесте опустил ее Драко на плечо. Драко продолжал, устремив взгляд к небу:

— Не надо было этого делать — принуждать тебя идти со мной на бал. Ты — не он. Я знаю. Я просто… Просто хотел как-то все исправить. Для себя. Для него. Ему было так больно.

— Он это переживет, — тихо ответил Гарри.

— Ты этого не знаешь, — горько усмехнулся Драко. — Я даже не знаю, переживу ли это сам.

— Другой Драко… Он был не так уж и плох.

Драко обернулся к Гарри, выгнув бровь.

— Мне от этого должно стать легче? От того, что ему будет отлично заменить меня моим двойником?

— Ну, а ты разве не то же самое пытаешься проделать со мной?

Наступила долгая пауза.

— Возможно, — наконец тихо ответил Драко.

Он снова посмотрел на звезды. Когда Гарри притянул его за плечо к себе и обнял, Драко удивился, но ничего не сказал. Было умиротворяюще вот так стоять — обнявшись, слушая доносившуюся из Большого Зала музыку.

Гарри откашлялся и слегка отстранился.

— Малфой, раз уж ты затащил меня на это свидание, нам не следует зря терять время, как думаешь?

Драко пожал плечами, и Гарри продолжил:

— Это мой последний бал в Хогвартсе, и я вроде как хочу танцевать. Потанцуешь со мной?

— Поттер, я не принимаю жалости. И от меня самого ее не дождешься, коли уж на то пошло.

Гарри отодвинулся, так что Драко теперь мог видеть его лицо.

— Это не жалость. Потанцуй со мной.

— Не буду! — помотал головой Драко, вырываясь из рук Гарри.

Гарри сократил между ними расстояние.

— Будешь.

На его лице появилось знакомое выражение решимости. Выражение, которое говорило, что ничто теперь Гарри не остановит, и Драко почувствовал дрожь предвкушения. Разумеется, он не собирался облегчать Поттеру жизнь. Он сделал еще шаг назад, и Гарри последовал за ним, делая шаг вперед.

— Нет!

— Да.

Едва Драко снова начал отступать, Гарри схватил его за бедра и рывком притянул к себе вплотную. Прижавшись к Драко, он прошептал ему на ухо: «Потанцуй со мной» и прихватил мочку зубами. Губами обвел линию подбородка, а затем переместился на шею.

— Потанцуй со мной, — повторил Гарри приглушенным голосом. Он слегка куснул шею Драко, и у того вырвался стон.

Проклятье, подумал Драко, Поттер играет грязно. И с ухмылкой, медленно появившейся на лице, он протянул:

— Ну, раз ты так мило просишь, я, пожалуй, соглашусь.

Когда, обмениваясь многозначительными взглядами, они возвращались на бал, Драко решил, что из этих отношений что-то все-таки могло бы получиться.

***

— Последнее, что я помню, — как мой отец умер, защищая меня, — вздохнул Драко. — Я очень надеюсь, что другой Гарри смог все это пережить.

Гарри навещал его в Больничном крыле, где Драко приходил в себя от ран, полученных в другом мире. Занятия закончились, и большинство студентов разъехались по домам. Драко подозревал, что единственной причиной, по которой Рон, Гермиона и Гарри остались, был он сам, и не мог не испытывать благодарности.

— Уверен, тот Драко ему помог, — негромко, но твердо отозвался Гарри.

— Не знаю. Тот Гарри, похоже, рьяно меня недолюбливал. И у меня сложилось впечатление, что это чувство было взаимным.

Гарри подался вперед и взял Драко за руку.

— Поверь. Он ему помог.

Драко демонстративно взглянул вниз на их сплетенные руки, и Гарри медленно выпустил его ладонь.

В определенный момент другой Драко дал Гермионе письмо, рассказывающее про разные миры. Когда Гарри нашел Драко в ту грозовую ночь, истерзанного, истекающего кровью и что-то стонущего про Волдеморта, это письмо очень помогло прояснить ситуацию.

Когда Драко очнулся, то был несколько озадачен тем, что его девушка теперь встречалась с его лучшим другом, а все вокруг были в курсе, что сам он гей. И то, что последнее уже являлось признанным фактом, было весьма непривычно. В другом измерении ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы выяснить, что его двойник тоже был геем. В первую же ночь, после того, как он сообщил остальным слизеринцам, что идет спать, им было получено довольно занимательное и детально описанное предложение компании от парня с шестого курса.

Теперь, пока Драко поправлялся, Рон и Гермиона частенько навещали его, обычно в компании Гарри. В этот раз, когда они уходили, оставляя его наедине с Гарри, их хитрые улыбки заставили его заподозрить, что другой Драко не ограничился одним только заявлением о своей сексуальности.

— Это было так странно, — проговорил Драко. — Я все пытался и пытался их убедить, что я на их стороне. И чем больше они меня отвергали, тем враждебнее я себя вел. — Он осторожно провел пальцем по чистому лбу Гарри. — У тебя другого был шрам на лбу, оставленный Волдемортом. В виде молнии. Я сообщил тому Гарри, что это, должно быть, буква «И», от слова «идиот».

— Уверен, это прошло просто замечательно, — едва подавил смех Гарри.

— Даже лучше: каждый день после этого я встречал его новым оскорблением, начинающимся на «И». Имбецил, инфузория, ишак…

Не в силах больше сдерживаться, Гарри расхохотался. Через какое-то время ему удалось взять себя в руки, чтобы быть в состоянии говорить.

— Не могу представить, почему они сразу же не бросились к тебе с распростертыми объятиями.

— Да уж, это нелегко понять, — фыркнул Драко, а затем улыбнулся: — Я и правда вел себя непостижимо. И все, чего я хотел, — просто быть другом Гарри.

Они уставились на одеяло, избегая смотреть друг другу в глаза.

Драко смутно вспомнилось, как обезумевший от беспокойства Гарри склонился над ним, корчащимся под дождем от ран. И как приходя в себя, он несколько раз открывал глаза и заставал рядом Гарри, сидящего в кресле у койки и потирающего локоть. Прямо как сейчас. Драко решил, что постоянное потирание локтя было своего рода нервной привычкой.

— И вы с тем Драко… — решился он наконец, — …вы были друзьями, так?

Гарри откашлялся.

— Больше, чем друзьями. Намного больше.

— О, — повисла пауза. — Может, ты бы согласился быть другом и мне?

— Думаю, мы можем попробовать.

— А поскольку ты слизеринец, то в какую категорию мне стоит тебя отнести — лизоблюды или головорезы? — Драко ухмыльнулся, и до того знакомым было это выражение, что у Гарри перехватило дыхание.

Он легонько ткнул кулаком в непокрытый бинтами участок кожи на руке Драко.

— Ай! — Драко нарочито потер руку, как будто удар зверски болел. — Однозначно, головорезы!

— Ублюдок, — ласково сказал Гарри.

— Недоумок.

В конце концов, подумал Гарри, возможно из этих отношений что-то все-таки могло бы получиться.

***

Эпилог — Один год спустя

— Поттер, пошевеливайся. Мы уже скоро должны быть там.

— Я не пойду. — Гарри стоял в дверях спальни, скрестив руки на груди и наблюдая, как Драко одевается. — Там будет полно слизеринцев.

— Ну разумеется! На крестинах моей тёзки просто обязано быть полно народу.

— Поверить не могу, что Миллисента с Блейзом назвали ее в честь тебя.

— Поверить не могу, что младенец вполне симпатичен. Он бросает вызов породившим его особям.

— Мне без разницы, насколько она симпатична, я не пойду. Ты в курсе, как они со мной обращаются?

Глаза Драко сузились, и его тон сменился с дразнящего на зловещий.

— Тебе что, угрожали?

— Если бы, — произнес Поттер, и Драко заметно расслабился. — С угрозами я еще могу справиться.

— Тогда что? Я же хожу на все ваши маленькие гриффиндорские посиделки и всегда мил с твоими друзьями.

— Ты не мил, Драко. Если бы ты всегда был мил, Рон бы не радовался как ребенок, что Перси, Фред и Джордж прикидываются ветошью всякий раз, когда ты поблизости.

— Только потому что тогда на мне были эти отталкивающие розыгрыши Чары…

— Вообще-то, я думаю, это было в тот раз, когда ты проклял Джорджа и Фреда и у них появлялась эрекция, как только Перси входил в комнату.

— Что ж, — улыбнулся воспоминаниям Драко, — Перси Уизли — видный молодой человек. Кстати, меня не только Рон любит. Ты в курсе, что Гермиона меня просто обожает? Мне кажется, она хочет от меня детей.

— Если ты подразумевал «книги», когда говорил «детей», то ты можешь быть прав, — проворчал Гарри и затем недовольно вздохнул: — Ты знал, что за обедом на прошлой неделе Пэнси буквально похлопала меня по голове?

— И все? Поттер, ты им просто нравишься. После того, как великий, героический Гарри Поттер толкнул пылкую речь, восхваляющую идеи всепрощения и единения Магического Мира, их жизнь сделалась значительно проще.

— Они не ведут себя так, будто я им нравлюсь. Они больше ведут себя, как будто… — на него медленно снизошло озарение, и он окинул Драко подозрительным взглядом, — …как будто я — домашний питомец.

— Разве? — закашлялся Драко. — Уверен, ты неправильно толкуешь их поведение.

— Я так не думаю. Это бы объяснило реплику «хороший мальчик», которую я постоянно слышу.

— Хочешь сказать, ты не был хорошим мальчиком?

Гарри начал надвигаться на притворно улыбающегося Драко.

— Что ты им сказал?

— Ничего. Правда, ничего! Ну разве что, мог сказать, что ты готовишь мне по утрам чай и что встречаешь дома с работы каждый день, и что… что, может, всем следует завести себе по собственному гриффиндорцу.

Гарри толкнул Драко. Сильно.

— Ну, знаешь, — продолжал Драко с хохотом, — для компании и защиты. Не шибко умные, но легко обучаемые.

Гарри снова толкнул Драко и повалил его на кровать, оказавшись сверху. Смешок, вырвавшийся у Драко, сменился стоном.

— Не говоря уже о том, какими любящими они могут быть, — Драко запустил пальцы в волосы Гарри и притянул его к себе.

В результате они явились на крестины с опозданием и вид имели взъерошенный и раскрасневшийся. И лишь гораздо позже Драко понял, что надел не свою мантию. На нем была мантия Гарри.

Он снова был слизеринцем в гриффиндорском обличьи.

И Драко решил, что с этим все-таки можно жить.


End file.
